La Sombra del Crepúsculo
by parca333
Summary: Unos ponis encapuchados han secuestrado a Twilight, luego de ser maldecido por una antigua plaga, Shining lograra rescatarla, pero se encontrara con la inesperada sorpresa de que Twilight esta embarazada ¿quien es el padre? ¿por que los ponis encapuchados intentaron secuestrarla? ¿que es lo que le esperara a Twilight con su bebé?
1. Chapter 1

La sombra del Crepúsculo.

Capítulo 1. Un falso llamado.

En Ponyville, las mane six se encontraban haciendo sus tareas mundanas, como cualquier otro día, Applejack se encontraba cosechando las manzanas de su granja, mientras Rarity trabajaba en un nuevo diseño de vestido, usando a Rainbow Dash como modelo, esta última no se veía muy cómoda con esto, pero Rarity le prometió unos cuantos bits con los cuales Rainbow más tarde usaría para comprar unas entradas a un espectáculo de vuelo en cloudsdale. Mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy, esta se encontraba como todos los días haciendo sus tareas de alimentar a los animales del bosque, que Vivian cerca de su casa, y arreglar su jardín. Pinkie Pie solo está siendo Pinkie Pie.

-¡HOLLE COMO QUE PINKIE PIE SOLO ESTA SIEDO PINKIE PIE!- dice Pinkie molesta.

-perdone, perdón-

-no ves que estoy haciendo los arreglos para una fiesta de bienvenida para un poni nuevo, pero que falta de consideración- dice Pinkie molesta cruzándose de cascos.

-okei...-

Y finalmente en el ahora, nuevo castillo y hogar de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, esta se encontraba leyendo un libro de hechizos avanzados cuando en eso llega Spike, con una carta proveniente del imperio de Cristal, cosa que le extrañaba un poco, puesto que no es muy común que reciba mensajes de ahí. Twilight lo lee y nota que aparentemente requieren de la presencia de las portadoras de la armonía, para lo que Twilight llamo a sus amigas y se organizaron para ir al imperio de cristal, estas se encontraban un tanto confundidas pero accedieron a ir.

Para el día siguiente el tren había llegado al imperio de Cristal, sin embargo, extrañamente cuando el tren llego, una tormenta eléctrica se manifestó, cuando estaban a medio camino se podían ver las nubes nubladas, pero nunca se esperaron una tormenta eléctrica de tal magnitud, aun así, llegaron con bien al imperio, para suerte de Rarity ella había empacado un impermeable y un par de paraguas, sin embargo no fue suficiente para cubrir a las demás, ellas llegaron al castillo, algo empapadas por lo fuerte que se tornó la tormenta, e hicieron presencia ante Shining y Cadanse los cuales estaban algo sorprendidos por su repentina visita.

-¡Twilight!- dice Shining al ver llegar a su hermana.

-¡hola hermano!- dice ella abrasándolo.

-¡y ese milagro que decidieron visitarnos!- dice Cadanse.

-perdón….- dice Rainbow Dash un tanto confundida.

-¡si ustedes solicitaron nuestra presencia, porque no enviaron a alguien que viniera por nosotras! ¡Mírenme, ni mi impermeable fue suficiente para mantenerme seca!- dice Rarity.

-nosotros…. ¿solicitamos su presencia?- dice Cadanse confundida.

-¿no nos pidieron que viniéramos?- dice Applejack extrañada.

-no…. ¿y tú cariño?- dice Cadanse.

-no….- dice Shining aún más confundido.

-pero…. ¡Twilight no dijiste que…!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si…. Spike…. ¿aun tienes el pergamino?- dice Twilight.

-em…. Si…- dice sacándolo de una mochila que el cargaba y entregándoselos a Shining y Cadanse.

-hollé…. ¿esa no es tu letra cariño?- dice Shining al reconocer la peculiar y delicada letra cursiva de su mujer plasmada en el pergamino.

-se parece pero….. yo no escribí esto- dice Cadanse extrañada.

-¿estas segura….?- dice Shining.

-si….- dice Cadanse algo confundida, pues no cabía duda que esa letra era muy similar a la suya, pero ella no recuerda haberla escrito.

-lo… lo siento hermana…. Nosotros no escribimos esto…- dice Shining.

-¡ósea que nos dimos la vuelta para nada!- dice Rainbow Dash algo molesta.

-eso significa que me empape para nada- dice Rarity.

-¡eso significa que no habrá pastel de cumpleaños, ni fiesta, ni… ni… ni si quiera un globito!- dice Pinkie, y todas se le quedan viendo- ¡que! ¿No era una fiesta de cumpleaños? Lo dijimos en el tren-

-no…. Dijimos en el tren que pronto seria el cumpleaños de Shining, pero aún faltaban un par de meses como para que por eso nos llamara- dice Applejack.

-okidoki…. ¡lo anotare en mi agenda para que no se me olvide!- dice Pinkie Pie sacando una libreta de notas de quien sabe dónde.

-entonces…. ¿No nos llamaron?- dice Fluttershy.

-¡no estás oyendo que no! ¡Según parece todo fue una broma de mal gusto!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-lo…. Lo siento….- dice Fluttershy con miedo ocultándose detrás de Applejack.

-pude haberme quedado en casa entrenando- dice Rainbow Dash.

-oh dormir en tu casa todo el día- dice Applejack.

-bueno…. Dado a la tormenta… el siguiente tren de regreso partirá mañana cuando todo se calme, y supongo que han de estar cansadas- dice Cadanse- hare que preparen algunas habitaciones para ustedes-

-gracias- dice Twilight.

-bueno ya estamos aquí- dice Applejack suspirando.

-¡lo menos que podemos hacer es disfrutar de nuestra estadía aquí!- dice Pinkie pie con gran alegría y en eso se escucha un fuerte y atronador relámpago.

-"oh si, vamos a disfrutar este lugar estando encerradas en nuestras habitaciones hasta que todo se calme y luego retomar otro tren para regresar a casa"- dice Rainbow Dash con gran ironía en su voz.

-¡esa es la actitud Dashie!- dice Pinkie Pie, y todas ríen incluida Pinkie Pie- jajajajaja ¿de qué nos reímos?-

Más tarde luego de una ducha, y una cena en el gran comedor, las portadoras fueron seleccionadas cada una a una habitación para que descansaran por el día de hoy.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde yacían Twilight y Spike.

-que día…- dice suspirando.

-si…. El viaje de Ponyville al imperio de cristal es muy largo, eso sin contar que nos agarra una tormenta muy fuerte a medio camino, terminamos empapados y todo para que al final no nos llamaran- dice Spike.

-si…- dice ella recostándose en la cama, mirando el techo por unos minutos, y en eso se pone a pensar.

-Aunque….- dice Twilight levantándose y sentándose en la cama- ¿Quién abra enviado la carta?-

-¿cómo?- dice Spike.

-¿Cuándo recibiste la carta fue con tu fuego mágico?- pregunta Twilight.

-si… ¿por?- dice Spike.

-mmmmmmmm, se me ase sospechoso, ahora que lo pienso que…. ¿Quién podría haver enviado la carta, y hacer que tú la recibieras?- dice Twilight algo pensativa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?... no comprendo- dice Spike confundido.

- no…. No se cómo explicarte…. Yo también me encuentro confundida por este asunto- dice Twilight.

-¿crees que se trate de algo malo?- dice Spike algo preocupado.

-no creo…. Digo jeje, ¿Por qué alguien nos quisiera a todas reunidas aquí? En el imperio de cristal, jeje, es ridículo no crees…- dice Twilight.

-sip, seguro fue todo una broma- dice Spike dando un bostezo- ya es tarde (bostezo) hasta ma….- dice Spike dejándose caer en la cama y durmiendo de golpe pacíficamente, Twilight da una leve risita y un gesto de ternura, esta hace brillar su cuerno para levitar una cobija y tapar al bebe dragón.

-creímos que nunca se dormiría- se empieza a escuchar, Twilight voltea y ve a 2 ponis encapuchados, parados junto a la ventana la cual estaba abierta.

-esta es la parte en la que gritas por ayuda- dice un tercero que aparece detrás de Twilight. Twilight da un grito ahogado, pero en eso reacciona y hace brillar su cuerno y crea una onda expansiva y repele a los tres ponis encapuchados, haciendo que se estrellen contra la pared del cuarto con fuerza.

-okei si dolió- dice uno con un tono sarcástico y burlón.

-dejen de jugar y ágamos nuestro trabajo- dice un cuarto que entra por la ventana.

Twilight entre la confusión, divisa a Spike el cual aún estaba dormido, esta se transporta hasta el bebé dragón y lo toma entre sus cascos, los 4 ponis la rodean, pero ella se vuelve a transportar, esta vez afuera de la habitación en el pasillo, en donde dado al escándalo que ella provoco por la onda expansiva, despertó a sus amigas, y estas y algunos guardias se encontraban fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Rainbow Dash dando un fuerte bostezo.

-¡¿pasa algo?!- dice Rarity saliendo de su cuarto, todas dan un grito de impresión al ver a Rarity con su mascarilla de pepino en la cara.

-¿cariño te encuentras bien?- dice Applejack.

-¡hay varios ponis en mi habitación!- dice Twilight.

-¿qué?- dice Rarity.

-¿Quiénes?- dice Applejack. Tan pronto como dijo eso, un rayo es disparado desde la habitación de Twilight, derribando la puerta, y por esta salen 3 de los 4 ponis encapuchados.

-noc, noc, es hora Twilight- dice uno de ellos con una risa burlona.

-¡¿quiénes son ustedes y que quieren con nuestra amiga?!- dice Rainbow Dash poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Quiénes somos no importara?- dice uno de ellos.

-¡AHORA!- grita otro, y en eso de repente por la puerta entra un lobo negro de gran tamaño, el cual da un aullido.

-¡hay corrales!- dice Applejack al ver a semejante Lobo.

-¡CÓMO ES QUE ENTRO ESA COSA AQUÍ!- dice Rarity.

-¡ve por la princesa de la amistad!- dice el encapuchado apuntando hacia Twilight.

-¡corre!- dice Applejack.

-¡vete nosotras nos encargaremos!- dice Rainbow Dash. El lobo arremete ante los guardias y va por Twilight, esta última emprende la retirada, los guardias atacan a la bestia con una serie de relámpagos y flechas, pero el lobo parecía prever todos sus ataques, esquivando la gran mayoría, sin embargo, algunos logran darle, mas esto no es suficiente para detener al lobo de gran tamaño, el cual no dejaba de devastar todo por su camino, Twilight, siendo que solo a ella la seguía, intento huir, y gracias al apoyo de los guardias del imperio esta logro perder a la bestia, la cual se quedó en el gran salón, peleando contra unas docenas de guardias. Sin embargo estos perdieron el rastro de los otros ponis.

-¡Twilight te encuentras bien!- dice Shining al encontrarse con su hermana.

-¡sí!- dice abrasándolo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dice Shining confundido.

-no…. No lo sé…. ¡Primero unos ponis entran a mi cuarto y luego un lobo me persigue!- dice Twilight un tanto alterada.

-¿es la criatura con la que los guardias están peleando en el gran salón?- dice Shining.

-¡sí! ¡Que hay algún otro monstruo en el castillo!- dice ella alterada.

-hermana ve con Cadanse, quédate con ella hasta que todo pase- dice Shining.

-si hermano- dice ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-no lo creo- se escucha, ellos voltean y ven a los 2 ponis encapuchados frente a ellos.

-ella vendrá con nosotros- dice un poni encapuchado.

-hermana, vete… yo me encargare de ellos- dice Shining con seriedad.

-hermano… tu…- dice Twilight.

-¡VETE!- dice Shining, Twilight se da la vuelta y corre, pero en eso esta se topa con el tercer poni encapuchado.

-con que aquí estas- dice el poni tomando a Twilight por el cuello.

-¡que! ¡Twilight NOOOOOO!- dice Shining corriendo hasta su hermana, pero en eso una onda expansiva lo golpea fuertemente, repeliéndolo, en eso Twilight nota que este era aparentemente un unicornio al notar un cuerno sobresalir de entre su capucha.

-es hora de irnos- dice el encapuchado revelando sus alas, Twilight queda sorprendida al darse cuenta de que este poni misterioso, resulto ser un alicornio.

-despídete de tu hermano- dice el encapuchado, Shining se levanta pero en eso uno de los otros dos encapuchados lo somete y lo arroja contra la pared, luego lo tomo por el casco y le indujo una dolorosa llave con la cual falto poco para que le rompiera el casco a Shining.

-que decepción, yo esperaba mayor reto que esto- dice la poni, dado a que con el tono agudo de su voz esta revelo que se trataba de una yegua. La yegua encapuchada toma a Shining por la cabeza y lo estrella fuertemente contra la pared, esta se agrieta, y el rostro de Shining se baña por su sangre.

-SHINING NOOOOO- Grita Twilight.

-hora de irnos- dice el poni que sostenía a Twilight la cual estaba forcejeando entre los cascos del poni, este ya arto, le da un golpe en el cuello a Twilight provocando su inconsciencia.

-nos ordenaron que no le hiciéramos daño- dice la yegua encapuchada.

-solo esta inconsciente, además ya me tenía arto- dice el alicornio, disparando un potente rayo contra el techo, generando un enorme agujero por el cual los tres encapuchados junto a Twilight escapan.

Mientras tanto en el gran salón, luego de una intensa lucha, los ponis logran derribar al lobo negro, el cual cae rendido, ya con varios cortes y heridas en el cuerpo.

-es hora de terminar con la miseria de este monstruo- dice uno de los guardias tomando una lanza y dirigiéndose al lobo, pero antes de que pudiera clavar la lanza en el lobo, este sufre una metamorfosis, encogiéndose de tamaño, su pelaje negro desaparece y finalmente este toma la forma de un Pegaso rojo con crin morado oscuro, aun agonizante con cortes en gran parte de su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 2. Interrogatorio.

Shining despierta de su inconciencia, luego de dos días de inconciencia este despierta, lo primero que siente es un intenso y agudo dolor en la cabeza, este coloca sus cascos contra su cabeza y en eso siente los vendajes que tenía en la cabeza. Shining se levanta de la cama mirando en todas direcciones, entrando en cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería.

-recuéstese…. Sufrió un golpe muy duro- dice una enfermera que llega y obliga a Shining a recostarse.

-que…. ¿Qué es lo que paso?- decía Shining con su casco contra su cabeza, y haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor. Este se encontraba un tanto confundido, no tenia en orden sus pensamientos, y no recordaba bien que es lo que paso anoche, este se sentía como si hubiera despertado con posiblemente la peor cruda de su vida, solo que esta vez no estaba intoxicado. La enfermera lo recuesta y le entrega un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para el dolor, Shining las toma y usando el vaso con agua las bebe.

-iré a avisarle a su esposa y los demás que despertó- dice la enfermera, retirándole el vaso vacío y colocándolo en un buro cercano, y luego retirándose de la habitación.

Unos momentos después llega Cadance, el resto de las portadoras, y por ultimo cosa que sorprendió a Shining la princesa Celestia.

-oh…. Hola princesa….- dice Shining, intentando dar una reverencia desde su cama.

-¿Cómo sigue?- dice Celestia.

-bueno…. Me duele la cabeza un poco… pero creo que pronto me recuperare- responde este mientras sobaba su cabeza adolorida con su casco.

-tuvo suerte de no fracturarse el cráneo con ese golpe, la pared termino destrozada- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si…. Nos diste un susto muy fuerte- dice Cadance preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- dice Shining un tanto confundido.

-no…. No lo recuerdas…- dice Cadance con un nudo a la garganta, puesto que no se esperaba que fuera necesario decirle lo que paso, y ahora no sabía cómo decirle que su hermana fue secuestrada.

-¿Dónde está Twilight?- dice el al notar que su hermana no se encontraba entre la multitud de yeguas que lo fueron a visitar.

-Shining….. ella…- dice Cadance con un nudo a la garganta.

-¿qué?- dice el ya algo preocupado.

-ella fue secuestrada por unos ponis misteriosos hace 2 días….- dice Celestia.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Shining alterado.

-si…. Por eso…. Fue lo del golpe en la cabeza….- dice Cadance con pesar. En ese preciso instante, todo lo sucedido pasa de golpe por la mente de Shining, recordando todo lo sucedido, cuando fueron acorralados por esos tres ponis, y como uno de ellos tomaba a su hermana, seguido de eso, cuando intento ir con ella, recuerda como una yegua encapuchada lo sometía y finalmente todo termina cuando esta estrella su cabeza con fuerza contra la pared. Shining empieza a respirar agitadamente, un tanto alterado por ya recordar lo sucedido, el golpe le provocó una alteración en su mente, y habían bloqueado sus últimos momentos, ahora que ya recordó lo sucedido y todo se aclaró en su cabeza, Shining sentía gran ira, y necesidad de ir por su hermana, donde quiera que esté.

-el golpe fue muy duro…. Quizás por eso no recuerda nada- dice Applejack un tanto pensativa.

-si fue demasiado Duro…. Me sorprende que su cabeza siguiera ilesa pese a ese golpe…. Este poni debe tener la cabeza muy dura- dice Rainbow Dash.

-cariño…. Descansa…. No te ves muy bien- dice Cadance al notar el nuevo estado de Shining notándolo un tanto alterado y ansioso, Cadance intenta que Shining vuelva a recostarse en su cama, pero este se resiste.

-¡no!- dice Shining resistiéndose a recostarse de nuevo.

-será mejor que le agás caso a tu mujer….- dice Celestia.

-si cariño…. Aun no estás bien…. Por favor descansa- dice Cadance preocupada.

-ya descanse suficiente….. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- dice Shining con un tono severo.

-bueno…- dice Cadance algo temerosa.

-¡Cuánto tiempo fue!- dice Shining con un tono más brusco, esto provocó que todas las yeguas retrocedieran, incluida Celestia, y Fluttershy se escondió tras de ellas, tomando una posición fetal, y tapándose los ojos con sus cascos.

-¡Soldado tranquilo!- dice Celestia intentando mantener el orden, y calmar a Shining.

-la…. Lamento mi comportamiento- dice Shining apenado, y encogiéndose en hombros.

-no te preocupes…. Entendemos cómo te sientes- dice Applejack.

-iremos por ella- dice Celestia.

-como….. Todos escaparon- dice Shining con impotencia- vi cuando esos malditos se la llevaron….. No sabemos dónde pueda estar…. Podría estar en cualquier parte-

-Shining…. No vine al imperio de cristal a ver como ustedes seguían…. Vine a interrogar a uno de los involucrados del secuestro- dice Celestia.

-¡que!- dice Shining.

-no todos escaparon cariño….- dice Cadance.

-uno de ellos fue capturado….- dice Applejack.

-ese perro rabioso fue derrotado…. El resulto ser uno de esos ponis- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡donde esta ese maldito!- dice Shining con rabia.

-Shining…. Calmado por favor- dice Cadance.

-él está en rehabilitación….. Por poco muere en el cuándo los guardias lograron someterlo- dice Celestia.

-es lo menos que se merece ese infeliz- dice Shining con rencor.

-está gravemente herido, lo tenemos encadenado en el calabozo aun así- dice Celestia.

-¿ya lo interrogaron?- pregunta Shining con seriedad.

-eso es lo que iba a hacer pero…. Como despertaste…. Pensé que sería mejor ver primero como seguías- dice Celestia.

-yo estoy bien…. Estoy mejor que nunca- dice Shining con severidad mientras se quitaba los vendajes de su cabeza.

-cariño no….- dice Cadance preocupada, e impidiéndole continuar con quitarse los vendajes, ella intenta volver a vendarle la cabeza, pero Shining la detiene.

-cariño, estoy bien- dice Shining.

-casi mueres por ese golpe en la cabeza- dice Cadance.

-Casi- remarca Shining- se necesita más que esto para acabar con migo- dice con una sonrisa.

-bueno…. Iré a interrogar al preso- dice Celestia.

-espere- dice Shining, Celestia voltea a verlo- iré con usted-

-de acuerdo- dice Celestia.

-cariño ¡no! ¡Aun estas muy delicado!- dice Cadance preocupada.

-estire bien mi cielo…. Además él está encadenado y en peores condiciones que las mías ¿verdad princesa?- dice Shining, y Celestia asiente con la cabeza.

-ten cuidado…. No te metas en peleas con ese sujeto- dice Cadance.

-tranquila… estaré bien- dice Shining y le da un beso a su esposa.

Shining y Celestia son encaminados a los calabozos del imperio de Cristal, y en la celda más protegida y resguardada era donde se encontraba el poni que capturaron, este se encontraba encadenado de cascos y además de eso, había otras cadenas con las cuales este estaba restringido a la pared lo que le impide avanzar más de dos metros de su sitio, este además tenía vendas en todo el cuerpo y algunas puntadas, provocadas por las lanzas que les fueron clavadas, el Pegaso rojo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y el silencio de su celda, hasta que de repente este es interrumpido con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, seguido de una franja de luz que entra al abrirse. El Pegaso se ve un tanto incomodo por la luz que de golpe le pego en la cara, por lo que este cierra los ojos y se tapa la cara con sus cascos. La puerta se abre del todo y por esta entra Celestia y Shining, ambos se quedan viendo al Pegaso con una mirada llena de seriedad, que incomodaban un poco al poni.

-valla, valla, que tenemos aquí…. Celestia y Shining Armor, visitando a un vástago como yo "pero que honor"- dice el poni con ironía e inexpresividad.

-¡Princesa! ¡Para ti es tu princesa, tu diosa, Celestia!- dice Shining entre dientes.

-no lo creo… para mí solo existe una diosa, y no usaría esas fachas- dice el poni con severidad.

-¡vuelve a decirlo!- dice Shining con severidad.

-¡soldado tranquilo!- dice Celestia.

-si mi princesa- dice Shining con sumisión.

-miren a ese infeliz, reverenciándose ante una basura como tú- dice el poni.

-si dices otra palabra referente a mi persona, no prometo que salgas bien de aquí- dice Celestia con severidad.

-de acuerdo- dice el poni- pero no importa, la vida no tiene un verdadero valor, la vida es una ilusión, somos solo partículas insignificantes en un universo más grande que el infinito- dice el poni.

-¡cierra la boca! ¡Solo hablaras para responder las preguntas de tu princesa!- dice Shining.

-nunca me reverenciare ante ti, solo ante "ella"- dice el poni, Shining le da un fuerte golpe en la quijada al poni.

-¡te dije que solo hablaras para responder las preguntas de tu princesa!- dice Shining entre dientes.

-de….(escupe sangre) de acuerdo mi "princesa Celestia" ¿Qué preguntas tiene para mí? "soy su esclavo"- dice el poni.

-¿dónde la tienen?- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¿Quién?- dice el Pegaso.

-¡mi hermana! ¡Contesta alimaña! ¡¿A dónde la llevaron?!- dice Shining con rencor.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- dice el Pegaso con inexpresividad.

-¿eso que tiene que ver?- dice Shining.

-bueno…. Dependiendo de qué día podría estar en un lugar en específico o en varios- dice el poni.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- dice Shining tomándolo por el cuello.

-hollé… tranquilo viejo, es solo una bromita- dice el poni con una ligera mueca de Felicidad.

-¡deja de jugar o harás que pierda mi paciencia!- dice Shining entre dientes.

-¿qué?- dice el Pegaso.

-¿Dónde está Twilight?- Dice Shining furioso.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- dice el Pegaso- créeme, tengo que saber para tener una idea de donde esta-

-son las 10: 23 am, hoy es sábado, la secuestraron el jueves en la noche- dice Celestia.

-mmmmm okei, ya se dónde esta- dice el poni bien quitado de la pena.

-¿y bien? ¿Dónde está ella?- dice Celestia.

-¿por qué he de decirles?- dice el Pegaso con inexpresividad.

-¡porque si no te tirare todos los dientes!- dice Shining con un tono amenazante.

-"huy que miedo" como si me importara lo que pudieras hacerme- dice el poni.

- te la estas ganando- dice Shining entre dientes.

-Soldado, calmado- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¡pero el!- dice Shining alterado.

-lo sé, tienes razón- dice Celestia frotándose las cienes.

-si quieren torturarme adelante ¡háganlo!, no diré nada- dice el poni con una sonrisa.

- bien…. Si lo que quieres es jugar….. Iré por un café ¿quieres un café Shining?- dice Celestia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-no gracias Princesa- y en eso nota como Celestia antes de irse le guiña el ojo, en eso Shining entiende lo que significaba.

-hui…. La impostora se fue y yo me quede con el soldadito de hierro- dice el poni, tan pronto como dijo eso Shining lo toma por la cabeza y lo estrella contra la pared, dándose un fuerte y sonoro golpe, este se muestra un tanto aturdido por el golpe.

-Te sugiero que… no empieces por la cabeza, las víctimas quedan confusas, no sienten el siguiente…. – dice el poni pero es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en los testículos- vez, no sentí nada-

-ahora vas a decirme ¿Dónde ESTA?- dice Shining.

-jeje, no lo creo- dice el poni, Shining lo empieza a estrangular con la cadena.

-DIMELO- Grita Shining.

-genio….. No…. No puedo decirte nada…. Si…. Si no me dejas respirar- dice el poni con dificultad, Shining lo suelta.

-dímelo o hare de cada segundo de tu vida un infierno- dice Shining con un tono amenazante.

-eso suena interesante, jeje, matar es una buena opción no crees- dice el poni.

-lo hare cuando me digas donde esta- dice Shining con un tono siniestro.

-jeje, eso me gusta, no eres muy diferente a nosotros ¿sabes?- dice el poni.

-no es verdad- dice Shining.

-oh, "claro que no" jeje- dice el poni- sabes me es interesante, crees que eres superior a mí, la verdad es que somos iguales, ambos correspondemos a una entidad superior, ambos no somos más que marionetas guiada por hilos, pero te diré algo, no importa que tan devoto seas con ellas, al final morirás por ellas si continuas así, y eso no asegurara la seguridad de tu esposa Cadance…. O tu bebé- dice el poni con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Qué dices?- dice Shining.

-no lo hueles, oh si (olfatea el aire) ese aroma que solo viene de una yegua embarazada- dice con un tono un tanto pervertido- incluso desde aquí puedo oler ese característico aroma jeje-

Shining lo golpea fuertemente en la cara, luego lo levanta y lo arroja contra la pared.

-¡AHORA ME DIRÁS DONDE ESTA ELLA!- dice Shining furioso.

-no importa si llegas a tiempo al final todas morirán- dice el poni, y recibe otro golpe en la cara, el poni empieza a sangrar fuertemente por la nariz.

-la vida es una ilusión, el verdadero valor es la muerte, y todos morirán- dice el poni, Shining le da una fuerte patada en las costillas, luego lo toma y le empieza a dar repetidos golpes en el rostro.

-¡Shining Armor basta!... es suficiente- dice Celestia entrando.

-¡él se lo busco!- Dice Shining, de repente el poni se abalanza contra Shining y lo muerde en el casco con fuerza y le arranca un pedazo de carne.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- dice dándole de patadas en el estómago al poni.

-Shining ya es suficiente- dice Celestia. El poni se deja caer al suelo, vomitando sangre a montones.

-tienes que controlar tu ira….- dice Celestia mirando el decadente poni.

-el muy maldito me mordió- dice Shining sujetando su herida, la cual no dejaba de sangrar.

-será mejor que te revisen, terminamos por hoy, mañana lo interrogaremos- dice Celestia.

-pero…. Y Twilight- dice Shining.

-¡no lo dejaste en condiciones para interrogarlo!- dice Celestia con severidad.

-lo siento…- dice Shining apenado.

-ve a que te revisen- dice Celestia.

- la pata está en el estanque y quiere sus huevos perdidos- dice el poni, Shining y Celestia se detienen y voltean a verlo.

-¿Qué dijo?- dice Celestia un tanto extrañada por las palabras del poni.

-está delirando- dice Shining.

-el lagarto se los comió y en su lugar puso los suyos- dice escupiendo sangre.

-en definitiva, creo que lo golpe muy duro- dice Shining.

-la pata los cuidara día y noche como toda una madre, y cuando estos nazcan….. se comerán a mamá- dice el poni entre delirios.


	3. Chapter 3

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 3. Culpas.

Llega el amanecer en el imperio de Cristal. Shining se encontraba sentado en una silla, cercana a su cama, este estaba mirando a su esposa dormir, pacíficamente, mientras a su vez pensaba en barias cosas, entre ellas la discusión que tuvo con aquel Pegaso que tenían de prisionero, y en donde podría estar su hermana, él sabía que con cada día que pasara, los que se la llevaron podrían estar más lejos o asiéndole quien sabe que a su hermana, de solo pensar en lo que le deben estar haciendo, inquietaban y asustaban a Shining. Celestia había enviado algunos equipos de búsqueda y rescate por toda la zona del imperio de cristal, buscando en los desiertos y montañas que los rodeaban, pero pese a esto, Shining no se sentía seguro, él sabía que no sería suficiente para encontrarla a tiempo.

Los rayos del sol entran por las ventanas de la habitación de Shining y Cadance, esta última se empieza a despertar al sentir la luz en su rostro, Cadance da un profundo bostezo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Cariño…. Shining…. No…. ¿no dormiste nada?- dice Cadance un tanto preocupada.

-no tenía sueño- dice Shining con seriedad mientras se rascaba un vendaje que tenía en el casco, era de la mordida que el poni le había dado ayer.

-tienen que revisarte esa herida cariño…- dice Cadance preocupada, mirando los vendajes de Shining.

-no…. Estoy bien…. El medico la reviso ayer…. Solo me hicieron unas puntadas y desinfectaron la herida- dice Shining mirando su herida.

-Shining…. – dice Cadance.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- dice Shining.

-me preocupas….. No…..- dice Cadance.

-mi cielo…. No me calmare ni descansare hasta encontrar a mi hermana….. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?- dice Shining un tanto serio.

-lo se…. Pero…..- dice Cadance.

-iré con los guardias, veré que nuestro invitado se allá despertado de la paliza que le di ayer- dice Shining un tanto serio mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación, dejando sola a Cadance.

Shining baja a las catacumbas del imperio de Cristal, encontrándose con los guardias que resguardaban la entrada a la celda del poni.

-¿Cómo sigue ese bastardo?- dice Shining a los guardias.

-No ha despertado….- dice uno de los guardias.

-creo que se sobrepasó por la golpiza señor- dice otro.

-no lo creo, creo que se merecía algo peor- dice Shining con severidad. Los dos guardias miran por los barrotes, y ven el estado del poni inconsciente, con una serie de moretones, en todo su cuerpo. Estos tragan saliva al verlo.

-¿hoy también lo interrogara?- dice uno de los guardias con vos temblorosa.

-quizás…. Avísenme cuando despierte- dice dándose la media vuelta y yéndose.

-SI SEÑOR- dicen los dos guardias al unísono mientras ven como Shining se retiraban.

-nunca antes lo vi así de molesto con alguien- dice uno de los guardias.

-si….. Siento pena por este infeliz- dice el otro.

-por su bien…. Creo que nunca deberá despertar- dice, y el otro asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la celda, se encontraba el poni aparentemente inconsciente, pero en realidad solo estaba fingiendo, este estaba inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, pero podía escuchar todo.

-despierta- empieza a escuchar en su cabeza.

-no estoy dormido- dice el, en su mente.

-bien…. Esta echo…. Ya es hora-

-de acuerdo…. Cuando vengan esos ilusos, se los hare saber-

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor, se encontraban, el resto de las portadoras, Shining, Cadance y la princesa Celestia, desayunando.

-hace poco llego el primer equipo que envíe a buscarla…. No la han encontrado, seguirán buscando- dice Celestia -iré a interrogar al prisionero cuando despierte-

-yo iré con usted- dice Shining.

-no esta vez, se quedara afuera- dice Celestia- no creo que tenga que recordarle por qué ¿cierto soldado?- dice Celestia.

-algo que me preocupa es…. ¿para que la capturaron?- dice Applejack.

-a mí también….- dice Celestia.

-la carta que se nos fue enviada….. ¿Ellos la enviaron?- dice Spike.

-si…. Ellos solo querían a Twilight aquí….- dice Shining.

-pero lo que no entiendo es por qué en el imperio de Cristal….. ¿No era más fácil si lo intentaban en Ponyville? Digo…. Hay no hay tanta seguridad como aquí….- dice Rainbow Dash.

-es verdad- dice Rarity.

-es…. Espero que se encuentre bien…- dice Fluttershy.

-¿quizás solo querían ponernos en ridículo? Demostrar de lo que son capases ellos aun con toda la seguridad de mi reino- dice Shining con severidad.

- o quizás su escondite este cerca de aquí- dice Celestia- por eso he enviado varios grupos de búsqueda, revisaran todos los alrededores-

-no importa…. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo….. ¡Yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí sentado mientras mi hermana esta...!- dice Shining un tanto molesto y parándose de súbito.

-Shining…. Por favor…. Siéntate…..- dice Cadance algo temerosa.

-¡no puedo seguir aquí! ¡mi hermana esta haya afuera!- dice Shining molesto y se retira de la mesa, caminando muy molesto por el pasillo, y luego este por la furia da un fuerte golpe contra la pared, el impacto fue tan duro, que su casco empezó a sangrar, pero no solo eso sino que hizo una grieta muy grande en la pared, Shining frota su casco adolorido contra su pecho, y hace una ligera mueca de dolor.

-cariño…. Estas bien- se empieza a escuchar, era Cadance quien estaba atrás de Shining, mirándolo con ojos de preocupación.

-si- dice Shining fríamente.

-cariño… por favor… cálmate….. Me asusta verte así….- dice Cadance preocupada.

-no sé de qué te preocupas…. Estoy bien… ya te lo he dicho infinidad de veces- dice Shining con severidad.

-sé que me mientes, por favor…. Quieres hablar de algo…. Sabes que me puedes confiar todo a mí…- dice Cadance.

-no- dice Shining, alejándose de su esposa y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¡Shining Armor! ¡No me ignores!- dice Cadance ya molesta, y lo sigue, Shining se muestra sorprendido al escuchar el repentino cambio en el tono de voz de su mujer, de uno sereno y comprensivo, a uno brusco y severo. Shining no hace más que voltearla a ver, sin decir una sola palabra.

-¡mira! Cuando nos casamos, prometimos estar juntos en las buenas y las malas, estaré con tigo, sé que tú eres el más afectado por el secuestro de Twilight, que nadie, sé que la quieres rescatar, ¡pero no llegaras a ningún lado con esa actitud!- dice Cadance- déjanos ayudarte, la princesa Celestia mando a equipos de búsqueda, y más tarde interrogara al preso, necesito que te mantengas calmado, sé que te sientes inútil, pero tienes que entender…. que debes esperar…. Por favor- dice Cadance abrasándolo.

-cariño….. Yo….- dice Shining.

-shhhh, por favor….. – dice Cadance tapándole la boca con su casco.

-no puedo….. No puedo…. Es mi culpa- dice Shining.

-no entiendo por qué dices eso…. Tú intentaste protegerla…..- dice Cadance.

-por mi culpa se la llevaron…. ¡no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla!- dice Shining.

-tu hiciste lo que pudiste- dice Cadance.

-¡no! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ellos me derrotaron fácilmente! ¡a mí! ¡El general de la guardia!- dice Shining.

-eran tres contra uno- dice Cadance.

-¡no! ¡Los otros no participaron! Solo uno de ellos se me enfrento, y ni siquiera pude con ella más de 15 segundos- dice Shining.

-¿ella?- dice Cadance.

-olvídalo…. Me iré a la cama- dice Shining bufando.

-no…. Espera…- dice Cadance alcanzándolo- sé que te debes de sentir frustrado, asustado, molesto, preocupado….. Pero veras que todo saldrá bien- dice Cadance con un tono tranquilizador.

- cariño…. No sé qué decirte…..- dice Shining, en eso Cadance lo calla dándole un beso en la boca y abrasándolo.

-no digas nada- dice Cadance.

-no sé qué sería de mi sin ti cariño- dice Shining correspondiéndole el abraso.

-jeje, si…. Sabes…..- dice Cadance.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- dice Shining.

-quería decírtelo después…. Por todo lo que ha pasado….. Pero…- dice Cadance.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Sucede algo malo?- dice Shining algo preocupado.

-no…. No… es solo que…. Bueno….- dice Cadance sonrojándose.

-¿sí?- dice Shining frunciendo el ceño.

-estoy….. jeje…. Estoy embarazada- dice Cadance sonrojada.

-¿qué?- dice Shining sorprendido y en eso recuerda.

Flashback.

Este recuerda cuando estaba "interrogando" al poni que estaba involucrado en el secuestro de Twilight.

-y eso no asegurara la seguridad de tu esposa Cadance…. O tu bebé- dice el poni.

-¿Qué dices?- dice Shining.

-no lo hueles, oh si (olfatea el aire) ese aroma que solo viene de una yegua embarazada- dice el poni.

Fin del Flashback.

-ese idiota tenia razón... ¿pero cómo lo supo? ¿En verdad lo olio?- piensa Shining -em…. Embarazada…..- le dice Shining a su esposa.

-si…. Jeje- dice ella abrasándolo- vamos a ser padres- dice besándolo.

-cariño…. De…. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes….?- dice Shining.

-jeje, algunos días- dice Cadance.

-es maravilloso….- dice Shining.

-bueno….. Regresemos…. Tenemos que terminar de desayunar…. No crees…- dice Cadance.

-jeje, si- dice Shining.

Ambos regresan al gran comedor, ya la mayoría había acabado de desayunar, por lo que solo estaba Pinkie Pie, quien aún estaba comiendo, Applejack quien estaba esperando a Pinkie, y la Princesa Celestia, quien ya había terminado, pero por alguna razón no se había retirado.

-el preso despertó- dice Celestia.

-¡¿qué?!- dice Shining.

-iré a interrogarlo, ¿quieres acompañarme? Claro…. Solo esta vez, no lo golpees hasta dejarlo medio muerto- dice Celestia.

-si princesa….- dice Shining.

-¡a no!- Dice Cadance.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué no cariño?- dice Shining.

-¡primero quiero que termines de desayunar!- dice Cadance.

-es… está bien….- dice Shining con sumisión.

-no te preocupes…. Te esperare- dice Celestia. Shining se acerca a su plato de sopa y le da un sorbo.

-está un poco fría- dice él.

-¡que esperabas si dejaste que el plato se enfriara! ¡Anda, termina de comer!- dice Cadance.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, Shining y Celestia se dirigieron a él calabozo, de las catacumbas del imperio.

-Shining, por favor contrólate cuando entremos- dice Celestia.

-Si princesa…. Me apeno por mi comportamiento- dice Shining encogido de hombros.

-no te preocupes, te entiendo, creo que yo actuaria de la misma forma si mi hermana fuera la que secuestraron- dice Celestia.

-¿enserio?- dice Shining.

-por supuesto, es comprensible, pero no te preocupes, pronto la rescataremos- dice Celestia, ambos ponis llegan a la entrada de la celda, los guardias dan una reverencia en señal de respeto, y luego pasan a abrir la celda, Shining entra primero seguido de Celestia.

-hola, vienen a visitarme de nuevo, "que honra"- dice el poni con dificultad, puesto que aún estaba gravemente lastimado y adolorido, por la anterior paliza de Shining.

-¿ahora si hablaras? ¡espero que con lo que sufriste ayer, te allá servido de lección para que entiendas que nosotros no estamos jugando!- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¿Qué me dirían si les dijera que no me importo ni en lo más mínimo mi tortura?- dice el poni con indiferencia.

-eres un masoquista- dice Shining.

-la verdad…. Nop… solo que ya estoy muy acostumbrado al dolor, eso no me hace masoquista- dice el poni mirando hacia Shining y en eso nota el vendaje que este tenía en el casco.

-jeje, ahora si eres igual que yo- dice el poni en un tono poco audible y con una ligera mueca de felicidad en su boca.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dice Shining.

-nada, nada, jeje- dice el poni.

-ahora nos dirás ¿Dónde está Twilight?- dice Celestia.

-jeje, ¿en serio quieren saberlo?- dice el poni burlonamente.

-¡es acaso otra de tus bromas!- dice Shining molesto.

-¿te enojas si te digo que sí?- dice el Pegaso.

-Shining Tranquilo- dice Celestia.

-huy si, tranquilo perrito, jeje- dice el poni burlonamente.

-ahora responde ¿Dónde está Twilight?- dice Celestia.

-ella está en un lugar seguro, no se preocupen- dice el poni en broma como si se tratara de un borracho entre compadres.

-¡deja de jugar!- dice Shining.

-no es mi culpa, tú me sacudiste el cerebro- dice el poni.

-como si no te lo merecieras- dice Shining con severidad.

-Shining, solo quiere provocarte otra vez- dice Celestia.

-¡Exacto! ¡"Hollé pero que inteligente eres, ya veo por qué eres la mandamás"!- dice el poni burlonamente.

-okei, adelante- dice Celestia, y en eso Shining arremete contra el poni, golpeándolo nuevamente, por un rato más, pero esta vez se aseguró de no ser muy brusco para no dejarlo incapacitado otra vez.

-jajaja, no son muy diferentes a mí, me lo acaban de comprobar- dice el poni burlonamente mientras escupía sangre.

-¡ahora nos dirás! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?!- dice Shining.

-¡son unos idiotas! ¡Buscaron en todas partes menos bajo sus propios pies!- dice el poni burlonamente.

-¡que!- dice Celestia sorprendida.

- ¡no! ¡yo los vi salir del castillo!- dice Shining.

-eso es lo que creíste ver jejeje, pues, este castillo tiene muchos lugares secretos donde esconderse, mis amigos han estado todo el tiempo aquí abajo, en uno de los pasadizos secretos, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cuál? Jeje, eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú mismo o son demasiado idiotas como para no encontrarlos- dice el poni burlonamente- su querida Twilight ha estado bajo sus narices todo el tiempo, y fueron tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta.


	4. Chapter 4

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 4. El pasadizo secreto del imperio de cristal.

Celestia ordeno la búsqueda de los pasadizos secretos por todo el imperio de Cristal, cada rincón del castillo fue revisado por todos los guardias, y habitantes del imperio, en búsqueda de Twilight, pasaron un par de horas, y solo encontraron algunas cuantas habitaciones secretas, por el castillo y la ciudad, sin embargo dentro de estas no encontraban lo que buscaban, encontraron desde catacumbas, antiguas tumbas, hasta simples bibliotecas secretas, pero no había rastro de Twilight o sus captores. Las portadoras de la armonía junto a algunos guardias se encontraban en uno de los pasillos buscando tales pasadizos.

-¿están seguras que está aquí?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-eso dijo la princesa Celestia- dice Applejack.

-no me parece lógico que este aquí- dice Rainbow Dash.

-este pasillo está demasiado sucio- dice Rarity mirando con repulsión una escultura de cristal empolvada.

-el imperio es muy grande….- dice Fluttershy.

-podría estar en cualquier parte- dice Rainbow Dash.

-es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- dice Rarity.

-no podemos rendirnos, ¡tenemos que seguir buscando!- dice Applejack.

-¡tienes razón!- dice Rainbow Dash, buscando en lo alto de los techos del pasillo.

-oigan….. ¿Y Pinkie?- dice Fluttershy.

-no lo sé…..- dice Applejack.

-Quién sabe dónde se allá metido…. Yo estoy buscando por aquí a ver si hay algún pasadizo o habitación secreta- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡hola Dashie!- escucha Rainbow Das de repente detrás de ella, esta se sobre salta, dando un leve grito, que esta intento callar, pero no pudo, Rainbow Dash volteó detrás de ella, y ve a Pinkie Pie sobre una de las vigas de concreto de la estructura.

-¡Pinkie Pie! Me asus….. Rompiste mi concentración- dice Rainbow Dash.

-perdona Dashie…. ¿te asuste?- dice Pinkie.

-¡que! Nooo…..- dice está mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí arriba?- dice Applejack mirando hacia con Pinkie.

-te…. Ten cuidado Pinkie…. No… no te vayas a caer- dice Fluttershy muy nerviosa.

-por el amor de Celestia baja de ahí- dice Rarity.

-oki doki- dice Pinkie con una sonrisa, esta se acerca a una pared cercana y de repente un pasadizo se abre frente a ella, y Pinkie entra en este de golpe.

-¿A dónde se metió?- dice Applejack. De repente esta siente que se eleva, y se escucha un grito por parte de Fluttershy quien se esconde detrás de Rarity, Applejack mira el suelo donde ella estaba parada y ve a Pinkie Pie, quien estaba emergiendo por un pasadizo en el suelo, por una especie de ascensor.

-nop- dice Pinkie saltando hacia sus amigas.

-¿no qué?- dice Rarity.

-Twilight no se encuentra en ese pasadizo…. O en alguno de los 25 que encontré- dice Pinkie.

-¡25! ¡en menos de dos horas encontraste 25!- dice Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

-sí, Entre ellos uno que llevaba de la cocina al jardín, otro que llevaba a la habitación de Shining y Cadance. También había uno en mi habitas ion, aunque solo era una vieja despensa secreta, aunque solo habían un montón de velas, y comida seca en costales, pero las papas deshidratadas no saben tan mal, yo me comí 3 bolsas, y luego seguí buscando, encontré un túnel secreto que llevaba de un pasillo a él gran salón, y otros más en los niveles inferiores del castillo- dice Pinkie- ¡oigan y ustedes ¿cuantos encontraron?!-

-bueno…. Yo encontré una pared falsa en la biblioteca, y detrás de ella, solo había una serie de pergaminos antiguos con un dialecto extraño- dice Applejack.

- yo encontré otra pared falsa, pero que solo servía como puerta secreta a los jardines exteriores del castillo- dice Rarity.

-y yo….. Em…..- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no has encontrado ninguno ¿verdad?- dice Rarity.

-¡que te pasa! ¡Pero claro que encontré uno!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡enserio Dashie! ¡¿Dónde?!- dice Pinkie emocionada.

-em…..- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bueno, bueno, esta no es una competencia, lo importante es encontrar a Twilight- dice Applejack.

-tienes razón….- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡oki doki, seguiré buscando!- dice Pinkie corriendo por el pasillo.

-si yo también- dice Rarity.

-yo iré de nuevo en la biblioteca…. Quizás haya algún otro pasadizo que no vi- dice Applejack.

-y yo…. Bueno…. Ta…. También buscare….- dice Fluttershy.

-y yo…. me quede sola- dice Rainbow Dash.

Pasa otra hora, y las chicas se vuelven a reunir en el gran salón.

-¿la encontraron?- dice Applejack.

-no- dice Rarity rendida.

-yo tampoco encontré nada- dice Rainbow Dash.

-y tu… ¿Fluttershy encontraste alguna pista?- dice Applejack, Fluttershy agita la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Revise 23 habitaciones secretas y 34 pasillos ocultos y nada!- dice Pinkie Pie Frustrada.

-¡quizás ni siquiera este aquí!- dice Rarity.

-¡es verdad, ese idiota debió mentirles a Shining y la princesa Celestia!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si es así…. ¿Dónde estará Twilight?- dice Pinkie Pie un tanto preocupada y triste, puesto que tenía la esperanza de encontrarla pronto.

-no lo sé- dice Applejack un tanto triste.

-vamos a ver si Shining, o alguien más encontró algo- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡siiii quizás ellos la encontraron!- dice Pinkie Pie animándose de nuevo, todas se dirigen a con los demás guardáis y Shining los cuales tuvieron menor suerte que ellas encontrando los pasadizos.

-no….. No sé dónde pueda estar….. Solo el castillo… es inmenso…. Y ni hablar del resto de la ciudad- dice Shining con pesar -iré a interrogar otra vez a ese infeliz- dice Shining con seriedad.

-¡nosotras iremos con tigo!- dice Pinkie.

-de acuerdo…. Pero no se alejen de mí… y se quedaran fuera de su celda cuando lo interrogue- dice Shining.

El resto de las mane six acompañan a Shining al calabozo, Fluttershy empezó a sentir gran temor, al adentrare a los rincones más inhóspitos y oscuros del calabozo.

-Fluttershy…. Si quieres no vengas…. Espéranos en el gran salón- dice Applejack al notar lo aterrada que esta se veía.

-que….. No….. No….. Estoy bien…- dice Fluttershy titilando del miedo.

- ¿segura? ¡Por qué pareces maraca!- dice Pinkie.

-es…. Estoy bien…- dice Fluttershy.

-está bien… es bueno tener miedo…. Todas tenemos miedo…. Yo lo tengo- dice Applejack con un tono suave.

-yo no- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bueno…. Casi todas tenemos miedo- dice Applejack mirando de mala manera a Rainbow Dash- Fluttershy…. Si quieres ven, yo te acompañare arriba- dice Applejack tomándola del casco.

-No…. Yo iré con ella arriba… tu ve con los demás Applejack- dice Rarity.

-¿Esta segura?- dice Applejack

-¡pero claro que estoy segura! ¡Solo mira este lugar! ¡Se ve que no ha pasado una escoba aquí en mucho tiempo!- dice señalando la tierra en el suelo y las telarañas en las paredes- vámonos Fluttershy este no es un lugar para nosotras… ¡chicas las esperamos arriba!- dice Rarity tomando a Fluttershy por el casco y llevándosela a la superficie.

-bueno…. Continuemos- dice Applejack.

-¿falta mucho?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no… su celda está cerca- responde Shining.

-¿Por qué su celda está en un lugar tan profundo? pasamos por barias celdas bacías antes de llegar a estas profundidades- dice Rainbow Dash.

-es más por seguridad, no podemos fiarnos de un poni que se puede convertir en lobo- dice Shining con seriedad.

-lo… lobo…- dice Applejack temerosa recordando a la vez, aquella bestias que las ataco el día que Twilight fue secuestrada.

-¡él era ese monstruo!- dice Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

-si- dice Shining con seriedad.

-wow…. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a ese poni- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Cuáles?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-primero ¿no le da calor tener tanto pelo de repente? segundo ¿Por qué los perros se orinan en las esquinas y los arboles? Me parece poco educado de su parte. Tercero ¿es un poni que se transforma en lobo o un lobo que se transforma en poni? Cuarto ¿que le gusta comer? Quinto….- dice Pinkie pero es interrumpida.

-sí, si, si, ya entendimos Pinkie- dice Rainbow Dash un tanto fastidiada.

-llegamos- dice Shining señalando una celda resguardada por dos guardias.

-¿Cómo sigue el preso?- dice Shining.

-desde su última visita no se ha movido- dice uno de los guardias.

-ábranla- dice Shining con severidad, los dos guardias sacan una llave cada uno y la introducen en dos erranuras diferentes, y seguido de eso, quitan un tablón que aseguraba la puerta, estos abren la puerta y Shining entra.

-¡muy bien infeliz, déjate de juegos y dime dónde está mi hermana!- dice Shining con severidad, acercándose a lo que a primera vista parecía el poni, pero al acercarse más resulto ser solo un maniquí (como los que usa Rarity para hacer sus vestidos) este tenía una cara sonriente pintada en la cara, y un papel pegado en la espalda que decía- si no te apresuras nunca la encontraras-

-¡NOOO!- dice Shining saliendo de la celda rápidamente.

-¿que es lo que pasa señor?- dice uno de los guardias.

-¡ha escapado! ¡Tú corre a avisar a los demás!- dice Shining señalando a uno de los guardias- y tu- dice tomando al otro guardia- ¡¿Cómo es que ese idiota escapo?!- dice Shining entre dientes.

-¡que! Yo…. No lo sé…. ¡le juro que no salió por esa puerta!- dice el guardia asustado.

-¡entonces por donde!- dice Shining molesto.

-quizás por aquí- dice Pinkie, todos voltean en todas direcciones y ven que pinkie se metió dentro de la celda, abriendo un pequeño compartimiento secreto, Shining inmediatamente corre hasta este y lo abre del todo y sin pensarlo dos veces entra. Shining se arrastra por un túnel muy estrecho por el que apenas cabía, sigue el camino hasta llegar a un callejón fuera del castillo.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!- Grita Shining con todas sus fuerzas, expresando su cólera y frustración ante este acontecimiento. Este sale del túnel directo a la superficie de callejón, mirando en todas direcciones con la ligera esperanza de encontrarlo, dado a que este poni estaba gravemente herido, se suponía que no debía estar muy lejos, este camina unos metros y no tarda en encontrarse todos los vendajes del poni, algunos de estos aún tenían sangre fresca, proveniente de las heridas del poni, y eso significaba que no debía estar demasiado lejos. Shining sigue el rastro de sangre y vendajes abandonados hasta un callejón sin salida.

-im…. Imposible, la única forma de que haya salido de aquí es volando…. Tenía las alas rotas… el medico lo reviso… las tenía destrozadas- decía Shining confundido, este mira al suelo y divisa una hoja de papel, este la toma y la lee, esta decía con letras muy grandes – si llegas a leer esto capitán te diré ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No que tu hermana era tu mayor prioridad?-

Shining regresa al castillo, reuniéndose con las portadoras y Celestia quienes lo estaban esperando.

-envié a que lo buscaran por todo el castillo- dice Celestia.

-no servirá, escapo, esta fuera- dice Shining con un tono severo- lo que quiero saber es… ¿POR QUÉ HABÍA UN PASADIZO SECRETO EN ESA CELDA?- dice molesto.

-esa parte del castillo antes no era un calabozo….. De hecho ni siquiera había calabozos en el imperio de cristal….. Hasta el reinado de King sombra….. Esa parte eran antes los salones donde dormían los sirvientes, y también las bodegas donde se guardaba la comida- responde Celestia.

-genial- dice Shining molesto, sentándose en el suelo – mi única esperanza…. ¡El único que tenía una idea de donde podría estar mi hermana se ha ido!- dice Shining entre dientes.

-lo siento…. Seguiremos buscando- dice Celestia.

-¡chicas! ¡Chicas!- se escucha, todas voltean hacia las escaleras, y ven a Spike corriendo hacia ellos frenéticamente, pero este tropieza y cae de las escaleras, pero antes de que se diera un golpe muy duro contra las escaleras, y caer rebotando sobre estas, Rainbow Dash vuela velozmente y logra cacharlo.

-jeje, cuidado bebé dragón- dice Rainbow Dash.

-gra… gracias…- dice Spike, dando un suspiro de alivio por la segura golpiza que se habría dado si no lo hubiera atrapado.

- bueno…. Por qué tanta urgencia…. ¿Qué pasa?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si, por poco y te nos rompes- dice Applejack.

-nunca se corre en las escaleras- dice Fluttershy.

-sí, si…. Lo siento…. Tendré más cuidado- dice Spike.

-bueno…. Y ¿por qué es que corrías así de frenéticamente?- dice Applejack.

-oh si…. Creo saber cuál pasadizo secreto se refería ese poni extraño- dice Spike.

-¡QUEEEEE ¿ES VERDAD?! ¡DONDE!- dicen todos sorprendidos.


	5. Chapter 5

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 5. Las catacumbas del imperio de cristal.

Spike llevo a las portadoras, Shining y a Celestia, hasta la sala del trono del castillo de Cristal.

-¡aquí está el pasadizo!- dice Spike señalando el suelo.

-¿qué?- dice Rainbow Dash confundida.

-¡si aquí esta!- dice el bebé dragón dando de brincos en el suelo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dice Shining.

-recuerdan cuando el imperio apareció y teníamos que encontrar el corazón de cristal para impedir que sombra se apoderara del imperio….- dice Spike- el corazón lo encontramos en este pasadizo secreto- todos se ponen a revisar el suelo, intentando abrirlo, pero estos no podían.

-¡no se abre!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿estás seguro que estaba aquí?- dice Applejack.

-si….. Aunque….. No recuerdo bien cómo es que lo abrió- dice Spike mirando en todas direcciones- oh creo recordar que ella disparo un rayo de energía oscura o algo parecido a ese diamante que se encuentra en la sima del trono- dice apuntando al trono.

-yo me encargare ¡todos háganse a un lado!- dice Celestia, todas se apartan, esta se concentra, cierra los ojos por unos segundos y luego los abre de golpe, estos despedían energía oscura y pronto su cuerno seria envuelto por esa misma energía, la cual dispara contra el diamante, este se ilumina con un resplandor morado, y proyecta una sombra que rebelara unas escaleras secretas en el piso.

-corrales….. Se ve demasiado profundo- dice Applejack.

-y… y…. oscuro- dice Fluttershy temerosa.

- estoy seguro que Twilight debe estar ahí abajo- dice Spike.

-yo también tengo ese presentimiento- dice Shining con severidad.

-bien ¡que estamos esperando! ¡Bajemos!- dice Pinkie Pie saltando a las escaleras, pero de repente Applejack la toma por la cola y se lo impide, arrastrándola de vuelta.

-¡no! No sabemos qué es lo que hay ahí abajo- dice Applejack.

-Shining ve por un grupo de tus mejores guardias, bajaremos- dice Celestia con severidad.

-si mi princesa- dice Shining retirándose, al poco tiempo este regresa con una docena de guardias de cristal.

-muy bien bajaremos a buscar a la princesa Twilight, todos atentos, no sabemos que nos esperara abajo- dice Celestia a sus guardias, estos asienten con la cabeza y empiezan a bajar las escaleras, pero las portadoras estaban por seguirlos, en eso Celestia las detiene- ustedes no irán- dice con severidad.

-¡que!- dice Rainbow Dash- ¿Por qué no?

- es muy peligroso- dice Shining.

-ustedes quédense aquí, nosotros bajaremos, yo tengo que ir a rescatar a mi estudiante- dice Celestia.

-¡y nosotras a nuestra amiga!- dice Pinkie algo molesta, para sorpresa de las demás.

-¡es una orden! ¡Ninguna de ustedes se arriesgara!- dice Celestia con severidad, todas se quedan inmóviles al escuchar el tono de voz de Celestia.

Celestia y Shining bajan al fondo de las escaleras, mientras más avanzamos más oscuro se ponía y les era muy difícil seguir sin sentir que en cualquier momento tropezaran y caerán al fondo, si no tienen el más mínimo cuidado. Luego de algunos minutos de bajar escaleras por fin llegan al fondo.

-está aquí… estoy seguro… lo siento…. Lo…..lo... - dice Shining pero en eso piensa- ¿lo huelo?-

-sí, yo también, continuemos- dice Celestia. Estos se dirigen hasta una puerta, la cual estaba cerrada, los guardias intentan derribarla, pero era inútil, pues esta parecía ser más dura que el acero, y no había ni la más mínima señal de que esta cedería.

-¡no podremos abrirla sin una llave!- dice uno de los guardias.

-no creo que necesite una llave- dice Celestia acercándose a la puerta y revisándola minuciosamente, luego de un par de minutos, esta hace brillar su cuerno nuevamente con magia oscura y dispara contra la puerta, esta se abre, pero un resplandor golpea a Celestia.

-do… ¿Dónde estoy?- dice Celestia, de repente un rayo la golpea fuertemente, esta cae con fuerza al suelo, Celestia intenta levantarse, pero de repente un segundo rallo le da en la espalda, Celestia mira a su alrededor intentando ubicar a su atacante, y en eso nota que se encontraba en un lugar que le era demasiado familiar.

-¡no! ¡No puede ser!- dice Celestia exaltada al notar que donde se encontraba no era ni más ni menos que su antiguo hogar, el castillo de las dos hermanas, frente a ella aparece una alicornio oscura, esta no se trataba de nadie más que su propia hermana bajo su influencia oscura como Nightmare Moon.

-¡DEFIENDETE!- dice la alicornio oscura con severidad y rabia en su voz.

-no…. No lo hare- dice Celestia suplicante.

-si no lo haces…. Te matare de todas formas- dice ella arremetiendo contra Celestia.

-princesa ¡princesa!- se escucha, Celestia abre los ojos de golpe, y nota que se encuentra de nuevo en las catacumbas del imperio de Cristal.

-¡que!... do...- dice Celestia confundida.

-princesa…. ¿está usted bien?- dice Shining un tanto preocupado, puesto a que cuando Celestia disparo el hechizo, y la puerta se abrió, esta se quedó inmóvil, y empezó a balbucear un par de cosas, con un tono que denotaba pánico.

-si…. ¡sí!- dice ella cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-princesa…. ¿Qué le sucedió?- dice Shining preocupado.

-nada…. Solo una pequeña trampa de ilusión… estoy bien- dice ella con seriedad, disparando nuevamente un rayo contra la puerta, pero esta vez de luz para purificar la puerta, esta se habré de nuevo y esta vez les rebela el camino a otro salón, todos entran y da un alarido de disgusto al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que más escaleras, pero esta vez hacia arriba.

-según parece ahora tenemos que subir- dice un guardia.

-si….- dice Celestia con disgusto.

-no…. No lo creo….- dice Shining alejándose de las escaleras, este empieza a presenciar un aroma muy familiar, muy fuerte, él no estaba seguro a que se debía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si lo seguía quizás encuentre a su hermana.

-creo que hay otro pasadizo secreto…. En aquella dirección- dice Shining apuntando hasta el suelo que se encontraba más adelante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dice un guardia.

-no…. No estoy seguro- dice Shining un tanto confundido.

-todos caminan por la habitación en blanco, y se detienen justo en donde Shining les indico, este se inca en el suelo, y lo revisa, da unos leves golpes, y en eso el hace brillar su cuerno y dispara un rayo contra el suelo, se levanta el polvo y una vez que se desvanece se rebelan otras escaleras secretas, pero estas bajaban, ellos las bajan y llegan a un salón aún más grande, el cual era solo el centro de lo que parecía ser una serie de pasillos, sin embargo esto no fue lo que llamo su atención, sino un espejo muy similar al encontrado en el salón de los tesoros (muy similar al que se nos presentó como el portal entre el mundo de Equestria a Equestria girls) solo que este tenía runas doradas, y estaba echo de un metal blanco. El espejo a su vez estaba rodeado por una serie de velas que yacían ya usadas y apagadas, formando un círculo alrededor de espejo blanco.

-¿cree que este sea un portal?- dice Shining revisando el espejo.

-no lo sé….. Pero…. Si lo es…. Es muy probable que este sellado…. – dice Celestia mirando el espejo con un poco de curiosidad y miedo.

-si esta serrado no cree que...- dice Shining asustado.

-dijo que se nos acababa el tiempo- dice Celestia, tragando saliva, pensando en el poni prisionero que tenían.

-¡NO! ¡TWILIGHT! ¡NOOOOOO!- dice Shining colocando su casco contra el espejo, y sin lograr impedir soltar una lagrima, para luego poniéndose de rodillas ante el espejo, con gran cólera y tristeza.

-te... te falle- dice él entre lágrimas.

De repente Celestia siente una poderosa energía siendo expulsada de pronto del espejo, y por un instante sintió la presencia de algo muy poderoso, Celestia retrocede asustada y mira el suelo notando una serie de marcas talladas en el suelo que ella pisaba, esta se eleva para ver mejor, y en eso nota que las marcas formaban una estrella de cinco puntas, del tamaño de la habitación entera. Esta mira en todas las direcciones de los pasillos, y ve que son 5 pasillos contando por el que vinieron, y cada punta de la estrella apuntaba a uno de esos túneles.

Shining del coraje da una patada contra el escudo, este se golpea fuertemente contra el piso, se provocó un gran estruendo, pero para sorpresa de todos, el espejo no se rompió, ni siquiera se agrieto.

-¡Shining Armor tranquilícese!- dice Celestia con severidad, bajando al suelo y revisando el espejo, el cual estaba intacto.

-pudiste haberlo roto- dice Celestia con seriedad mirando el espejo en el suelo.

-NO VE QUE YA SE LA LLEVARON- dice Shining colérico.

-quizás pero…. Quizás yo pueda…. No es una garantía… pero si uso todos mis recursos de investigación, y todo mi poder quizás pueda volver a abrirlo- dice Celestia con severidad.

-¡enserio!- dice Shining con un ligero tono de esperanza, y a su vez sintiendo culpa por lo idiota e impulsivo que actúo hace poco.

-si… pero me tomara tiempo- dice Celestia. De repente para sorpresa de Shining Celestia le da una bofetada muy fuerte y sonora, que hizo eco en el salón- ¡no seas idiota! ¡Si lo hubieras roto esa esperanza se nos habría extinguido!- dice esta, muy molesta con Shining.

-per… perdone- dice Shining apenado y nervioso.

-ya no importa ¡lleven este espejo a la superficie!- ordena Celestia, dos guardias lo toman y se lo llevan cargando de regreso.

-revisaremos el resto de los pasillos, en caso de que haiga alguna pista- le dice Celestia a Shining, acercándose al pasillo más cercano a ella, y mirándolo, observando la oscuridad que lo invadía- No me esperaba que este lugar fuera tan grande... Necesitaremos de más guardias, regresaremos a la superficie por mas refuerzos- dice dándose la media vuelta, pero en eso nota a Shining parado frente a uno de los pasillos.

-¡Shining Armor, regresaremos después! ¡Venga con nosotros soldado!- dice Celestia.

-no…. No creo que haga falta revisarlos todos o reactivar ese espejo mágico- dice Shining mirando hacia la oscuridad de ese pasillo que yacía frente a él.

-¿a qué se refiere?- dice Celestia.

-puedo oler el aroma de mi hermana en esa dirección- dice Shining.

-¿qué?... ¿Cómo que oler?- dice Celestia, Shining corre en dirección al pasillo, entrando, sin importarle si quiera que clase de peligros se encuentren en esa dirección.

-¡Shining Armor regrese!- dice Celestia, esta entra con él, e intenta seguirle el paso, pero para sorpresa de ella, Shining corría más rápido que un poni terrestre de carreras, dejándola atrás, Shining corre por varios minutos en línea recta, pasando frente a una serie de pasillos y desviaciones, este siguió derecho sin darle importancia a los otros caminos. Sin embargo, sin que él o sus sentidos ahora más desarrollados se percataran este estaba siendo observado, por otras entidades.

-se está acercando-

-dejemos que se acerque un poco más al objetivo, luego libérenlo-

-Entendido-

Shining sigue corriendo por la oscuridad, hasta que esté de repente da vuelta en un pasillo en específico, guiado únicamente por el fuerte aroma que inquietaban su olfato, este no sabía a qué se debía este cambio en el, pero por el momento no le importaba, pues tenía una meta más importante en su mente, este sigue el pasillo hasta llegar a una zona en donde se ubicaban una serie de celdas, del tipo antiguas, a juzgar por el estilo de arquitectura, pues eran cuevas con barrotes, la mayoría abiertas, con esqueletos de ponis de más de 1000 años de antigüedad dentro, Shining sigue caminando hasta encontrarse con una celda cerrada, este se acerca a esta, e intenta mirar por los barrotes, pero se encontraba completamente oscuro dentro, Shining hace brillar su cuerno, y dispara un hechizo de luz, e intento alumbrar el interior de la cueva, pero aún estaba muy oscuro, sin embargo, pronto logro divisar una figura morada recostada en una cama de roca.

-serás tú….- dice el con un nudo a la garganta e intentando abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba completamente cerrada, sin embargo, no se iba a poner a buscar la llave en esta ocasión, este hace brillar su cuerno para esta vez disparar un rayo contra las bisagras y el seguro de la puerta, y así quitar la puerta de su camino y entrar corriendo hasta la figura entre las sombras, vuelve a hacer brillar su cuerno, esta vez para alumbrarse, y abrasa a la figura, esta no era nadie más que Twilight inconsciente.


	6. Chapter 6

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 6. Rescate.

-¡Twilight, Twilight, por favor despierta!- Imploraba Shining mientras intentaba hacer que esta reaccionara, Twilight aun respiraba, cosa que calmo un poco al unicornio, pero este seguía preocupado y asustado por el estado de su hermana, Twilight aparentemente estaba inconsciente, Shining empezó a revisarla rápidamente, para ver si tenía alguna herida, o signo de maltrato de parte de sus captores, pero aparentemente, ni si quiera la habían tocado, estaba completamente ilesa. Luego de unos minutos esta empieza a abrir los ojos, mirando a Shining quien la sostenía entre sus cascos.

-Shi….. Shining- dice Ella despertando, esta se levanta de súbito muy confundida, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡Twilight! Tranquila…. Tranquila, te sacare de aquí- dice Shining.

-¿qué? ¿Do…. Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es lo que paso?- dice confundida, aparentemente no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado, esta sigue mirando en todas direcciones, e intentando comprender que es lo que estaba pasando.

-te lo contare todo cuando regresemos a la superficie- dice Shining ayudándola a levantarse-¿te encuentras bien….? ¿Puedes caminar?- dice preocupado.

-si… solo algo mareada… pero si… yo puedo sola- dice Twilight.

.okei…. ven… por aquí- dice Shining, guiándola a la salida.

Mientras tanto, desde otro sitio alejado, otros seres los observaban sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

-la encontró-

-esto será divertido- dice una vos femenina.

-¿está segura de esto?-

-jeje, solo hacia funcionara todo- dice la vos femenina.

-de acuerdo-

Volviendo con Shining y Twilight, este nota que se encontraba encadenada por una de sus patas traseras, por lo que para no lastimarla e irse de una vez, al no tener la llave decidió romper la cadena, estaban saliendo de la celda cuando de repente se escucha un retumbar, y un gruñido a lo lejos.

-¡que es eso!- dice Twilight.

-no lo sé…- dice Shining con seriedad mientras a su vez olfatea el aire y presta atención a los sonidos- se ha abierto una celda…. A juzgar por el sonido es una muy grande…. Y me está llegando un aroma a…. ¿un árbol?- pensaba él.

-corre- dice Shining, los dos ponis corren de regreso, en eso se empieza a escuchar un fuerte retumbar, como si fueran pisadas de algo siguiéndolos, seguido de un fuerte impacto, y un sonido como de movimiento de tierra.

-¿de qué huimos? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Shining?- dice Twilight asustada.

-no lo se…. Pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno ¡corre!- dice Shining.

De repente se siente un estremecer entre la tierra, se genera un levantamiento de rocas frente a ellos, y de repente surge una criatura negra, a la cual por la oscuridad intensa de esa parte de la cueva, no pudieron distinguir más que su gran tamaño y que aparentemente estaba cubierta por varios picos en todo su cuerpo.

La criatura arremete contra ellos, Shining inmediatamente empuja a Twilight, este recibe un fuerte zarpazo de la criatura y se estrella con fuerza contra la pared. Shining se levanta algo adolorido, y en eso siente un fuerte ardor en su pecho, este revisa su torso y nota lo que parecían ser espinas negras clavadas en su torso.

-¡Shining!- dice Twilight, esta había sido tomada por la criatura y se la estaba llevando.

-¡no se los volveré a permitir!- dice con gran ira, poniéndose de pie y corriendo lo más rápido que podía contra la criatura, la cual estaba escapando con su hermana. Para sorpresa de este, el solo logra alcanzar a la bestia solo corriendo, por alguna razón sus patas eran mucho más veloces que antes, sin embargo no sabía que es lo que aria cuando la tuviera de nuevo frente a frente, pero en eso el mira al frente y nota una placa de metal, perteneciente a una de las puertas derribadas, este corre hacia ella, y la toma, luego se dirige hacia la criatura, da un largo salto, y con la placa de metal golpea a la bestia en el rostro, este suelta a Twilight.

-¡gracias!- dice ella.

-¿por qué no le disparaste algún hechizo hermana? ¿aún estas débil?- dice Shining, pues le parecía extraño que se la allá llevado, y ella, siendo una estudiante muy talentosa de magia, no haya hecho nada para que esta criatura la soltara.

-¡lo intente pero!- dice Twilight, en eso la bestia se levanta y se coloca frente a ellos, gruñéndoles, Shining dispara un poderoso rayo de luz contra la criatura, pero este no le hizo ni cosquillas a la bestia.

-¡vez, esa bestia es invulnerable a la magia!- dice Twilight.

-ya lo note…..- dice Shining mirando a la criatura, checando sus movimientos. La criatura les ruje y se para en dos patas, imponiéndose a sí misma para causar intimidación a los dos ponis, con Twilight esto funciono, pero no con Shining quien se mantenía serio.

-esa hora- dice Shining- corre por aquel pasillo, si lo sigues llegaras con la princesa Celestia- dice Shining apuntando a un pasillo entre la oscuridad.

-pero….- dice Twilight.

-no te preocupes, además de nosotros no huelo a nadie más cerca- dice Shining.

-¿oler?- dice Twilight confundida.

-¡CORRE AHORA!- grita Shining, Twilight corre, pero en eso la criatura se percata de su escape, este da un paso, pero Shining se antepone con él la placa de metal como única arma.

-¡si quieres pasar primero tendrás que eliminarme!- dice Shining con severidad, pero para sorpresa de él, la bestia en lugar de arremeter contra él, esta da un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, cosa que Shining no entendió, y creyó por un segundo que solo se trataba de un simple movimiento de imponencia por parte de una criatura aparentemente sin cerebro, pero pronto este vera que se equivocó, pues al voltear atrás de él, vio que Twilight estaba atrapada entre una serie de raíces negras.

-ahora entiendo…. Ese aroma a árbol… ERES UN MALDITO ÁRBOL VERDAD- dice Shining, la bestia asiente con la cabeza, y da un leve gruñido que se asemejaba a una risa.

-esto será más entretenido de lo que pensé- dice Shining con una Sonrisa.

-¡Shining! Por… ¿por qué dices eso?- dice Twilight desde su prisión de raíces, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero esa forma de actuar, esa voz, por un momento pareció como si le pareciera divertido.

- Shining toma la placa de metal, y arremete contra la bestia de espinas, pero esta inmediatamente se quita de su camino, Shining inmediatamente da otro brinco, pero esta vez contra el techo, y se cuelga, para luego caerle encima a la Bestia, usado la placa de metal para golpearla de nuevo. La bestia cae al suelo de súbito, pero no tarda en levantarse de nuevo.

-jeje, ahora ¿qué aras?- dice Shining con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa cambia cuando la criatura levanta sus patas y apunta hacia Shining, de repente Shining siente un frio recorrerle la espalda y antes de que pasara algo usa la placa de metal para cubrirse, al poco tiempo una serie de metralla de espinas son disparadas contra el cómo proyectiles, este no sabía que es lo que había pasado, como pudo prever ese ataque, si ni siquiera se imaginaba que algo similar pasara, era como si se guiara por una especie de instinto, no importaba ahora, estaba en pleno bombardeo, y en cualquier momento la placa de metal cedería, y no tendría con que protegerse.

Shining no lo piensa dos veces, y expulsa de s cuerno una luz intensa, la cual siega momentáneamente a la criatura. Esta aun con la visión dañada, golpea con fuerza el suelo, generando que surjan docenas de largas espinas, las cuales por poco y empalan a Shining, pero este logra esquivarlas todas desde antes que estas emerjan del suelo.

Mientras tanto, los seres que observaban el pequeño combate.

-impresionante, a solo dos días de haber sido expuesto, ya domina así las habilidades, jeje quizás estemos frente a un definitivo de likoy-

-los likoy son débiles-

-aun así me tiene impresionada-

-esto terminara pronto-

Volviendo con la pelea.

Shining, lograba evadir los ataques de la criatura, pero no encontraba como generarle algún daño, puesto que no se podía valer de los puños, pues es la peor idea dado a que esto sería más perjudicial para el que para la bestia, este empezó a buscar en el suelo cosas tiradas que le pudieran servir para defenderse, la placa de metal ya no le servía, estaba completamente desecha y se le acababan las opciones, tomo de todo, tubos, barrotes, e incluso piedras que arrojaba contra la criatura, pero no parecía hacerle mucho daño, si esto continuaba así, en cualquier momento el perdería, puesto a que se estaba agotando. Y en eso recuerda.

-¡pero que idiota es sido! Si es una planta eso significa que….- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y sádica, este hace brillar su cuerno y dispara contra la bestia una llamarada de fuego, la criatura no tarda en retroceder y chillar, apartándose del fuego.

-no te gusta el fuego ¿verdad?- dice Shining con una sonrisa, disparando un rayo de fuego contra la bestia, esta apenas logra esquivarla, y retrocede un par de pasos, Shining dispara otra llamarada, pero en eso la criatura se oculta debajo de la tierra.

-¡maldición! ¡Donde estas cobarde!- dice Shining con ira.

De repente la criatura surge atrás de él, Shining apenas logra quitarse, pero sin antes recibir un zarpazo que esta vez sí lo daña de gravedad, Shining mira su herida, e intenta levantarse, pero le dolía demasiado.

La criatura avanza hacia él, con el propósito de darle el golpe final pero de repente esta siente algo agudo en la espalda, la criatura chilla de dolor y voltea atrás de ella, lo que ve es a docenas de guardias, comandados por la princesa Celestia.

-¡disparen!- ordena Celestia, los guardias disparan una serie de rayos y flechas contra la criatura, los rayos de luz no le hacían ni el más mínimo daño, pero las lanzas y flechas que se le disparaban, la lastimaban de gravedad, la criatura se levanta en sus 2 patas traseras, lista para golpear fuertemente el suelo, y generar una avalancha de espinas negras que los empalaran a todos, pero Shining se percata de esto y dispara un último rayo de fuego el cual impide que la criatura realice su último ataque, y reciba de lleno la lluvia de flechas y lanzas, la criatura cae al suelo, pero se seguía moviendo, con algo de dificultad, dando un chillido de dolor.

-no... ese olor... creo saber de quienes son...- piensa Shining, y voltea a ver a la criatura que se arrastraba, esta se detiene cuando de repente aparecieron frente a ella 2 ponis encapuchados.

-que decepción- dice uno de ellos, disparando un rayo de fuego contra la bestia de espinas negras, solo que este no se desvanece, y en cambio cubre por completo a la criatura incinerándola mientras gritaba de dolor.

Con la muerte de la criatura las raíces que sometían a Twilight se vuelven cenizas, esta cae al suelo con fuerza, esta se levanta, pero al hacerlo atrás de ella aparece uno de los encapuchados y la toma por el cuello.

-¿a dónde vas?- dice el encapuchado con una voz femenina.

-¡suéltenla!- dice Shining.

-están rodeados- dice Celestia, de repente por dos más de los pasillos salen más guardias los cuales apuntan con sus lanzas a los encapuchados.

-jeje, creen avernos ganado- dice uno de los encapuchados.

-hola, mi hermano te envía saludos Shining jeje- dice otro más de los encapuchados.

-tranquilo cachorro, luego aras amigos, es hora de irnos- dice la encapuchada con voz femenina.

-pero si él ya es…- dice el poni con un tono burlón.

-lo sabemos, pero eso lo veremos luego- dice la encapuchada.

-¡no dejaremos que se la lleven otra vez!- dice Shining con severidad.

-jajaja, si, como digas, no lo evitaste la última vez- dice la encapuchada.

-son unos malditos- dice Shining avanzando contra ellos, pero la encapuchada que sostenía a Twilight saca un cuchillo y lo coloca contra el cuello de la princesa.

-atrás- dice el otro encapuchado.

-nos iremos de aquí, este es nuestro trofeo, por milenios las princesas alicornio han gobernado el mundo, siendo que es más evidente que ni siquiera son las más indicadas para el puesto, son débiles, y con la muerte de esta princesa frente a sus narices, demostraremos que el orden que ellas nos imponen es solo una ilusión, y la realidad de todo es el caos- dice la yegua haciendo más presión contra el cuello de Twilight, y rasgándolo un poco, generando que una gota de sangre surja.

-¡no!- dice Shining.

-¡no se atrevan!- dice Celestia.

-la muerte es nuestra verdadera diosa, ustedes al ser alicornios tardaran milenios en conocer a su deidad, deberían agradecernos, liberaremos a esta amateur del castigo de la eternidad, ¡solo aquellos que son elegidos por "ella" tienen derecho a vivir más tiempo del establecido, y aun así algún día nos llegara a todos la hora!- dice la yegua.

-¡están locos!- dice Shining.

-suelten a Twilight y hablaremos- dice Celestia.

-locos…. Jeje, tal vez todos estamos locos, no le hayo sentido a la vida, el verdadero valor es la muerte- dice la yegua.

-okei…. Creo que si se tomó enserio lo que le dijimos…. Esta más loca que mi hermano y al mismo tiempo da miedo- dice el poni encapuchado.

-eso es lo que más me gusta de ella- dice el otro.

-es hora de irnos- dice la yegua, quitándose la capucha y rebelando que se trataba de aparentemente una unicornio azul cielo, de crin amarillo claro muy desgreñada, de ojos verdes, y un rostro deformado por cicatrices de quemaduras.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- dice Celestia.

-yo soy una agente del caos, mi nombre es Death Smiles- dice la yegua con una risa sádica- y ahora que "ella" me ha dado el permiso, no dudare en rebanar a su princesita si intentan algo-

-creo que se quebró cuando….- dice uno de los encapuchados.

-silencio que la interrumpes- dice el otro.

-es hora de irnos, regresemos con "ella"- dice Death Smiles con una sonrisa macabra mientras retrocedía aun con Twilight entre sus cascos, los ponis retroceden aun con Twilight entre sus cascos. Pero de repente.

-¡ahora!- se escucha, y una bombas de humo son arrojadas, los ponis son cegados momentáneamente, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, algo golpea a Death Smiles, dándole una fuerte patada y Twilight se les fue arrebatada a los encapuchados, esta había sido rescatada por Rainbow Dahs

-¡NO!- dice Death Smiles mirando en todas direcciones, y ubicando a las portadoras de la armonía en una cueva en la parte superior.

-¡ahora!- Grita Shining y el junto a los demás guardias corren contra los tres encapuchados, sin embargo, el más alto de ellos crea una ráfaga de fuego, y expulsa una onda expansiva que hace que los guardias retrocedan.

-¡ahora! ¡Nos regresaran a la princesa de la armonía! ¡oh morirán aplastados!- dice el poni con una voz similar a la voz real de canterlot.

-no lo creo, más bien ustedes deberán irse- dice Rainbow Dash, y en eso las 6 portadoras ya reunidas forman la formación y entran en sus forma con los elementos de la armonía.

-es hora de que ustedes se rindan- dice Pinkie, las portadoras se preparan para usar el Rainbow Power, listas para disparar el rayo arcoíris.

-okei, jeje, sabemos cuándo perdimos- dice Death Smiles con una sonrisa, y de repente esta arroja lo que parecía ser una daga contra las portadoras, estas generan un escudo de energía para detenerlo, pero sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos no logro detenerlo, y dio de lleno contra Twilight, atravesándola en el pecho, todas pierden la transformación mientras esta cae al suelo de súbito, les tomo un momento comprender que es lo que había pasado, pero pronto la verdad las golpea, su escudo no sirvió de nada, ella había sido herida de gravedad, la supuesta daga, no era una daga, era una espina de la anterior bestia que enfrentaron, cosa que le permitió evadir el campo de energía mágica al ser invulnerable a la magia.

Todos los guardias atacan con todo a los ponis encapuchados, pero un remolino de fuego los envuelve y desaparecen, dejando solo tras ellos un cráter el cual estaba al rojo vivo, dado al intenso calor.

-TWILIGHT NOOOOO- dice Shining con desespero, corriendo hasta su hermana, esta estaba agonizando, y desangrándose rápidamente. Twilight seguía con vida, pero estaba muy grave y delicada, y no podían perder más el tiempo, por lo que inmediatamente la llevaron a la enfermería, donde la tuvieron que operar para sacarle la espina que tenía clavada en el pecho, la cual se había atorado. Shining también recibió atención médica por lo de sus heridas y espinas de menor tamaño enterradas en el pecho, pero esto no les resulto muy difícil a los médicos, dado a que sus heridas no eran tan grabes, ya que las espinas que lo golpearon no se le habían enterrado demasiado hondo, solo tenían que hacerle algunas puntadas para cerrar sus heridas. A Shining no le importaba su estado, él estaba preocupado por la condición de su hermana, por lo que cuando terminaron de atenderlo, no le importó las órdenes del médico y salió a ver como seguía su hermana, pero está aún estaba en operación, por lo que espero junto a las demás en la sala de espera.

Luego de unas horas, logran estabilizarla. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, y no tenían intenciones de retirarse de la sala de espera hasta no recibir noticias de Twilight. El medico sale y se dirige al grupo de ponis.

-¿Cómo sigue?- dicen Shining y Celestia casi al mismo tiempo.

- Logramos estabilizarla- dice el médico suspirando.

-¡qué alivio!- dice Pinkie.

-¡gracias a Celestia!- dice Applejack.

-jeje, aunque yo no tuve nada que ver- dice Celestia, y todas ríen.

-si pero….- dice el médico.

-si… ¿pasa algo malo?- dice Shining preocupado.

-no…. Oh bueno… por poco lo pierde, pero logramos estabilizarla, a tiempo, y no creo que eso interfiera con su gestación- dice el médico.

-co… ¿cómo que por poco lo pierde?- dice Celestia confundida.

-bueno… em… ¿no lo sabían?- dice el médico.

-¿saber qué?- dice Shining.

El medico traga saliva y les dice- la princesa Twilight…. está embarazada-


	7. Chapter 7

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 7. Voces internas.

Todos estaban confundidos, no sabían que es lo que había pasado, y por un minuto se guardó silencio en la sala de espera, un silencio incomodo que corroía las almas de los presentes, una sensación que no podían describir, el medico estaba por retirarse pero la princesa Celestia lo detiene.

-es…. Esta seguro que ella…- dice ella.

-si princesa….- Dice el médico.

-eso… eso… ¡esos hijos de puta debieron haber abusado de mi hermana!- dice Shining con cólera y rabia.

-tranquilo cariño….- dice Cadance intentando calmar a su marido.

-¡esos infelices violaron a mi hermanita!- dice tomando una mesa y arrojándola con fuerza contra la pared, la mesa se destosa con el impacto.

-¡Shining!- dice Cadance.

-tranquilo soldado- dice Celestia- no me obligue a encerrarlo-

-¡pero no lo entiendes esos lunáticos violaron a Twilight! ¡a mi hermana menor!- dice Shining alterado.

-señor…. Tranquilícese…. No creo que alguno los secuestradores sea el padre…- dice el médico.

-¡POR QUÉ LO DICE!- dice Shining.

-Shining Armor, tranquilícese ahora- dice Celestia con severidad.

Shining suspira, y se toma unos segundos para calmarse un poco y le dice al médico- ¿porque dice que esos infelices no son el padre? ¡Si ellos!-

-Shining- dice Cadance con severidad.

-si ellos fueron los que la secuestraron- dice un poco más calmado, intentando aguantar sus ganas de golpear a alguien.

-porque ella ya tiene más de 2 meces de embarazo- dice el médico, todos los presentes quedan aún más confundidos.

-pero…. ¿Eso significa que estaba embarazada desde antes de que la secuestraran….?- dice Pinkie algo confundida.

-eso es correcto….- dice el médico.

-creo tener alguna idea de un par de situaciones donde pudo haber sido concebido- dice Pinkie en voz baja, y un tanto pensativa.

-¿Qué dijiste Pinkie?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no nada…. ¡tengo que ir a planear un Baby shower!- dice Pinkie ya estando a punto de retirándose.

-bueno…. Entonces…. ¿Quién es el padre?- dice Rarity.

-creo saber quién es el padre….- piensa Pinkie Pie- podría equivocarme… pero eso explicaría un par de cosas- piensa ella mientras recordaba un par de fiestas y reuniones que tuvieron hace un par de meces.

-¡quien sea el padre lo matare!- dice Shining.

-cariño por favor cálmate- dice Cadance.

-estoy calmado no lo ves- dice Shining.

-no sé por qué te enojas, si tú y yo estamos en las mismas- dice Cadance.

-¡tú y yo estamos casados!- dice Shining.

-momento…. ¿En las mismas? ¡¿Cadance acaso tu….?!- dice Pinkie emocionada desde la otra habitación, e inmediatamente se vuelve a asomar, y luego corre has ellas.

-¡es verdad lo que mis oídos escucharon!- dice Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-bueno… si- dice ella algo apenada.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grita Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Felicidades- dice Rarity.

-¡qué gran noticia!- dice Fluttershy.

-qué alegría, un retoño van a tener- dice Applejack.

-si… gracias- dice Cadance acariciando su vientre.

-¿y cuánto tienes?- dice Pinkie emocionada.

- como 3 meces- responde Cadance.

-¡oh, oh, oh! ¡Una fiesta doble! ¡Una fiesta doble! ¡Tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que planear su fiesta! ¡Va a ser para ambas! ¡Para tu bebé y el bebé de Twilight! ¡No les emociona, no les emociona! ¡Por qué a mí sí! ¡No puedo esperar a que nazcan! ¡Ya quiero ver a sus bebés! ¡Esto será fantástico!- dice Pinkie muy imperativa, saltando de un lado a otro. Todas por un instante se alegraron de la noticia, o bueno, al menos la mayoría, ya que la princesa Celestia no se encontraba del todo segura, de esta noticia, y Shining, quien aún estaba molesto, y de echo cada vez se enfurecía mas, cual hoya de vapor a punto de explotar. Extrañamente con forme más se enojaba el unicornio blanco, mas picazón le daba debajo del vendaje de su mordida en el casco, este solo se rascaba por mero impulso, sin siquiera prestar atención a lo demás, estaba demasiado molesto y preocupado, que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Bueno… em… sé que es una buena noticia pero… la princesa aun esta delicada, el bebé esta fuera de peligro pero me temo que no despertara por unos días, está bajo anestesia, y estará dormida por unos días- dice el médico.

-entiendo- dice Celestia.

-¿pero el bebé estará bien verdad?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si, el estará bien- dice el médico.

-¡a mí no me importa el bebé! ¡Mi hermana es lo único que me importa!- dice Shining.

-ella está bien… solo necesita descansar- dice el médico- despertara en unos días, cuando se halla recuperado de la operación-

-de acuerdo- dice Shining un tanto serio.

-disculpen… pero tengo que irme…. Tengo trabajo que hacer- dice el médico.

-no hay cuidado… adelante- dice Celestia, el medico se retira y las ponis se quedan ablando por un rato más la noticia -Bueno…. Yo también me tengo que retirar, tengo que coordinar a un grupo de guardias que aran la búsqueda de los ponis que atentaron contra la vida de Twilight, y luego regresare a Canterlot para organizar a mis fuerzas militares, que busquen por toda Equestria, no podemos dejar que esos infelices se salgan con la suya y escapen- dice Celestia.

-estoy de acuerdo- dice Shining.

-tenga cuidado Princesa- dice Cadance.

-bueno, adiós… no duden en avisarme cuando Twilight despierte- dice Celestia.

-por supuesto princesa- dice Applejack.

-adiós- dice Celestia retirándose.

-adiós princesa- dicen todas.

-¡adiós! ¡Adiós!- dice Pinkie agitando su casco en señal de despedida.

-espero que los encuentren y los hagan pagar- pensaba Shining con rencor.

-¡WOW! Dos bebés en camino, ¡no es emocionante!- dice Pinkie Pie emocionada y brincando de la felicidad.

-sí, jeje- dice Cadance acariciando su vientre.

-si, como sea- dice Shining sin dejar de pensar en los infelices que secuestraron e intentaron matar a su hermana, y también en quien es el pervertido que se atrevió a embarazarla.

-Shining…. ¿Por qué no estas feliz con estas noticias?- dice Cadance- en unos meces serás padre y Tío-

-solo a ustedes se les ocurre que algo como eso puede ser una buena noticia, mi hermana fue secuestrada, no supimos nada de ella por casi 4 días, y ahora que la encontramos, resulta que está embarazada de algún infeliz- dice Shining con severidad.

-cariño…. El medico ya dijo que ellos no pueden ser los padres…- dice Cadance.

-¡aun así….!- dice Shining molesto e irritado, sobre todo porque estaba empezando a sentir una fuerte jaqueca que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte.

-¿aun así que?- dice Cadance.

-yo me voy- dice este retirándose de mala gana, caminando a paso acelerado, este se sentía frustrado, molesto, tenía tanto en la cabeza, que no podía pensar en las pocas buenas noticias que han llegado, como el hecho de que será padre, o que su hermana esta fuera de peligro.

Cadance sigue a Shining para hablar con él, pero para su sorpresa, al poco tiempo perdió de vista a su esposo, era como si este hubiera desaparecido de pronto.

Pasan las horas y llega el atardecer, Cadance busco a su esposo por todo el castillo, esta estaba preocupada, pero las mane six le dijeron que él debe estar bien, y que le dé un momento para calmarse, y aclarar su mente, esta aun preocupada decidió acceder.

Shining se encontraba en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo de cristal, posado en la estructura, mirando a los ponis de cristal desde lo alto, luego durmiendo una siesta las últimas horas para intentar relajarse.

Este despierta aún con algo de jaqueca y un leve dolor de oídos. Este se sienta en la cornisa y contempla la oscuridad de la noche por un rato. Este sintió una sensación agradable, se sentía seguro, libre, más fuerte, bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Esta mira la luna, notando que la luna estaba a la mitad, en unos días más será la luna llena.

-se hace tarde... ¿ya abran cenado?- pensaba él. De repente este empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza nuevamente, por lo que él decide bajar de la cornisa y entrar al castillo, este se adentra y en eso.

-debería cambiarme al turno diurno, este trabajo está matándome, tengo mucho sueño- se escucha. Shining mira en todas direcciones, y en eso divisa a un guardia real.

-¿disculpe?- dice Shining.

-dígame mi capitán- responde el guardia.

-usted…. ¿es el que hablo?- dice Shining.

-no mi señor- dice el guardia.

-okei…..- dice Shining, dándose la media vuelta para retirarse.

-espero que no descubran que duermo siestas en la biblioteca cuando debería estar trabajando- se escucha, Shining voltea a ver al guardia, y en eso este se le queda viendo algo extrañado.

-¿pasa algo señor?- dice el guardia algo confundido.

-no… no….- dice Shining yéndose, pero antes de irse escucha- se ve muy mal… ¿estará enfermo?-

Shining sigue caminando, y siempre que pasaba cerca de algún poni escuchaba una serie de voces que no provenían de nadie, lo más extraño es que no le decían algo en específico, hablaban de varios temas, incluso cosas demasiado mundanas, no le tomo mucho deducir que lo que escuchaba era los pensamientos de los ponis, cosa que solo lo confundía más, ¿Cómo es que es posible que pueda escuchar las voces de los ponis? ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando?, como sea, esto solo le generaba malestar.

Shining camina algo apresurado hasta el gran comedor, este al llegar nota que pese a que ya estaba oscuro, este mira a un reloj cercano, y nota que pese a lo oscuro que se había puesto, aún era algo temprano como para cenar, pues solo se encontraba Pinkie Pie, y Fluttershy acomodando la mesa.

-oh, ¡hola Shining!- dice Pinkie Pie muy alegre.

-oh… hola…- dice este algo inquieto.

-¿te pasa algo? Tevés algo enfermo- dice Fluttershy un tanto preocupada.

-yo estoy bien…. ¿Cómo sigue mi hermana?- dice Shining, mientras con sus cascos frotaba sus cienes pues aún le dolía la cabeza.

-bueno…. No recuerdas que el medico nos dijo que estaría en cama por unos días, y que la mantendrían bajo la anestesia por un par de días, para que pueda recuperarse mejor de su marca de la cirugía, pobre ¿no crees?, va a tener una fea marca en el pecho por culpa de esa yegua loca, pero que poni tan aterradora, yo me moría del miedo ¿tú no sentiste miedo Fluttershy? Porque yo sí, sentía como me temblaban las patas igual que unas maracas en un mariachi de conquista, que bonito, me gustaría que un poni me dedicara una serenata, eso sería tan romántico, y tu Shining ¿le has dedicado una serenata a Cadance?, como me gustaría ver eso, sería tan romántico, ¡hollé porque no le dedicas una serenata! ¡si, si, sí, yo te ayudo! ¡yo tocare la trompeta! O quizás sea la que toque el cómo se llama, aj, se me va el nombre, mmmmmmmmmm, bueno como sea, yo te ayudare, será una linda sorpresa para Cadance…. ¡ablando de sorpresas! ¡¿Cuál fue tu primera emosión al saber que serias padre?! ¡Me intriga saber! ¡Un bebé! ¡Qué alegría!- dice Pinkie Pie saltando de la felicidad.

-okei…. Gracias Pinkie….- dice Shining algo incómodo.

-bien chicas en un momento la cena estará lista, oh, hola Shining, em…. Cadance te estaba buscando- dice Applejack, quien iba entrando al gran comedor con un tazón de ensalada en el lomo, se guarda silencio por un minuto hasta que Shining rompe el silencio.

-si estoy bien- dice Shining algo irritado.

-perdón…. Pero…. No dije nada….- dice Applejack algo extrañada y sorprendida por su repentino tono de voz

- ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando? No se ve nada bien- piensa Applejack.

-¿estará bien?... me está asustando- piensa Fluttershy.

-deberé comprar más globos para la fiesta sorpresa que estoy planeando, oh, ¡sera el mejor Baby shower de la historia! oh,oh,oh, ¡también serpentinas y confeti! ¡Será la mejor fiesta que hare! ¡Ya no aguanto la emoción!- piensa Pinkie pie.

-creo que está bajo mucha presión, ni si quiera ha dejado que sanen sus heridas, el también debe descansar, sé que está preocupado por Twilight, si se tratara de mi hermana Apple Bloom posiblemente yo esté en las mismas condiciones que el... pero enserio no se ve bien- piensa Applejack un tanto preocupada, mientras observaba lo inquieto que se notaba el unicornio blanco.

Shining empieza a mostrarse bastante incomodo, pues él podía escuchar todo lo que ellas pensaban, cada irreverencia, cada sentimiento, cada cosa que pasara por sus mentes, él podía escucharlo todo, lo que empeoraba su jaqueca, y la cosa empeoro cuando comenzaron a llegar más ponis, las voces de ellos no dejaban de pasar por su mente, y la peor parte es que la mayoría eran cosas estúpidas, dese ponis que pensaban en que no les gustaba para nada el color verde del vestido de aquella yegua (Rarity) hasta ponis que solo seguían pensando en lo suyo, este intento mostrarse lo más sereno posible, pero le era casi imposible continuar fingiendo.

La única razón por la que no le comentaba a nadie su estado, es porque claramente si lo dijera, cualquiera pensaría que él está loco, además de que poco a poco, se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a este nuevo don, si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que no estaba muy seguro si esas voces vienen de los demás, o de su cabeza y el se está volviendo loco, como sea, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a ellas, al intentar mantenerse lo más sereno posible, para no preocupar o llamar la atención de los demás, y por un momento parecía funcionarle, lo único que en verdad lo irritaba, eran los pensamientos de Pinkie Pie, quien incluso en su mente, no dejaba de parlotear.

-cariño por favor come- dice Cadance preocupada, y acercándole con su magia una cucharada de ensalada para darle de comer en la boca, quien desde hace rato intento que este probara bocado, pero Shining además de verse inquieto e incómodo, tampoco se veía con ganas de ensalada.

-no tengo mucha hambre cariño- dice Shining un tanto serio y apartando la cuchara de su cara.

-por favor prueba aunque sea el pie de manzana que hizo Applejack- dice Cadance acercándole una rebanada, este estaba a punto de rechazarlo, pero luego mira a Applejack, sintiéndose algo incómodo decidió probar el Pie.

-está bueno- dice Shining con una falsa sonrisa para no ofender a Applejack, la verdad, era que su sabor aunque dulce, no era de su agrado, él no sabía por qué.

-luces de colores, ¡pastel, globos, dulces, ponche! ¡Si, si, si! ¡Me pregunto se será niño o niña! ¡Cómo me gustaría saber! ¡Así sabría que regalarles!- pensaba Pinkie Pie.

-esa Pinkie incluso piensa en voz alta, ella está a barias sillas de mí, y puedo escucharla fuerte y claro- pensaba Shining mientras miraba a lo lejos a Pinkie Pie estando a punto de probar una rebanada.

-¡pero qué delicioso! ¡Esta sabrosísimo! ¡Applejack se lució con este pie! ¡Es posiblemente el mejor pie de manzana que he probado en mi vida!... ¿o no lo es?- pensaba Pinkie mientras comía la rebanada de pie de manzana, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¡Oh si, ya me acorde jeje, el Baby shower! Oh ¡pero que delicioso esta esté pie! Me pregunto si podre tomar otra rebanadita- pensaba Pinkie Pie, y Shining habría seguido hay sentado en la mesa escuchando sus pensamientos y los de los demás ponis, de no ser que de entre todas las cosas inconexas e irrelevantes que Pinkie Pie pensaba, ella pensó en algo, que igual que una descarga eléctrica, hizo reaccionar a Shining.

-me retiro- dice Shining con severidad y seriedad, levantándose de súbito de la mesa.

-pe… pero si no has terminado- dice Cadance.

-ya no tengo hambre cariño- dice Shining.

-okei… te veré en la habitación- dice Cadance.

-no…. Iré a caminar un rato- dice él un tanto serio.

-okei…. Bueno…. Ve cariño- dice Cadance con un tono un tanto melancólico. Shining estaba por salir de la habitación cuando de repente escucha un llanto, este voltea a ver a Cadance, la cual mantenía una cara alegre, pero él seguía escuchando ese llanto.

-¡pero qué le pasa! ¡Por que actúa así! ¡Sé que está molesto por la situación de su hermana pero…!- no había duda, lo que el escuchaba eran los pensamientos de su esposa Cadance, Shining se quedó parado por unos instantes, y luego por un momento, le pareció ver una lagrima rodando por su mejilla, en ese instante, los sentimientos de rabia que el sentía, fueron opacados por un momento por uno más fuerte, culpa.

Shining regresa, y sin aviso le da un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, cosa que la sorprendió- te amo Cadance, por favor no te sientas mal, recuerda que siempre te amare mi amor- le susurra a su oído, y luego le da otro beso pero en la boca, luego de eso Shining se retira dejando a los presentes cenar.

Este se encontraba fuera del castillo, parado solo para sentir la brisa de la noche y la calma que se cernía, podía seguir escuchando boses, pero en mucha menor frecuencia que adentro, con los pensamientos de todos los ponis, los guardias, las portadoras, su esposa, el necesitaba aire para tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, ahora que no estaban las voces de los demás ponis distrayéndole, ahora un nuevo pensamiento invadía su mente, Pinkie Pie sin querer le había dado una pista de quien podría ser el padre de el bebé de su hermana, cosa que despertaba su ira, por lo que ya libre de esas molestas voces, y la culpa que sentía hace poco, busco al desgraciado por todo el castillo. Entre las muchas cosas que Pinkie pensaba, esta menciono algo que llamo mucho la atención de Shining, un suceso en el cual, hace aproximadamente dos meces, ella habían venido de visita al imperio de Cristal, y Twilight desapareció por 3 horas, solo que nadie se preocupó, pues se había ido con un poni en específico.

-¡Flash Sentry , eres poni muerto!- pensaba Shining con gran ira, este no tardó mucho en encontrarlo puesto que no le fue difícil localizarlo gracias a su aroma, Shining encontró a Flash vigilando uno de los pasillos, esta cual depredador asechando a su presa, se le quedo observando, escuchando sus pensamientos, para poder confirmar su sospecha, sin embargo, pese a haberlo seguido por un largo rato este no pensó en nada que le fuera de interés a Shining, finalmente este decide aparecer frente a el, apareciéndole de repente por detrás.

-hola Flash- dice el con un tono inexpresivo.

El poni da un gemido de sorpresa, y caso al instante intenta retomar la compostura- hola general-

-turno nocturno ¿he?- dice Shining.

-si… bueno, desde lo sucedido la princesa Celestia antes de irse ordeno que se duplique la guardia, por lo que todos los guardias del imperio de Cristal trabajamos d horas extras- responde Flash Sentry .

-entiendo- dice Shining con severidad.

-se… señor… le pasa algo- dice Flash Sentry un poco nervioso.

-no me pasa nada- dice Shining un tanto serio.

-no se ve muy bien…- dice Flash Sentry.

-bueno, tu también lo estarías después de pasar lo que yo- dice Shining con severidad.

-si… perdón…. No quise- dice Flash Sentry.

-solo quiero hacerte una pregunta- dice Shining- espero que me respondas soldado-

-em…. Si, si señor- responde Flash Sentry un poco nervioso.

-quiero saber si hay algo entre tú y mi…..- dice Shining, pero en eso el ve llegar a mas guardias.

-¡hola Flash! Oh…. Hola mi capitán- dice uno de los ponis.

-¿pasa algo?- dice otro.

-no… no pasa nada…. Luego hablamos soldado, se me hace tarde y tengo que ver a mi esposa- dice Shining con seriedad retirándose.

-oh si…- dice Flash Sentry.

-felicidades por su bebé – dice otro soldado.

Shining siguió caminando sin hacerles caso, tenía cuentas pendientes con Flash Sentry, y luego se encargaría de eso, este se dirigió a su habitación en donde se encerró, pero luego se encontraría con la sorpresa de que su esposa estaba dentro, antes de incluso percatarse de su olor primero escucho sus pensamientos.

-¡sí, estoy bien!- dijo Shining antes de que esta siquiera dijera algo, pues antes había escuchado sus pensamientos.

-Shining… me preocupas….- dice Cadance un poco asustada y preocupada, medio tapándose con las cobijas.

-estoy bien- dice Shining mientras se recuesta en la cama, si siquiera decirle algo más.

-lo se… han pasado muchas cosas- dice Cadance- no te sientas así, por favor…. Si hay algo que te inquiete dímelo-

-no creo que me entiendas- dice Shining.

-Claro que sí, adelante dímelo- dice Cadance.

- si te lo dijera dirías que me he vuelto loco- dice Shining.

-no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que entenderé- dice Cadance.

Shining se le queda viendo a su esposa por unos minutos- nop, no entenderías- dice el, ocultando su rostro con una de las cobijas.

-cariño por favor- dice Cadance quitándole las cobijas, Shining toma una pose en posición fetal, Cadance lo abrasa- por favor-

Shining se le queda viendo otra vez, y esta vez su actitud cambia completamente al escuchar lo que su esposa pensaba.

-lo... lo lamento… he tenido tanto en la mente…. Que no puedo aclarar mi mente- dice Shining con un tono suave, en base a los pensamientos que el escuchaba de su esposa, sabía que faltaba poco para que ella entrara en llanto, y él no quería verlo así, le dolía ver a su esposa llorando -lo siento…. Sé que te has preocupado mucho de mí… perdona cariño- dice Shining avergonzado, tomándola por uno de los cascos, Cadance lo besa, y ambos se abrazan por un rato.

-Shining….- decía ella un tanto asombrada por su repentino cambio de actitud, de uno firme y severo, paso a uno más suave.

-perdóname- dice besándola, y Cadance lo abrasa.

-no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas…. Sé que estás pasando por mucho…- dice Cadance.

-cariño… aun así… lamento haberte echo sentir mal… te prometo que esa nunca fue mi intención, lo…. Lo siento en verdad- dice Shining apenado.

-Shining…. Te perdono- dice Cadance, este la vuelve a besar, los dos se acarician un poco y ríen.

-bueno jeje, ¿cuánto tiempo dijiste que tenías?- dice Shining acariciando el vientre de Cadance.

Como tres meces jeje, nacerá en 6 meces más quizás- dice Cadance.

-tres meces…. Jeje… no se te nota nada cariño- dice besándola en el cuello apasionadamente.


	8. Chapter 8

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 8. Impulso.

Han pasado 5 días, el estado de Shining ha estado un tanto cambiante, siendo un poni más irritable en momentos, y otros más dócil, cosa que solo confundía a las portadoras, y preocupaba a su esposa.

La seguridad se ha incrementado en el imperio de Cristal, los guardias trabajan 15 horas diarias (en lugar de 8 como era comúnmente) y se han contratado a mas reclutas, para la protección del imperio, primero pasando por un examen psicológico y luego por uno físico, dependiendo de los resultados de estos exámenes era el puesto de cuidado que les iba dando a los nuevos reclutas, ejemplo, los que tuvieron un bajo desempeño físico, pero aprobaron el examen psicológico se les encargaba simplemente vigilar los pasillos del castillo, en cambio los que no les iba tan bien en el examen psicológico, pero tenían un excelente desempeño físico se les ordenaba cuidar las puertas del castillo, solo los guardias que aprobaban ambos exámenes se les otorgaba el cuidado de las princesas y las puertas a la habitación de Twilight, y para esta última, se hacía una última prueba, Shining pedía que todo guardia que se acerque a la habitación de su hermana, la cual aún se encontraba inconsciente en un estado delicado, el hablaría con ellos antes, la verdad es que el usaba su nueva habilidad de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás para interrogarlos y ver que no tuvieran malas intenciones.

Como diario, después de los exámenes psicológicos, el nuevo grupo de ponis aspirantes a guardias reales, fueron llevados al patio de entrenamiento, donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba física.

-hoy tenemos a 13 aspirantes, nada mal, ayer solo fueron 10 miembros, bien normalmente el entrenamiento de guardias reales toma 3 semanas, pero por ser una situación crítica en donde tenemos que proteger el reino, no tenemos de otra, aun así no se confíen, pueden pasar el examen físico con los máximos honores, pero si no sacan una buena calificación en su anterior examen, serán reducidos a solo vigilar pasillos, calles, o incluso ni siquiera serán aceptados, ayer solo 2 ponis pasaron ese examen, aun así quiero su mayor desempeño en esta prueba- dice Shining, poniéndose frente a los aspirantes a guardias.

Los ponis se muestran algo temerosos al ver la serie de pruebas de rendimiento físico por las que tiene que pasar, desde pruebas de equilibrio, pasando por una cuerda, y con el riesgo de caer a un charco de lodo, mientras al mismo tiempo les arrojaban pelotas que claramente los harían caer más de una vez, pasando a escalar un muro de 12 metros usando solo una soga, pruebas de resistencia física, teniendo que cargar una lápida de piedra y pasar por una serie de brasas ardientes, eso y una serie de pruebas más que rayaban en lo absurdo y peligroso.

-ge… general…. No cree que es demasiado- dice uno de los ponis un tanto temeroso.

-no lo creo, de echo me parece una prueba demasiado fácil- dice Shining con indiferencia.

-pe…. Pero si mi primo paso la prueba ayer y dijo que no era tan difícil- dice otro poni.

-lo se, la prueba de los reclutas de ayer fue demasiado fácil, por eso decidí mejor yo diseñar el campo de obstáculos de hoy- dice Shining, y era verdad, el campo de obstáculos del día anterior era mucho más sencillo, pero a Shining no le pareció que este fuera demasiado básico, por lo que paso toda la noche preparando el campo de hoy, para los nuevos reclutas. Los ponis se quedan parados frente al campo de obstáculos por unos minutos, y luego dan media vuelta y se retiran.

-no vale la pena morir por ser un guardia real-

-se ve demasiado peligroso, mejor me voy a mi casa y continuo con mi trabajo de panadero-

-yo me voy, pero quizás vuelva a hacer el examen cuando alguien más cuerdo diseñe el campo de obstáculos-

-me voy a morir si intento pasar por esa prueba-

-¡está loco si cree que yo arriesgare mi pellejo en esa trampa mortal!-

-a mamá no le gustara esto, pero no quiero morir-

-juro que vi una guillotina entre tanto artilugio mecánico-

Era lo que pensaban los ponis al retirarse.

-lo sabía, ninguno de ellos es apto para el trabajo, por eso se toman semanas en prepararlos y no días- pensaba Shining ya a punto de retirarse cuando en eso le llama la atención que 3 de los ponis no se han retirado, dos de los cuales eran ponis de gran tamaño, y una prominente musculatura con pinta de luchadores.

-esto se ve muy fácil-

-pero que maricas los que se fueron- pensaban los dos ponis que se quedaron, sin embargo algo que llamo la atención de Shining era que el tercer poni, pese a haberse quedado, era muy diferente a los otros dos, este era un unicornio amarillo claro de crin rubio rojizo y ojos azules, este tenía una complexión más delgada y pequeña que resaltaba mucho entre los otros dos ponis.

-que linda mariposa- pensaba el mientras observaba una mariposa sobrevolar una flor- me pregunto si a mamá también le gustaban las flores…. Como me habría gustado conocerla-

-¿pero que mierda pasa con este poni?- pensaron los otros dos sementales, quienes veían como este estaba exhorto en su mundo.

-que bien se siente el sol en mi cara, es tan hermoso- pensaba el unicornio.

- este poni no creo que nos sirva de nada, según puedo notar es demasiado inocente- pensaba Shining mientras observaba a los ponis que no se fueron, este olfatea el aire y en eso nota un peculiar aroma a vainilla, este estaba algo confundido, y en eso localiza la fuente del olor, era el unicornio- pero que…. ¿Qué clase de semental decente despide un aroma a vainilla? En definitiva aun si saco 10 en el examen psicológico, no podrá pasar ni el primer obstáculo-

-bien, ustedes fueron los únicos que decidieron quedarse, los únicos a los que en verdad puedo llamar sementales hechos y derechos- dice Shining con autoridad frente a los ponis.

-eso lo dirás por nosotros dos- dice uno de los ponis mamados mirando con indiferencia al unicornio escuálido.

-si, ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña yegua?- dice el poni con severidad al unicornio.

-oh no, yo no soy una yegua, disculpe señor pero soy un semental- dice el unicornio con amabilidad.

-así, jeje, ¿y qué nombre deberé clavar en tu tumba?- dice el otro poni con un tono un tanto atemorizante, lo cual no preocupo para nada al unicornio, quien parecía no entender lo que este insinuaba.

-bueno, jeje, mi nombre es Bast... Bast Bloodstream ¿y el tuyo amigo?- dice el poni con amabilidad.

-okei…. Cuando empezamos- dice uno de los ponis empujado al pequeño.

-ahora- dice Shining- ¡corran, deben terminar antes de que pasen 5 minutos y ya perdieron 2!- dice Shining, los tres ponis inmediatamente corren al campo de obstáculos, Shining decidió no prestar atención al unicornio puesto que no esperaba que pasara la primera prueba, los dos ponis corren hasta un panel, de donde son disparadas una serie de flechas (esta en lugar de punta de metal, tenían una pelota de tenis, así solo dolería su impacto, pero no sería nada letal ), los ponis reciben varios golpes pero logran llegar al otro lado y pasar por la siguiente prueba, la cual era trepar un muro de 13 metros usando solo una cuerda para escalar, los dos ponis logran cruzar, pero el otro lado era una piscina de fango, la cual tenían que cruzar antes de quedar atrapados, estos avanzan, pero mientras más avanzaban más se atascaban.

-demonios... ¡ya no me puedo mover!- dice uno de los ponis.

-wow, jeje creo que ya se quedaron atrapados- se escucha, los dos ponis voltean atrás de ellos, y en la sima del muro se encontraba Bast Bloodstream- espero que me disculpen con lo que voy a hacer, pero odio ensuciarme las patas- dice el unicornio saltando a la piscina de fango y usando las cabezas de los dos ponis atrapados para no pisar el fango e impulsarse al otro lado sin siquiera ensuciarse un poco, los dos ponis se entierran en el fango, y se mostraron un tanto molestos.

-perdonen….. Es que no me gusta ensuciarme…. Tomen… con esto podrán salir- dice tomando una cuerda y arrojándoselas a los dos ponis para que puedan usarla como impulso para salir.

-hay…. Solo quedan dos minutos…. Bueno…. Les dejo la cuerda…. me gustaría ayudarles en verdad pero... Se me acaba el tiempo- dice el unicornio corriendo al siguiente obstáculo, el cual era pasar por una serie de obstáculos brincándolos, el unicornio los pasa sin problemas, y sigue hasta la parte en donde les daban de balonazos, el unicornio recibió algunos golpes pero continuo adelante, pasando por pruebas cada vez más difíciles y peligrosas, sin problema una tras otra, esquivando la guillotina, escapando de una segunda lluvia de flechas, logrando evadir los rayos que se le disparaban, y finalmente subiendo una torre y pasando por una zona en llamas sin problemas, terminando 10 segundos antes de que el reloj terminara.

-uf… creo que fue un poco difícil al final- dice Bast Bloodstream sudando, y luego limpiándose el sudor de su frente con su casco izquierdo.

-valla… me tienes sorprendido…. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde aprendiste esos movimientos?- dice Shining.

-Bueno…. Cuando era potrillo tenía que correr mucho, para poder escapar de las bestias que rondaban el bosque- dice el unicornio.

Shining lee su mente, y con esto solo confirmo que lo que decía era verdad, pero no logro escuchar demasiados detalles de su pasado.

-¿Dónde te criaste?- dice Shining.

-bueno… en un pueblito…. Uno que fue destruido hace un tiempo por una revuelta de dragones de fuego- dice el poni con pesar.

-te refieres a…..- dice Shining, pues tal y como dijo el poni, hace unos años unos dragones destruyeron algunos poblados pequeños, reclamando territorio que los ponis habían tomado para establecerse.

-okei… revisare tus pruebas psicológicas, pero creo que estas dentro- dice Shining.

-¡gracias!- dice el unicornio emocionado.

-¡señor, señor!- dice un poni saliendo de súbito del castillo y yendo con Shining.

-¡mi hermana despertó!- dice Shining antes de que el poni pudiera decirle y corre hasta el castillo, dirigiéndose a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo. Este entra y la ve a ella vomitando en un balde.

-no sé qué es lo que me pasa- dice Twilight con asco mientras seguía vomitando en el balde, sin despegar la cara de este. También se encontraban el resto de sus amigas y Cadance, las cuales por un lado sentían alivio de que ya esté mejor, pero por el otro, sentían un nudo en la garganta al verla vomitar, pues ella aparentemente aun no sabía nada de su embarazo y no sabían ni por dónde empezar.

-tranquila, se te pasara pronto- dice Applejack mientras le daba de palmaditas en la espalda a Twilight.

-Pinkie trae un vaso con agua- dice Rainbow Dash.

-y otro balde- dice Rarity.

-oki doki- dice ella saliendo de la enfermería.

-her… Hermana…- dice Shining entrando.

-¡Shining!- dice ella, los dos hermanos se abrazan.

-me tenías preocupado…. Creí que…- dice Shining.

-a mí también- dice ella- ¡cómo se te ocurre pelear tu solo contra esa cosa!-

-por ti haría lo que fuera- Dice Shining.

-hermano….. – dice ella entre lágrimas, y luego esta se queda mirando las marcas y cicatrices en el cuerpo de Shining.

-lo siento…- dice Shining con pesar.

-¿Qué cosa hermano?- dice Twilight confundida.

-lamento….. no haber podido evitar que esa lunática te lastimara- dice Shining- ¡si hubiera sido más rápido ella no…!-

-shhhh… no te culpes hermano, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, intentaste salvarme y protegerme. y agradezco eso- dice Twilight.

-intentar no es suficiente… ¡por poco mueres!- dice Shining alterado.

-por poco- recalca Twilight- gracias a ti logre escapar-

-y….. ¿no recuerdas nada de tu encierro?- dice Shining algo extrañado, puesto que leyó la mente de su hermana, y lo único que ella aparentemente recuerda es despertar en la jaula donde el la encontró justo cuando el entro a rescatarla.

-no…. No recuerdo nada- dice Twilight confundida, y Shining comprobó esto, pues no encontró signos de algún otro recuerdo activo en su mente.

-bueno…. Lo…. Lo importante es que estas a salvo- dice Shining abrasándola.

-si…. Espera….- dice Twilight apartando a Shining de su lado y levitando el balde para vomitar dentro de el.

-es demasiado extraño…. No sé qué es lo que me pudo haber caído mal, si apenas y si probé ese tazón de fruta- dice Twilight.

-bueno eso es normal cuando estas esperando un bebé- dice Pinkie Pie, quien iba llegando con el balde y el vaso con agua que le habían pedido hace poco.

-si Pinkie, lo que tú digas jeje- dice Twilight creyendo que se trataba de una broma, todas guardan silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Pasa algo?- dice Twilight confundida.

-hermana….. Tu….- dice Shining con un nudo a la garganta.

-Twilight…. Bueno em…- dice Fluttershy.

-si…. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Twilight algo incomoda y confundida.

-bueno es que tu si estas….- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué?- dice Twilight algo inquieta.

-bueno tu….- dice Applejack.

-¡estas embarazada!- dice Pinkie Pie de repente, todas guardan silencio ante esas palabras, pero pronto el silencio es interrumpido por una carcajada proveniente de Twilight.

-¡que! Jeje, están jugando ¿no?- dice Twilight un tanto incrédula.

-no... es verdad….- dice Shining.

-okei… esto ya no es gracioso….- dice Twilight.

Todos guardan silencio.

-es… ¿verdad?- dice Twilight con voz temblorosa y todos asienten con la cabeza, esta se queda paralizada por unos momentos, un silencio incomodo se cierne en la habitación, hasta que llega el medico con los últimos resultados de las pruebas.

-bien, según los exámenes podrá salir de alta en unos días, pero tendrá que tomar algunos medicamentos, no se preocupe, estos no le serán dañinos al bebé- dice el médico.

-bebé…- dice Twilight con inexpresividad, y luego mira su vientre.

-¡pe… ¿pero cómo es que paso?….. cu…. ¿Cuánto tiempo esos ponis me tuvieron encerrada?!- dice Twilight con vos quebrada, y poco a poco empezó a mostrarse cada vez más y más alterada.

-tranquila hermana….- dice Shining.

-pe…. Pero…. ¿Cuánto fue?- dice Shining.

-solo estuviste entre sus cascos 4 días a lo mucho- dice Shining.

-¡4 días nada más!... entonces... ¡¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?!- dice Twilight alterada.

-fue casi una semana cariño….- dice Applejack.

-pe… pero….- dice Twilight alterada.

-tranquila…. El medico nos dijo que ya tienes más de dos meces de embarazo- dice Cadance.

-dos meces….- dice Twilight un poco más calmada- entonces….. Ellos no son el padre…-

-no…. No lo son- dice Shining con severidad.

Twilight ya un poco más calmada se recuesta en la cama colocando su casco contra su frente, e intentando tranquilizarse, siendo que su mayor inquietud era que alguno de los secuestradores sea el padre, pero aún estaba algo alterada, ya no tanto como hace 5 minutos antes de saber la noticia, pero ahora se sentía sucia por aquel suceso en el que ella y sus amigas vinieron al imperio, y ella se quedó asolas con Flash Sentry.

-¡lo mato! ¡Lo matare en definitiva!- pensaba Shining pues estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana.

-Twilight… es… ¿estás bien?- dice Applejack preocupada.

-no… no lo sé…..- dice ella un tanto insegura.

-¿sabes quién es el padre no?- le susurra Pinkie Pie al oído de Twilight, quien estaba algo intrigada y curiosa por escuchar la respuesta, y aún más si era lo que ella se esperaba.

Twilight no responde nada, pero piensa – si… lo se Pinkie…. Fue muy descuidado de mi parte-

Twilight se mostraba muy insegura, vulnerable, esta se tapa con las cobijas, pues se sentía sucia, y se cuestionaba a si misma si estaba lista para la labor de ser madre. Esta sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, y en su mente no dejaba de retumbar aquella ocasión que ella estuvo sola con Flash Sentry, sin saberlo, ella solo provocaba que la ira de su hermana se acrecentara, pues cada vez que ella recordaba ese suceso, el más se enfurecía, aunque este intentaba no mostrar su ira, la verdad es que dentro de él se estaba desatando una guerra. La picazón en la marca de la mordida de Shining aumentaba más y más, y este no podía reprimir las ganas de rascarse.

-¡lo matare! ¡Voy a matar a ese pervertido! ¡Cómo se atreve a dejar a mi hermanita embarazada!- pensaba Shining con gran ira, al punto de que parecía que faltaba poco para que una bomba nuclear estalle en él.

-Shi…. Shining…. Te… ¿te encuentras bien?- dice Twilight algo asustada por su hermano, quien ya no podía aparentar el cómo reprimía su furia.

-cariño… por favor cálmate- dice Cadance.

-se ve muy molesto…. Creo que debe estar muy decepcionado de mí…. No lo culpo…. Será mejor que aún no les cuente que el padre de este bebé es Flash Sentry….- pensaba Twilight.

-bueno me tengo que retirar- dice Shining con severidad- necesito tomar aire fresco-

-si… está molesto con migo….- piensa Twilight.

-cariño… em…. De acuerdo- dice Cadance un poco temerosa, pues a como se veía su marido, parecía que en cualquier momento el golpearía a alguien sin importar quien fuese. Shining se retira, rechinando los dientes fuertemente.

- está molesto con migo…- dice Twilight en voz baja- debe estar decepcionado de mi-

-no…. El solo…. No ha tenido una buena semana…. Cuando estabas perdida, él era el único que no descansaba, con tal de encontrarte, él fue el primero en entrar a las catacumbas por ti…. Le importas mucho a tu hermano…. Es solo que él no la ha pasado muy bien…. Dale unos días… estoy segura que se le pasara- dice Cadance con un tono suave y tranquilizador.

-no quiero ni imaginar lo que me dirá la princesa Celestia cuando lo sepa- dice Twilight con miedo en su voz.

-huy…. Pues que mal porque ya lo sabe- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡que! ¡Hay no…..! ¡¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?!- dice Twilight con miedo.

-tranquilízate cariño, eso no le ara bien al bebé- dice Applejack.

-si, tanto estrés de tu parte le hará daño- dice Cadance.

-pe…. Pero…. Solo piensen ¡que es lo que dirá mi maestra, cuando se entere que su estudiante estrella está embarazada, todo gracias a una estúpida noche!- dice Twilight con gran miedo y un nudo a la garganta.

-lo sabía el padre debe ser Flash- piensa Pinkie Pie formando una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?!- dice Twilight inquieta.

-lo que vas hacer es calmarte, mira, es una gran noticia, vas a tener un bebé- dice Cadance.

-pe... Pero no creo estar lista para ser una madre….- dice Twilight con impotencia- no sé nada sobre cuidar niños…..-

-tranquila… veras que todo saldrá bien- dice Cadance abrasándola, y el resto de sus amigas se unen al abraso.

-no te preocupes, si tanto te pesa, nosotras te ayudaremos- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si, es una buena idea Pinkie- dice Cadance.

-yo adoro a los niños- dice Fluttershy.

- si por que no- dice Rainbow Dash.

-tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien- dice Cadance- estoy segura que tu bebé y el mío serán grandes amigos-

-¡Cadance acaso tú también!- dice Twilight sorprendida.

-si, también estoy embarazada- dice Cadance.

-¡pero qué gran noticia! ¡Felicidades!- dice Twilight.

-si lo se, es una gran noticia… al igual que el tuyo, esto es una bendición, sé que ahora estas dudando, por ser algo repentino, es normal, pero dale una oportunidad, y estoy segura que te fascinara ser mamá- le dice Cadance a Twilight con un tono maternal y tranquilizador, lo cual le ayudo a calmarse e incluso a sentir por un momento, la emoción de ser madre.

-gracias…. Pero… no sé si logre ser una gran madre…- dice Twilight.

-no te preocupes… nadie nace sabiendo ser una buena madre, pero estoy segura que cuando nazca tu bebé, el amor que sientas hacia el té guiara, y te ayudara a tomar las decisiones correctas, tu solo ten fe en ti misma, y veras que serás una gran mamá- dice Cadance.

-no lo había pensado de esa forma… gracias Cadance ¡estoy segura que serás una gran madre!- dice Twilight.

-tú también- dice Cadance.

Más tarde esa noche, Shining se encontraba de nuevo posado en la cornisa, aparentemente se había quedado dormido hay por un largo rato, la luna en lo alto estaba casi llena, solo faltaban dos días para la noche de luna llena, Shining se encontraba aparentemente teniendo una pesadilla, estaba sudando a montón y este no dejaba de mover los ojos de un lado a otro a través de los parpados cerrados, y de repente abre los ojos de golpe. Este se levanta y mira en dirección a la luna con una mirada inexpresiva.

Dentro del castillo por uno de los pasillos se encontraba Flash Sentry merodeando en su ruta nocturna, aún faltaban un par de horas antes del cambio de guardia, pero este empezó a mostrarse ya algo cansado, pues no estaba acostumbrado a las rondas nocturnas, este da un fuerte bostezo.

-no se duerma soldado- se escucha de repente, cosa que alarmo al Pegaso, este mira en todas direcciones, intentando ubicar al poni que lo llamo, pero no divisaba a nadie, y menos por la oscuridad. Este da unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué está buscando?- se escucha de repente, Flash Sentry da un leve alarido de sorpresa, e inmediatamente se voltea divisando a Shining Armor junto a él.

-¡Señor! Me…. Me asusto- dice Flash Sentry.

-enserio… lamento eso- dice Shining con inexpresividad.

-pa… ¿pasa algo señor?- dice Flash Sentry un tanto nervioso.

-el otro día quería hacerte una pregunta… pero nos interrumpieron…. Ahora quizás ya no sea necesaria, pues se la respuesta, aunque… si me lo permites, quisiera preguntarte de todas formas- dice Shining.

-dígame señor…- dice Flash Sentry algo extrañado y temeroso, pues no le gustaba el tono de voz de Shining.

-supongo que sabrás que mi hermana, la princesa Twilight Sparkle…. Está embarazada- dice Shining.

-em… si…. Si señor…. Hace un par de días se dio la noticia- dice Flash Sentry nervioso.

-¿no tienes idea de quien pueda ser el padre verdad?- dice Shining con un tono un tanto siniestro.

-no…. No señor…..- dice Flash Sentry nervioso.

-mientes- piensa Shining mientras da una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿no?- dice Shining acercándose lentamente hacia Flash Sentry.

-no… no señor- dice el nervioso.

-okei….- dice Shining con un tono sombrío y sin dejar de sonreír.

-se… señor… pa… ¿pasa algo?- dice Flash Sentry temeroso y poniéndose en posición de defensa al presentir lo peor.

Shining se detiene de repente, y mira en dirección al techo con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro- oh…. ¿no lo escuchas soldado? Shhhh solo escucha- dice Shining mirando el techo.

-¿Qué señor?- dice Flash Sentry mirando en dirección al techo intentando divisar algo, pero no veía más que oscuridad. Shining sin previo aviso se le abalanza y lo somete, este toma una de sus alas y de un tirón se la rompe. Flash Sentry intenta dar un fuerte grito, pero inmediatamente Shining lo golpea en la mandíbula provocando que este se muerda la lengua.

-es el llamado de la muerte soldado- dice Shining con frialdad mientras arrastraba a Flash Sentry a una ventana y arrojándolo al vacío, cayendo varios metros hasta su muerte.


	9. Chapter 9

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 9. El cuerpo.

La noche continua, un guardia hacia un recorrido nocturno por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la salida del castillo, pero antes de llegar divisa algo en el suelo, este se acerca más y divisa lo que parecía ser un rastro de sangre, este provenía de fuera, el guardia se asoma y lo que ve es un charco de sangre aún más grande en medio de la plaza central, es ahí cuando él se da cuenta que el rastro que encontró en la entrada no salía del castillo, sino todo lo contrario, este empezó a sentir miedo y antes de siquiera seguir el rastro que entraba al castillo llamo a dos guardias más los cuales lo acompañaron y juntos se dirigieron al final del rastro, este continuaba hasta una habitación, de la cual la puerta estaba medio abierta estos la abren y lo que ven es al cuerpo destazado de un poni, sangre por todas partes, sus entrañas esparcidas en todo el suelo, y despellejado en su totalidad.

Los guardias inmediatamente dieron la alarma, todos despiertan, los guardias son reunidos, y van a avisarle lo sucedido a Shining Armor, estos lo encuentran en su habitación, durmiendo con su esposa, estos lo despiertan, y le cuentan lo sucedido, Shining se mostró un tanto confundido por lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo soldado?- dice Shining confundido y un tanto irritado- debieron haber encontrado el cadáver de ese pervertido, esperaba que lo encontraran en la mañana y no a mitad de la noche- pensaba Shining.

-¡señor, una bestia ataco y devoro a uno de los nuestros!- dice el guardia exaltado, pues no podía dejar de pensar en el cadáver que encontraron.

-¿qué?... iré para halla- dice Shining.

Los guardias llevan a Shining hasta el cadáver, pese a la cara de los guardias y de todo poni que veía el cuerpo destazado, Shining no mostro ninguna emoción ante esta sádica escena.

-busquen en todo el castillo, no debe estar lejos esa cosa- ordena Shining a un grupo de guardias.

-señor…. ¿Sabe quién pueda ser el….?- dice un guardia.

-imposible, está completamente irreconocible- dice otro guardia.

-es Flash Sentry…- dice Shining observando el cuerpo mutilado.

-perdón…- dice uno de los guardias.

-¿Cómo sabe que se trata de él sí….?- dice otro.

-veo parte de su crin entre los restos y por halla esta su marca…. No hay duda… es el- dice Shining apuntando hacia un trozo de piel tirado, el cual en efecto tenía la marca de Flash Sentry.

-busquen a la bestia que hizo esto y mátenla- dice Shining con severidad.

Se busca a la bestia por todo el castillo, pero no se encuentra, pues nadie se imaginaba que el acecino estaba entre ellos mismos, dándoles órdenes. Se buscó en cada rincón del castillo, incluido en las habitaciones secretas, no encontraron nada.

-señor no encontramos nada- dice un guardia reportándose con Shining.

-sigan buscando- responde Shining con severidad.

Llega el amanecer, la parte del castillo donde se encontró el cuerpo fue clausurada para evitar que civiles se topen con los restos del Pegaso destazado. la noticia del asesinato se difundió rápidamente, por lo que Shining no pudo evitar que Cadance y las mane six se enteraran, aunque solo escucharon lo del asesinato, para fortuna de Twilight, aun no sabían quién era la víctima, estas estaban confundidas, no sabían a que se debía esta clausura, Shining no quería contarles lo que paso, pero estas se mostraron insistentes, sobretodo Cadance, Shining solo se limitó a decir que hubo un ataque por parte de un animal y que un poni murió, (cosa que ya habían escuchado antes) pero no les dijo nada sobre quien fue la víctima, o detalles de cómo esta había dejado el cuerpo.

-es horrible….- dice Cadance aterrada.

-¡qué clase de animal pudo entrar al imperio y acecinar a ese poni!- dice Spike un poco asustado.

-¿pero cómo un animal entro al castillo?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-pobrecito… no debió ser su culpa…. Debió tener mucha hambre el pobre- dice Fluttershy.

-¡pero que estás loca! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre defender a un animal que devoro a un poni entero!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bueno…. No es su culpa…. Ellos necesitan carne para sobrevivir, así como nosotras heno- dice Fluttershy.

-pero aun así eso de comer carne es de salvajes- dice Rarity.

-en este mundo existen todo tipo de criaturas, unas comen plantas como nosotras, pero otras se alimentan de carne, es natural- dice Fluttershy.

-BUENO YA, el punto es que un animal esta suelto y es muy peligroso- dice Applejack.

-pero no es su culpa…. Quizás si yo pueda hablar con el…. Quizás pueda convencerlo de abandonar el imperio- dice Fluttershy.

-¡esa cosa se comió un poni entero!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si…. Te escuche las ultimas 10 veces- dice Fluttershy.

-¡y aun así quieres ir a buscarla y hablar con ella! ¡Suerte si logras decirle hola antes de que te coma!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Fluttershy…. Será mejor que lo olvides… no te dejaremos acercártele a esa cosa- dice Twilight.

-de…. De acuerdo chicas- dice Fluttershy con sumisión.

-bueno…. i…. ¿Quién es el que murió?- dice Pinkie Pie un poco triste.

-ya les dije…. Aun no reconocen el cadáver- dice Shining con seriedad dando la media vuelta y retirándose.

-¿no les parece extraño?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué cosa Pinkie?- dice Applejack.

-no lo sé…. Siento que oculta algo…. No se….- dice Pinkie Pie.

-yo pienso lo mismo- dice Cadance preocupada- Spike…. ¿Me arias un favor?-

-Si… dígame Spike a sus servicios- dice él bebe dragón poniéndose en firmes y dando un saludo militar.

-quiero enviar una carta a la princesa Celestia, reportándole lo ocurrido- dice Cadance.

-oh claro- dice Spike.

-bien, acompáñame, iré por un pergamino- dice Cadance y ambos se retiran dejando a las mane six ablando.

-supongo que lo mejor será que todas regresemos a Ponyville- dice Rarity.

-estoy de acuerdo con Rarity- dice Rainbow Dash- hace mucho que debimos haber vuelto-

-¡pero… no podemos irnos aun!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-Twilight aún está muy delicada…- dice Applejack.

-lo sé pero…. Creo que es peor que nos quedemos aquí- dice Rarity, pues tenía el presentimiento de que pronto algo malo pasaría.

- creo que si podrá aguantar el viaje, ya despertó de su coma ¿no? Ya podemos regresar- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡no podemos irnos….! El camino del imperio de Cristal a Ponyville es muy largo, y en su estado no podrá soportar ese viaje- dice Fluttershy- le hará mucho daño-

-pero no creo que sea buena idea que nos quedemos- dice Rainbow Dash.

-el medico dijo que debe estar en cama por al menos 3 semanas- dice Applejack- un viaje en tren será algo muy pesado para ella-

-además Twilight está embarazada, no podemos arriesgar a su bebé- dice Pinkie Pie.

-el estará bien, solo tenemos que irnos de aquí, no pasara nada- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡no!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡esa bestia esta suelta! ¡Quien sabe que es lo que pasara si nos quedamos!- dice Rarity.

-si se trata de un animal perdido ya les dije que yo puedo encargarme- dice Fluttershy.

-¡ni loca te tejare acercarte a ese monstruo!- dice Rainbow Dash con severidad.

-aquí hay muchos guardias vigilando los pasillos, no nos pasara nada malo- dice Pinkie Pie.

-pregúntaselo al guardia que murió anoche- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Shining no permitiría que algo le pase a su hermana- dice Pinkie.

-a ella pero… ¡¿Qué hay de nosotras?!- dice Rarity.

-shhhh, un poco más bajo que ella está durmiendo una siesta- dice Fluttershy quien se asomó por la puerta, y noto como su discusión no le permitían a Twilight dormir bien- pobre... aun está muy cansada... ella necesita descansar… si no es molestia…. Mejor llevemos esta discusión a otro lado- dice ella, y todas se pusieron de acuerdo y se fueron a un pasillo un tanto alejado de la habitación de Twilight.

La guardia se fortaleció, se reclutaron a más ponis, se buscó a una bestia que nunca encontrarían por todo el castillo, la ciudad y los alrededores del imperio, no encontraron nada. Al día siguiente llega la princesa Celestia, acompañada de un grupo de guardias que les ayudarían con el cuidado del imperio.

Los primeros en recibirla fueron Shining y algunos guardias, ya de ahí, la llevarían al castillo con las demás.

-¿cómo sigue mi alubna?- dice Celestia.

-despertó hace un par de días- dice Shining.

-eso lo sé, Cadance me envió un pergamino cuando despertó, yo me refiero a salud y lo de su….- dice Celestia.

-bueno… el medico dijo que tiene que estar en cama por algunas semanas, tiene que tomar muchos líquidos, se le está cuidando bien…- dice Shining.

-y como sigue con lo de…. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?- dice Celestia.

-bueno…. El bebé está bien…. No presenta ninguna complicación por el momento- dice Shining.

-y como se lo tomo ella al enterarse… o… ¿ya lo sabía?- dice Celestia.

-según parece no estaba enterada, pero….. cuando se enteró parecía como si aceptara un castigo- dice Shining.

-¿crees que sabe quién es el padre?- dice Celestia.

-aparentemente si…- dice Shining con seriedad, Celestia da un suspiro de alivio.

-bueno… una preocupación menos- piensa Celestia.

-¿y tú sabes quién es el padre?- dice Celestia.

-tengo algunas sospechas- dice Shining, obviamente había mentido.

-¿y usted cómo se siente?- dice Celestia.

-con ganas de rendir cuentas con el bastardo que la haya embarazado- dice Shining con seriedad, Celestia Frunce el ceño, pues esa respuesta no le pareció sincera, cosa extraña pues el contexto era lo que ella esperaba de alguien como Shining, pero la forma en que lo dijo no concordó con la rabia contenida de un hermano celoso.

-y el poni que murió…. ¿Ya lo identificaron?- dice Celestia.

-si mi princesa- dice Shining.

-¿tenía familia?- dice Celestia.

-no lo se…. Al menos no en el imperio… pues era un guardia que fue trasladado aquí cuando el imperio de Cristal fue retomado- dice Shining.

-okei…. hágame el favor de investigar si tenía algún familiar…. Si la tenía hágamelo saber y yo me encargare de escribirles a la familia- dice Celestia.

-si princesa- dice Shining de mala gana y este no logro impedir soltar un bufido de disgusto.

-¿le molesta algo soldado?- dice Celestia frunciendo una ceja.

-no…. es solo que no hemos encontrado a ese monstruo que lo mato- dice Shining con seriedad.

Luego de organizar a las tropas que Celestia trajo con sigo, esta fue a ver como seguía Twilight. Esta sentía como su corazón latina a mil por hora al ver a su maestra frente a ella, esta sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta, no podía dejar de pensar en que había decepcionado a su maestra, y que ahora esta le implementaría alguna clase de castigo o reprimenda, Twilight estaba sudando frio, su corazón no dejaba de latir mientras sus ojos no dejaban de ver a la Princesa Celestia parada a unos metros de ella mirándola sin expresar alguna emoción, o al menos no una que la tranquilice, y sus amigas se dieron cuenta de su estrés, pues Twilight estaba conectada a unos aparatos que señalaban sus signos vitales, y estos no dejaban de sonar.

-Twilight por favor tranquilízate…..- dice Rarity.

-si dulzura por favor…. Eso no les ara bien- dice Applejack.

-veo que has mejorado… nos tenías preocupadas….. qué bueno que estés mejor- dice Celestia suspirando, y luego de eso no dijo nada más por un rato, un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación.

-Princesa... yo...- dice Twilight.

-no... no digas nada... ya lo se todo- dice Celestia.

Twilight sentía necesidad de arrodillarse y pedir perdón, pues ella estaba consiente en que lo que había echo fue algo muy irresponsable de su parte, sentía que le había fallado, y que ella estaba muy molesta con ella, pero sin embargo, Celestia pese a mostrarse seria, no se mostraba molesta, de echo a Twilight le era difícil saber qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su maestra, ella solo se imaginaba lo peor.

-bueno… me retiro, dejare que descanses- dice Celestia dirigiéndose a la puerta- felicidades por tu bebé Twilight, cuídalo mucho- dice saliendo.

Twilight se queda paralizada, esta no podía creerlo, se esperaba mil cosas por parte de su maestra, pero nunca se esperó que ella actuara así, esperaba rabia, decepción, vergüenza, de todo menos esto.

-ves, te hemos dicho que te preocupas demasiado- dice Pinkie Pie.

-será mejor que te recuestes, deben descansar- dice Applejack cobijándola.

Celestia se dirige a donde se encontraba Shining, este último se le quedo mirando algo extrañado.

-se lo que sientes…. Pero debes entender que las cosas ya pasaron, no hay marcha atrás- le dice Celestia a Shining.

-lo se…. Es solo que…- dice Shining.

-lo sé yo también pienso lo mismo…. Es demasiado joven… pero…. Bueno hay cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse como el encontrar a esa bestia que mato al guardia, encontrar a los secuestradores de Twilight o, por que Twilight continua aquí- dice Shining.

-pe… perdone Princesa…- dice Shining.

-es evidente que ella no está segura aquí….- dice Celestia.

-no…. No puede irse… No puede hacer mucha actividad o movimientos bruscos, pues sus puntadas se le pueden abrir…. Ni si quiera se le permite levantarse de la cama- dice Shining.

-entiendo….- dice Celestia.

-no se preocupe, es mi hermana, y los mejores guardias están vigilando su puerta y los alrededores de su habitación las 24 horas- dice Shining.

-confió en ti su seguridad- dice Celestia- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo?-

-tuvimos que retirarlo de donde lo encontramos, por razones de asepsia y que estaba muy cerca de los pasillos principales y el gran salón, está en la morgue- dice Shining.

-lléveme a él, quiero verlo- dice Celestia.

-si princesa- dice Shining.

Shining lleva a Celestia a donde tenían el cuerpo, este estaba cubierto por una manta, esta es retirada y lo que ve por un momento por poco provoca que Celestia sintiera ganas de vomitar, sobre todo por el horrible olor que despedía el cadáver, pero ella pudo contenerse.

-¡pero que clace de animal pudo hacer tal atrocidad! ¡y aún más increíble! ¿Cómo es que no la han encontrado? ¡el animal que hizo esto debe ser uno de dimensiones muy amplias a juzgar el tamaño de las mordidas y rasguños!- pensaba Celestia.

-¡quiero que sellen la ciudad! ¡Nada entra ni sale!- ordena Celestia- tenemos que encontrar a esa bestia-

-princesa… casi han pasado dos días…. Mis hombres buscaron en cada rincón y no la encontraron- dice Shining.

-VOLVERÁN A BUSCAR- dice Celestia.

-si princesa- responde Shining.

Más tarde Shining regresa a la escena del crimen, está ya se había limpiado, pero aún quedaba la mancha de sangre en el piso, esta no se pudo quitar tan fácil. Shining inspecciona la escena y en eso recuerda lo que paso aquella noche, en la que el tomo y arrojo a Flash.

-yo solo lo arroje de la ventana, luego de eso me fui a dormir, deje el cadáver para que lo encontraran otros guardias y pensaran que fue un accidente, pero esto paso, eso solo significa una cosa, HAY ALGUIEN INVADIENDO MI TERRITORIO- pensaba Shining con bastante recelo.


	10. Chapter 10

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 10. Luna sangrienta.

Pasaron las siguientes horas buscando exhaustivamente al responsable de la carnicería, buscaron en cada rincón del castillo, pero pese a sus esfuerzos, estos no lograron encontrar nada, perdieron toda posible pista de la criatura que devoro el cuerpo de Flash Sentry, Shining estaba cada vez más y más irritable, pues este se estaba poniendo como un perro defendiendo su territorio, sentía que algo estaba en sus tierras, algo que el no quería ni cerca, ni siquiera el mismo Shining podía explicar este sentimiento, no sabía a qué se debía, no sabía por qué este estaba así de molesto, y con todo esto, el no se detenía a pensar si quiera que le estaba pasando, solo quería encontrar a la criatura, y sentía gran frustración al no encontrar ni una pista de esa cosa, ni si quiera su ahora agudo olfato le sirvió para encontrarla, era como si se hubiera desvanecido, este interrogo a los guardias, incluidos los nuevos reclutas, para ver si conseguía alguna información, ya sea con sus respuestas o sus pensamientos, pero de nada le sirvió, cosa que solo lo irritaba más.

Pasan las horas y comienza a oscurecer en el imperio de Cristal, Shining se encontraba más irritable que de costumbre, estaba de un lado a otro, buscando sin parar, ya no se molestaba en disimular su ira, pues sentía la necesidad de encontrar a quien este en sus tierras, no importaba a que costo, no por lo que le hizo al cuerpo de Flash Sentry, si no por el simple hecho de proteger su territorio.

Celestia al notar como cada vez Shining se encontraba más y más alterado, por no tener resultados con la búsqueda, decidió que era suficiente por hoy para él, pidiéndole que descanse con su esposa, pero este se negaba, Celestia tuvo que ordenarle que descansara, casi amenazándolo con encerrarlo en el calabozo si no lo hacía, Shining seguía negándose, pero finalmente este accedió, aunque a regañadientes, mientras el descansaba, Celestia se encargó de organizar a los guardias para que vigilen la ciudad.

Era de noche, Shining se encontraba en su habitación con su esposa Cadance, este se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro sin parar, dando vueltas a toda la habitación.

-Shining…. Por… por favor… acuéstate con migo- ruega Cadance- llevas casi una hora asi-

-¡pero es que!- dice Shining reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar.

-por favor… descansa- dice Cadance un tanto preocupada.

-No puedo- dice Shining.

-cariño… la princesa Celestia se encargara de seguir buscando- dice Cadance.

- lo se cariño… pero es que…- dice Shining frustrado.

-por favor…. Em… Shining…. Em….. he logrado sentir las primeras pataditas… ven… por favor ven a sentir- dice Cadance intentando cambiar el tema de conversación- sé que estas preocupado por nuestro bien estar… pero no te vendría mal un descanso-

-bueno…. Supongo… que tienes razón, dice Shining dirigiéndose a la cama y acariciando el vientre de Cadance.

-lo… ¿lo sientes?- dice Cadance.

-cre… creo que si- dice Shining dando una leve sonrisa.

-nuestro bebé está feliz porque su padre está aquí, con nosotros- dice Cadance.

-si… Cadance, sabes que esto lo hago por ustedes ¿verdad?- dice Shining.

-si… pero no te vendria mal un descanso con tu familia- dice Cadance.

Supongo que sí, jeje- dice recostándose- en verdad estoy muerto- dice frotándose los ojos con sus cascos, e intentando olbidar, pero en eso recuerda todo lo que paso- buscamos por todo el castillo y no encontramos nada, ni si quiera el rastro, es como si hubiera desaparecido esa criatura- dice Shining cansado mientras se recostaba con su esposa.

-lo encontraran…. No te preocupes cariño- dice Cadance.

-¡no! Se supone que debimos haberlo atrapado, estas son mis tierras ¡¿Cómo pudo haber eludido a todos mis guardias?!- dice Shining un tanto alterado.

-bueno…. ¿no te has puesto a pensar en que quizás ya no esté aquí? Qué tal si…. Ya dejo el imperio de Cristal- dice Cadance.

-¿he ir a dónde? Fuera de aquí solo hay un desierto por kilómetros a la redonda- dice Shining un tanto severo.

-bueno…. lo sé pero….- dice Cadance mientras a su vez pensaba- mejor no digo nada más, se ve que está muy enojado- Cadance se cubre con las cobijas, esta sentía algo de miedo de la actitud de Shining, este se le queda mirando, sintiendo ahora culpa por lo que le hace a su esposa.

-Cadance…. Mejor cambiemos de tema- dice Shining.

-si cariño…- dice Cadance un poco tímida- te amo…- dice ella con algo de temor.

-yo… yo también…- dice Shining- hemos pasado por tiempos difíciles… pero te prometo que pronto todo cambiara para bien…-

-si cariño- dice Cadance- em…. ¿Qué te parece si pensamos en los nombres? Para nuestro bebe-

-¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?- dice Shining- solo tienes 3 meces-

-bueno…. Podemos ir pensándolos ¿no crees?- dice Cadance.

Shining mira hacia la ventana y observa que es luna llena, este se le queda mirando por unos instantes, incluso por un momento pareció haberse perdido en su brillo, pues no reaccionaba, era como si estuviera inmerso en otro mundo, solo él y la luna llena, con el latir de su corazón resonando fuertemente en un eco que predominaba.

-es hermosa ¿no?... creo que la princesa Luna esta de muy buen humor esta noche ¿no crees cariño?- dice Cadance, bajando a Shining de la nueve.

-si….- dice Shining sin dejar de mirar la luna, este agita la cabeza, y se dirige con su esposa- es hermoso.

-¿te pasa algo cariño?- dice Cadance preocupada.

-no…. Solo estoy cansado…..- dice Shining-es tarde…. Creo que es mejor que durmamos….-

-cariño… pero si van a ser apenas las 10:00- dice Cadance dando una leve risa picarona- ¿estás seguro que no estas de humor para otra cosa?- dice ella con un tono picaron, pues ella estaba de humor para otra cosa, una más íntima y apasionante, solo esperaba que Shining entendiera el mensaje.

-si lo se…. Pero en verdad estoy cansado- dice Shining dando un suspiro.

-bueno…. Si…. Si tú quieres…- dice Cadance un poco desilusionada- hace tiempo que ya no me toca…. Esta bajo mucho estrés…. Pero me sentiría mejor si al menos se pusiera un poco cariñoso con migo- pensaba ella mientras se tapaba con las cobijas.

-cuando todo se calme…. Te prometo que volveremos a jugar…. Solo necesito poner en orden todo- dice Shining.

-si cariño…. Buenas noches- dice Cadance apagando la luz, Shining se recuesta y acurruca junto a ella, y ambos intentan dormir.

Pasan un par de horas, Shining pese a estar dormido este no obtenía descanso, pues tenía una serie de pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz, eran una serie de imágenes fugases que el apenas lograba distinguir, imágenes de la luna llena, una serie de bestias merodeando por el bosque, ponis destazados, y luego se ve a él mismo frente a lo que sería el cuerpo de Flash Sentry destrozado, casi irreconocible, este de repente se levanta y aparece frente a Shining.

-tú me mataste ¿porque?- dice el cadáver de Flash Sentry con inexpresividad.

-¡tú sabes por qué!- dice Shining con severidad.

-por… jeje, ¿embarazar a tu hermana?- dice Flash con una voz burlona.

-¡si malnacido!- dice Shining arremetiendo contra el cadáver de Flash, pero este desaparece y luego reaparece detrás de él.

-matar al padre de tu sobrino, no sé tú, pero eso no me parece correcto, pudiste haberme obligado a punta de espada a casarme con tu hermana, darme una golpiza o dos, o incluso castrarme ya en situaciones extremas ¿pero matarme? ¿Te has preguntado lo que pasara tu hermana al enterarse?- dice Flash Sentry, Shining intenta de derribar al Pegaso, pero siempre que este intentaba envestirlo o dispararle un rayo, este desaparecía y aparecía en otro sitio.

-¿enserio crees poder matar…. Lo que ya está muerto?- dice Flash Sentry.

-¡solo muéstrate maldito! ¡y veremos quién de nosotros es el que manda!- dice Shining con severidad mirando en todas direcciones.

-no importara nada, tú y yo, estamos podridos por dentro- dice Flash burlonamente apareciendo detrás de Shining y le susurra al oído- llego la hora de que el perrito salga a comer- dice Flash Sentry lamiendo la mejilla de Shining, este se da rápidamente la vuelta y toma por el cuello a zombificado Flash Sentry.

-jajaja, llego la hora, el reloj esta por marcar las doce- dice Flash convirtiéndose en cenizas y desapareciendo en una nube negra.

-¡que! ¿qué tiene que ver que sean las 12:00 ?- dice Shining y de repente empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo mientras se escuchaban las campanas de un reloj resonando fuertemente y estremeciendo todo.

-¡ah! ¡Que…. ¿Qué me está pasando?!- dice Shining mientras se tiraba al suelo, hincándose de rodillas.

-¡nos volveremos a ver Shining! ¡Quizás no en esta vida! ¡Pero si en el infierno!- se escucha la voz de Flash en forma de eco, Shining mira al frente y divisa unos infernales ojos rojos mirándolo a través de una cortina de oscuridad, se escucha un imponente aullido, y un inmenso lobo negro corre hasta Shining y lo devora de un solo bocado.

Shining despierta exaltado, sudando en frio, aun sintiendo un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Shining ¿te pasa algo?!- dice Cadance preocupada, Shining mira directo a un reloj que tenían en la pared, a este solo le faltaban unos pocos segundos para marcar las 12 en punto. - 3, 2, 1…..- En eso un dolor aún más intenso corroe el cuerpo de Shining, este no logra evitar dar un fuerte grito de dolor.

-¡Shining, Shining! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ayuda, necesitamos un medico!- Grita Cadance desesperada, Shining se acurruca en posición fetal mirando en dirección hacia un armario y por un instante le pareció ver el cuerpo destazado de Flash Sentry mirándolo con indiferencia.

-es hora de que la bestia salga- dice antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Shining da un fuerte grito de dolor, Cadance estaba muy asustada, esta no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando a su esposo o si quiera como ayudarlo, en eso ella nota como la espalda de Shining empieza a cubrirse de una espesa melena negra, que poco a poco se va esparciendo por todo su cuerpo, Shining se retorcía de dolor, mientras sus vertebras se marcaban fuertemente, un fuerte tronar suena, eran los huesos de Shining que se estaban reacomodando.

-¡hay no…. Shining!- dice Cadance preocupada y asustada.

-corre- dice Shining con dificultad mientras poco a poco sus cuerpo se deformaba, le brotaban colmillos, su musculatura aumentaba, sus cascos se convertían en patas de lobos brotándole garras.

-¡CORREEEEEEEEEE!- dice Shining con un fuerte y potente grito que terminaba en aullido. Los guardias entran, estos se quedan paralizados al ver a la monstruosa criatura que aún no terminaba de definir su forma. Los guardias preparan sus lanzas para atacar a la bestia, pero Cadance se interpone.

-¡NOOOO!- dice ella, los guardias se quedan confundidos, pero pronto este sentimiento cambia a miedo, al ver como la bestia aumentaba de tamaño.

El lobo de gran tamaño da un imponente aullido una vez que su transformación se ha completado y arremete contra los guardias, estos intentan derribarlo con una serie de lanzas y rayos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el lobo negro toma al primer guardia con sus poderosas mandíbulas y lo agita como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, y arroja el cadáver contra el resto de los guardias, haciéndolos retroceder, Shining se abalanza contra los demás, derribando a tres de ellos, y teniéndolos bajo sus patas, el lobo negro los toma por las cabezas y se las arranca de un solo tirón, decapitándolos, con respecto a los demás guardias, la mayoría se retiraron despavoridos, mientras los pocos que se quedaron no perdieron el tiempo y sacaron a Cadance de ahí, pero prontos fueron alcanzados por el lobo, este les gruño, los tenia acorralados contra un rincón.

-¡Shining, por favor…. Re… reacciona!- dice Cadance con miedo.

-mi princesa…. Esa cosa ya no es su marido….- dice uno de los guardias, el cual levanto su lanza y apunto contra Shining para clavársela en caso de que este piense arremeter contra ellos.

-¡vallase lo entretendremos!- dice otro, Cadance hace caso inicialmente, pero luego esta se detiene al ver como Shining arremetía contra los guardias que la protegían, golpeándolos con una de sus patas y acorralándolos en un rincón. El lobo se acerca a los guardias listo para darles una mordida y empezar a devorarlos, mostrándoles a los guardias sus largos colmillos ansiosos por desgarrar la carne de esos ponis, los guardias miran con terror a lobo negro frente a ellos, y por un segundo creyeron una ver siniestra mueca de felicidad por parte del lobo negro.

-¡SHINING ARMOR! ¡YA BASTA!- Dice Cadance con imponencia, el lobo se detiene su ataque en seco, a solo centímetros de los guardias aterrados, y voltea a ver lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Cadance.

-no Heres un monstruo- dice Cadance con un tono de voz que a primera instancia parecería firme, pero al final se denoto un poco tembloroso. El lobo solo despedía un leve gruñido mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta ella. Cadance retrocede un par de pasos, estaba asustada, pero sabía que solo ella podría detenerlo.

-Shining…. Sé que el poni con el que me case aun esta hay debajo… por favor…. Aun te amo cariño…. por favor... reacciona- dice Cadance retrocediendo otro poco hasta llegar contra la pared, el lobo avanza más, teniéndola a solo centímetros- Shining….. Por favor…. Regresa- dice ella mientras miraba los imponentes ojos rojos brillantes del lobo negro.

-Shining... soy yo... tu... tu esposa... tu Cadance... por favor despierta cariño- dice Cadance con un tono más desesperado, el lobo empieza a Gruñirle y levanta su pata listo para darle un fuerte zarpazo a Cadance, pero en eso cuando el lobo dio el zarpazo, un poderoso rayo lo golpea, haciendo que este se golpee con fuerza contra una pared al ser arrastrado por el rayo, sin embargo, las garras del lobo alcanzaron a rosar contra la cara de Cadance, provocándole un largo rasguño en el rostro, esta empieza a sangrar bastante, y esta da un inicial grito de dolor mientras colocaba su casco contra su herida para parar el sangrado.

-¡mátenlo!- Grita Celestia, y tras de ella docenas de guardias listos para atacar.

-¡no esperen!- dice Cadance, pero era demasiado tarde, una serie de flechas y rayos son disparados contra el lobo negro, pero este al verse rodeado por un gran número de ponis, retrocede lentamente unos pasos para atrás y luego se da la media vuelta y sale corriendo, logrando escapar por uno de los pasillos.

-¡que no escape! ¡Vallan por él y mátenlo!- ordena Celestia.

-si mi princesa- dicen los guardias yéndose a donde se ha ido la bestia.

-¡No! ¡Celestia por favor no!- dice Cadance yendo con ella.

-¡o por todos los cielos! ¡Solo mira cómo te dejo el rostro!- dice Celestia al ver el gran rasguño que Cadance tenía en la cara, el cual aún estaba sangrando a montón- ¡llévensela de aquí! Que la atienda un medico lo más rápido posible-

-si princesa- dicen dos de los guardias tomando a Cadance.

-¡no! ¡no, suéltenme!- dice Cadance.

-pero princesa Cadance…. Está muy mal….. Podría incluso perder el ojo- dice uno de los guardias.

-Celestia por favor escúcheme….. Shining… él es…. El…. - dice Cadance.

-¿qué? No tengo tiempo para esto, tenemos que aniquilar a ese monstruo antes de que acabe con más vidas inocentes- dice Celestia- llévensela de aquí-

-¡que! ¡No! ¡Escuche! ¡Ese perro es mi esposo! ¡Shining es esa bestia!- dice Cadance.

-que...- dice Celestia sorprendida, y en eso recuerda la mordida que le dio el prisionero hace algunas semanas, y como después de eso el empezó a mostrar cambios muy notorios y drásticos de personalidad, sobretodo agresivo- ahora entiendo... ese infeliz... lo convirtió en uno de ellos- pensaba Celestia con un nudo a la garganta.

-princesa... por... por favor...- suplica Cadance.

-Cadance... creo que es demasiado tarde... solo mira lo que ha echo- dice Celestia con inexpresividad.

-por favor... se que el aun esta hay- dice Cadance.

-¡princesa la bestia esta acecinando a todos! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- dice uno de los guardias.

-lo siento Cadance, pero ese perro ya no es tu marido- dice Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¡No!- dice Cadance.

-mátenlo- ordena Celestia.

-¡NO!- dice Cadance.

-llévense a la princesa Cadance a un sitio seguro hasta que hayamos terminado- dice Celestia, los guardias se llevan a Cadance contra su voluntad, esta se resistió gran parte del camino pero en eso recuerda- ¡las portadoras aún están aquí!-

-caballeros…. Em….- dice Cadance.

-la llevaremos a un sitio seguro- dice uno de los guardias.

-si… lo entiendo…. Em… porque no me llevan con las demás, la princesa Twilight y sus amigas- dice Cadance.

-lo sentimos princesa, pero la princesa Celestia nos ordenó ponerla a salvo y es lo que vamos a hacer- dice otro guardia con severidad.

-si… pero también les dijo que me llevaran a un médico, llévenme con ellas, estoy segura que están en la enfermería en la habitación de Twilight, si me llevan no solo podrán atender mi herida, si no que estaré en el sitio más seguro de todos, pues la princesa Celestia y mi marido se encargaron de eso- dice Cadance.

Los guardias se quedan pensando un rato, no estaban muy seguros, pero deciden acceder a su petición y la llevan con las portadoras, las cuales cuando se dio la alarma se reunieron en la habitación de Twilight, fuera de esta se encontraban docenas de guardias vigilando la entrada y los pasillos cercanos.

-iremos por un médico para que la atienda- dicen los guardias dejando a Cadance.

-si… aquí los espero- dice ella, los guardias se retiran.

-¡Cadance! ¡¿Pero qué te paso?!- dice Pinkie Pie preocupada al ver su herida.

-oh ¡por Celestia! ¡Tú hermoso rostro!- dice Rarity mortificada, por la violación a la belleza de Cadance- ¡fue ese monstruo verdad!- dice está molesta.

-o… por todos los cielos….. ¡Solo mira el tamaño de esa herida!- dice Fluttershy.

-¡chicas no hay tiempo!- dice Cadance.

-PERO SOLO MÍRATE- dice Rainbow Dash.

-esa herida es demasiado grande- dice Applejack.

-¡no importa! ¡ESCÚCHENME!- dice Cadance alterada, llamado la atención de todas, quienes la miraban sorprendida por su tono de voz.

-¡Cadance! Pe… pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dice Twilight confundida.

-debemos curarte pronto- dice Fluttershy preocupada, esta vuela hasta unos gabinetes e introduce sus cascos en estos, sacando una serie de vendas y desinfectante.

-¡CHICAS, NO! POR FAVOR ESCÚCHENME, NECESITO SU AYUDA- dice Cadance.

-pe... pero... se... se te puede infectar- dice Fluttershy con timidez, ya con los un paño con desinfectante listo en el casco.

-¡no importa! ¡Necesitamos salvar a Shining!- dice Cadance, todas se quedan calladas- ¡necesitamos su poder sobre los elementos de la armonía!-


	11. Chapter 11

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 11. La maldición del lobo.

Cadance le conto todo a las portadoras, estas en un principio no le creyeron, y pensaron que era víctima de la paranoia y confusión de lo que estaba pasando, ellas solo sabían una cosa, que un monstruo había entrado al castillo y que dicho monstruo podría ser el responsable de la muerte de Flash Sentry. Cadance cada vez se mostraba más inquieta y desesperada, pues sabía que con cada minuto que perdían, Shining podría perder la vida en manos de Celestia, sus suplicas comenzaron a convencer a las portadoras, pero aún no se mostraban del todo convencidas.

-¡chicas por favor! ¡No podemos perder más el tiempo!- dice Cadance un tanto ansiosa- por favor Twilight…. Ayúdame a salvar a tu hermano-

-es… está bien- dice Twilight.

-¡QUE!... Pero si es una locura- dice Rainbow Dash.

-tenemos que hacer algo- dice Twilight.

-okei…. Supongamos que es verdad todo lo que dice ¿y entonces qué? "salimos lo enfrentamos y todas felices"- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡exacto Dashie!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no me refiero a eso, en primera ni siquiera podemos salir de aquí, esos guardias recibieron órdenes directas de Celestia, no nos dejaran ni salir de esta habitación- dice Rainbow Dash.

-eso sin mencionar que no sabemos dónde este- dice Rarity.

-Además Twilight…. Aun estas herida, no podrás aguantar mucho en pie… se te abrirán las puntadas- dice Applejack.

-y ambas están embarazadas, no pueden arriesgar a sus bebés- dice Fluttershy.

-chicas….. El… es mi esposo… el padre de mi bebé- dice Cadance con un nudo a la garganta.

-y él es mi hermano… el arriesgo su vida para salvarme cuando esos ponis me secuestraron…. Creo que es hora que le devuelva el favor- dice Twilight.

-¿están seguras? Será muy peligroso para ustedes- dice Applejack.

-si… estamos seguras- dice Cadance.

-okei…. Está bien- dice Applejack.

-bueno…. Si ellas están seguras…. Pues adelante- dice Rarity.

-esto será muy peligroso- dice Spike.

-¡por favor tengan ustedes dos especial cuidado! ¡Piensen en sus bebes!- dice Fluttershy.

-la tendremos- dice Cadance.

-¡oh está bien! ¡Iremos para halla! ¿Cómo saldremos? ¡Fuera de aquí hay docenas de guardias, que no nos permitirán salir a ayudar a Shining!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-yo creo que podríamos engañarlos- dice Twilight.

-¡si podríamos usar una distracción! Mmmmm creo que yo podría distraerlos, pero tendriamos que actuar rápido- dice Cadance.

-podemos hacer eso…. oh ¡podemos usar este pasadizo secreto que acabo de encontrar!- dice Pinkie Pie muy contenta señalando un pequeño tunel secreto que llevaba fuera de la enfermería.

-¡Pinkie lo hiciste otra vez!- dice Twilight.

-¿enserio como lo haces?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿hacer qué?- dice Pinkie Pie inocentemente.

-nada…. nada- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bueno chicas vámonos de aquí si queremos salvar a Shining- dice Applejack.

-¡si vamos! ¡El tiempo se nos acaba!- dice Cadance entrando en el pasaje secreto y las demás la siguen, Applejack detiene a Spike.

-tu no- dice Spike.

-¿qué? ¿Pero por qué si todas irán?- dice Spike.

-es muy peligroso- dice Applejack.

- si Spike…. Por favor quédate aquí- dice Twilight.

-es... está bien- dice Spike de mala gana.

Todas pasan por el pasadizo, pasando por un túnel y llegando a un pasillo inmenso.

-creo que estamos en el gran salón- dice Cadance quien fue la primera en salir, luego le siguen las demás, a Twilight le tuvieron que ayudar, pues está aún estaba muy lastimada, y le dolía un poco al levantarse y caminar.

-¡por Celestia solo mírenla! Si algo sale mal no podrá correr- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-no me pasara nada… estoy bien…- dice Twilight- solo duele un poco- dice colocando su casco contra su marca de la cicatriz en el pecho.

-¿estas segura?- dice Applejack preocupada.

-si…. No se preocupen por mí- dice ella reprimiendo un gesto de dolor.

-en serio… no te ves bien- dice Rarity.

-el medico dijo que no salieras de la cama…. Que aun estabas muy mal- dice Fluttershy.

-no…. No…. Si puedo- dice Twilight recargándose contra la pared para reposar.

-¡es por esto que no regresamos a casa! Solo mírenla…. ¡así no puede continuar!- dice Fluttershy.

-¡chicas iremos a rescatar a Shining! ¡Estoy bien!- dice Twilight muy irritada, pues el dolor que sentía y la presión de tener que ir por Shining la estaban estresando.

-pe… pero solo mírate- dice Fluttershy.

-si algo Sale mal…. No creo que puedas correr- dice Rainbow Dash.

-nada saldrá mal…. Solo tenemos que encontrarlo y activar los elementos de la harmonía sobre de el- dice Twilight.

-de acuerdo…. Iremos por tu hermano- dice Applejack ayudándola a caminar.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a Shining?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-solo hay que seguir los gritos- dice Rainbow Dash.

Y en efecto, pues los guardias apenas lograban poner a raya al likoy salvaje, intentaron acorralarlo para poder eliminar a Shining, pero cuando esto pasaba el lobo se las ingeniaba para escapar, solo matando a los guardias más descuidados, el lobo trepaba por las cornisas, se escondía en las sombras y atacaba a todo poni que se encuentre desprevenido.

-¡mátenlo! ¡Mátenlo!- se escuchaba resonar por todo el castillo, y siguiendo estos gritos, ellas lograron ubicarlo en el castillo, sin embargo estaba repleto de guardias, por lo que no podían avanzar más a sabiendas de que si estos las veían, las sacarían y las llevarían lejos de Shining.

-lo encontramos ¿ahora qué?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no podemos llegar a él con todos esos guardias- dice Applejack.

-Twilight… ¿crees poder transformarte ahora? Creo que ellos entenderán y se apartaran cuando las vean a todas transformadas- dice Cadance.

-si pero…. Solo tengo energías para estar transformada un tiempo muy corto…. Y si Shining se da cuenta de nuestra presencia…. Puede que escape…. Y no tengo muchas energías como para seguirlo- dice Twilight.

-eso quiere decir que tenemos que llegar con él, frente a frente, y usar los elementos contra el antes de que note nuestra presencia…- dice Rainbow Dash.

-me temo que si…. No creo poder transformarme más de una vez… mi cuerpo no resistirá tanto tiempo- dice Twilight, mientras hacía presión contra su cicatriz.

-pero…. Eso te expondrá- dice Fluttershy.

-nos expondrá a todas- dice Rarity.

-lo se… pero no tenemos opción- dice Twilight.

-no creo que tengamos que aparecerle frente a frente….- dice Pinkie- quizás si le llegamos por atrás-

-aun así tendríamos que hacerlo rápido, independientemente si Twilight puede o no resistir mucho tiempo la transformación, tenemos que actuar rápido, quizás solo tengamos una mínima oportunidad de lograrlo- dice Applejack.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dice Rarity un poco temerosa.

-por qué los elementos no nos protegerán esta vez….- dice Twilight.

-¡que!- dicen todas las demás menos Applejack y Cadance.

-los elementos funcionan en sincronía con nosotras…. Si una de nosotras está débil… los elementos no funcionaran con la misma fuerza- dice Twilight.

-y con Twilight herida…. Siendo ella la portadora del elemento central… eso hace de su defensa…. Mucho más débil- dice Cadance- quizás logre atravesar su escudo si Twilight está lo suficientemente débil-

-esto no terminara bien- dice Rarity y en eso divisa una armadura que solo adornaba el pasillo donde se encontraban, esta se dirige a la armadura y se la pone- ¡oh por todos los cielos! ¡Es tan anticuada! ¡y no se ha limpiado en mil años según parece!-

Todas se le quedan viendo con extrañeza.

-¡que! Es solo una precaución- dice Rarity poniéndose el casco- o si… Twilight encontré otra por halla, ¿quieres ponértela?-

-no… lo creo… - dice Twilight.

-creo que Rarity tiene razón- dice Applejack.

-bueno…- dice Twilight, y en eso se escucha un fuerte chillido, uno de los guardias había logrado herir de gravedad a Shining- ¡no hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!- dice ella exaltada al oír el alarido de dolor de su hermano.

-¡por aquí! – dice Cadance guiando a las portadoras por otro pasillo, estas rodean la zona de combate llegando por atrás, antes de llegar ven la silueta de Shining lobo.

-alto….- dice Rainbow Dash en voz baja y haciendo una seña con el casco para que las demás se detengan.

-llegamos- dice Cadance también en voz baja.

-solo tenemos una oportunidad chicas… ¿listas?- dice Twilight, todas asienten con la cabeza.

-Suerte- dice Cadance.

-tenemos que esperar a que se distraiga- dice Applejack mirando por el extremo del pasillo, viendo como el gigantesco lobo cada vez más y más guardias lograban hacerle daño, Applejack esta atónita por la forma de Shining, no podía creer lo que esta veía.

-es… están seguras que se trata de Shining- dice Rarity.

-me temo que si- dice Rainbow Dash.

El lobo se arrincona, ya herido en todo el cuerpo, este empieza a arrinconarse.

-¡ahora! – dice Twilight, todas entran en su transformación, todo se ilumina y las 6 portadoras entran en escena, imponiéndose ante los guardias, una luz ilumina toda la habitación, los guardias bajan sus lanzas, y el lobo oscuro se queda petrificado ante las 6 portadoras de la armonía, sintiéndose acorralado. Las 6 portadoras estaban por disparar el rayo arcoíris contra Shining cuando….. el lobo da un imponente aullido, y seguido de eso dispara una onda expansiva que golpea a todos, esta si bien era poderosa, en situaciones normales no habría significado ningún problema para el poder de las portadoras transformadas pero, Twilight estaba muy débil, y si bien la onda expansiva no hizo retroceder a las demás, a Twilight la saco volando, rompiendo la formación y desactivando la transformación en todas las demás.

-¡¿pero qué paso?!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡Twilight!- dice Applejack al ver a Twilight en el suelo, las 6 yeguas corren hasta ella, Fluttershy la levanta y en eso notan la sangre, la violencia del impacto provocó que las puntadas se le abrieran.

-¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí!- dice Fluttershy- está perdiendo mucha sangre.

-no… shi… Shining- dice Twilight con dificultad.

-¿pero cómo es posible?- dice Applejack, todas miran en dirección al lobo negro y en eso notan.

-tiene un cuerno de unicornio entre todo ese pelaje que lo oculta- dice Rarity, Shining era un unicornio, por ende aun transformado seguía siendo capaz de usar magia. El lobo negro mira en dirección a los guardias, este se antepone ante ellos, ahora que sabía que era capaz de usar magia, el lobo negro dispara poderosos rayos contra los guardias, estos empezaron a retroceder, en eso entra Celestia en escena, quien se pone frente a frente contra el lobo.

-magia ¿eh?- dice Celestia mirando con seriedad al lobo negro, el lobo negro dispara un rayo de proporciones colosales contra Celestia, esta responde con un rayo igual de fuerte, ambos rayos colisionan y se mantienen así por un largo rato.

-Eres fuerte… no por nada eras mi soldado favorito – dice Celestia con bastante seriedad, a primera instancia, parecería que ella planeaba vencerlo en un combate de hechizos, pero ese no era su plan, mientras Celestia enfrentaba a la criatura un grupo de guardias se escabullían para atacar por la espalda al lobo y así derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Las portadoras de la armonía levantan a Twilight y se la llevan de ahí, pero antes de salir esta nota lo que Celestia estaba a punto de hacer, notando a los guardias poniéndose en posición de ataque, preparándose con arcos y flechas.

-¡princesa Celestia! ¡NO LO HAGA!- grita Twilight, su grito alerto al lobo negro el cual inmediatamente responde creando una onda expansiva aún más poderosa que derriba a todos los guardias y rompe la conexión del hechizo de él y Celestia, y parte del pasillo se empieza a derrumbar, las portadoras por poco son alcanzadas por el derrumbe pero logran salir ilesas, entrando rápidamente a uno de los pasillos, pero la entrada tras de ellas les bloquea la salida los escombros, el lobo aprovecha la confusión para escabullirse y escapar del alcance de los guardias.

-¡OH NO ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS!- dice Pinkie mirando el montículo de escombros de cristal tras de ellas.

-Pinkie…- dice Rarity.

-¡ahora que estamos atrapadas! ¡¿Qué comeremos?! ¡Podrían pasar semanas antes de que nos encuentren!- dice Pinkie Pie muy alterada.

-Pinkie Pie- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡tendremos que recurrir al canibalismo para sobrevivir!- dice Pinkie muy alterada- mmmmm, Twilight está herida, quizás sea la que tenga menos probabilidades de sobrevivir- dice Pinkie Pie un tanto pensativa.

-¡PINKIE!- gritan todas.

-no estamos atrapadas, solo la parte de atrás se obstruyo, pero podemos salir por el otro lado del pasillo- dice Rainbow Dash.

-oh…. Ya lo sabía jeje, solo estaba jugando- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿de dónde sacaste ese tenedor y cuchillo?- dice Fluttershy, todas miran más detenidamente a Pinkie, notando que en cada casco, Pinkie tenía un cuchillo y un tenedor.

-oh, me los encontré- dice Pinkie Pie colocando sus cascos detrás de su espalda, luego se para en cuatro patas y ya no tenía los cubiertos ni en los cascos, ni en la espalda- okidoki, entonces… ¿ahora qué?-

-¿Cómo le hace para…?- dice Cadance confundida.

-créeme… ni nosotras lo sabemos- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡y Shining!- dice Twilight, intentando levantarse por sí misma, pero su herida se había abierto aún más.

-creo que escapo- dice Cadance.

-¡hay no es mucha sangre!- dice Fluttershy quien estaba revisando la herida de Twilight, esta se le había abierto casi por completo.

-estoy bien…- dice Twilight y en eso vomita sangre.

-estas muy mal- dice Rainbow Dash ayudando a Fluttershy a levantarla.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarla con un médico- dice Applejack, y esta releva a Fluttershy, ayudando a Rainbow a cargar a Twilight. Las 7 yeguas se dirigen a la salida del pasillo, pero en eso divisan unos ojos rojos mirándolas, seguido de un gruñido.

-hay no…- dice Applejack.

-Shi… Shining…- dice Cadance siendo esta la única en avanzar hacia los ojos, dando pequeños y lentos pasos hacia el frente.

-Cadance… ¡no!- dice Applejack.

-no chicas…. No…- dice Cadance en voz baja, pero en eso estas avanzan, el lobo da un gruñido aún más fuerte, todas se quedan paralizadas- ¡no! Ustedes quédense atrás… no se muevan- dice Cadance dando un par de pasos más al frente, de entre las sombras surge el lobo negro este mira a Cadance con inexpresividad, este avanza hacia ella lentamente, sin dejar de dar un leve gruñido.

-Shining…. Por favor… déjanos ayudarte- dice Shining levantando su casco y lentamente acercándolo al rostro del lobo negro, para luego acariciar su mejilla, el lobo no hacía más que mirar a Cadance a los ojos, y luego este cierra los ojos, entrando en paz.

-chicas… rápido… preparen sus elementos… - dice Cadance en voz baja.

-no podemos…- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Twilight está muy mal- dice Fluttershy.

-no chicas… no… yo puedo…- dice Twilight con dificultad e intentando ponerse de pie ella misma sin ayuda de las demás.

-pero mi cielo, solo mírate- dice Rarity preocupada.

-has perdido demasiada sangre- dice Applejack.

-será muy arriesgado si lo intentas otra vez- dice Fluttershy preocupada.

-no… tengo que hacerlo…. Por mi hermano- dice Twilight.

-¿y qué hay de tu bebé?- dice Fluttershy, para esto Twilight no dio respuesta y en lugar de eso intento concentrarse para retomar la transformación.

Shining estaba en paz, posado frente a Cadance cuando…

-mátalas ahora-

-demuestra lo que eres, un animal-

-sabemos que las quieres matar a todas y devorar su sabrosa carne-

-¡sabemos que quieres matarlas! ¡Hazlo ya!-

Escuchaba Shining en su mente, y esto género que su paz interna terminara, y en lugar de eso este empezó a mostrarse cada vez más y más agresivo, empezando a gruñir.

-ca… Cadance…- dice Rarity.

-¡aléjate de él!- dice Fluttershy. El lobo se para en sus patas traseras irguiéndose.

-Shi… Shining- dice Cadance. Antes de que ella o cualquier otra pudiera reaccionar o prever Cadance es golpeada fuertemente por un zarpazo de Shining, esta se estrella fuertemente contra la pared.

-¡Cadance!- gritan todas. El lobo da un fuerte aullido y con ello una poderosa onda expansiva que genera un severo daño en la estructura ya dañada de ese pasillo y comenzarán a caer grandes escombros. Rarity usando todo su poder de unicornio crea un escudo para proteger a todas, menos a Cadance que estaba fuera de alcance por lo que algunos de los escombros le cayeron en sima.

-VA A DERRIBAR EL PASILLO ENTERO- dice Applejack.

-no creo poder resistir mucho- dice Rarity con dificultar y su escudo empieza a presentar signos de ruptura.

-¡RESISTE! ¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS RESISTE!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡eso intento! ¡Porque tu no creas un escudo para protegernos!- dice Rarity alterada.

-Rarity… por favor… resiste- dice Twilight escupiendo sangre.

-si…- dice Rarity mordiéndose los labios mientras usaba todas sus energías para mantener el escudo, está cada vez se sentía más y más agotada, pues nunca había usado su magia de esta forma, esta sentía gran presión, como si estuviera siendo aplastada por los escombros que caían, por el cansancio que esto significaba para ella, se inca aun con su cuerno brillando, pero cada vez su brillo era más tenue, esta se estaba apagando lentamente.

El lobo oscuro dispara otra onda expansiva la cual provoca que el escudo de Rarity estuviera a solo un golpe de destrozarse, pero en eso, Shining siente algo punzante y agudo en su espalda, este desactiva sus ondas expansivas, deteniendo los derrumbes, en eso un poni se abalanza contra Shining y le genera una llave en el cuello.

-¡lo encontré! ¡Necesito apoyo!- dice el poni en la espalda del lobo, era Bast Bloodstream (capitulo 8), el poni intenta someter al gigantesco lobo usando solo la llave al cuello, y aunque le genera bastante dificultad mantenerse así, logra sujetarse por un largo tiempo, mientras seguía pidiendo ayuda a los demás guardias que tardaban en llegar.

-¡ustedes! ¡Portadoras, corran! ¡Yo lo detengo!- dice el unicornio amarillo.

-¡es nuestra oportunidad!- dice Rarity retirando el escudo y dando un suspiro, pues esto la había agotado.

-Twilight está muy mal, no creo que pueda correr- dice Fluttershy.

-¡yo la cargare!- dice Applejack colocándola en su espalda- ¡vamos!- las portadoras corren y pasan cerca del lobo, el cual aún estaba siendo sometido por la llave al cuello del poni, Shining hace todo lo posible para quitárselo de encima, golpeándose a sí mismo contra la pared para aplastarlo, esto dio resultado y Shining tomo al guardia y lo arrojo contra las portadoras, haciendo que derribara a Rarity y Fluttershy, esta última se queda viendo al unicornio aparentemente inconsciente.

-te… ¿te conozco?- dice Fluttershy algo extrañada, pues su rostro se le hacía familiar, mas no sabía por qué. Antes de que las dos yeguas pudieran levantarse el lobo negro se pone frente a ellas, listo para embestirlas, pero en eso el unicornio despierta y dispara un rayo contra el lobo, el cual lo noquea temporalmente haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared, pero esto no fue suficiente para derrotarlo, pues al poco tiempo se pone en pie, aun algo aturdido.

-¡donde están los demás!- dice Bast Bloodstream indignado y en eso piensa, este voltea a ver a las portadoras.

-¿creen poder usar su poder contra el si lo entretengo lo suficiente?- dice Bast Bloodstream

-no Twilight está muy débil…- dice Fluttershy.

-¡sí! Si puedo…- dice Twilight intentando ponerse de pie.

-Pero Twilight…- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si puedo hacerlo- dice Twilight con seguridad en su voz.

-de acuerdo, cuando les diga disparan- dice el unicornio corriendo hasta Shining. El lobo intenta darle un zarpazo, pero el unicornio amarillo era muy ágil y logro esquivarlo, este pasa por debajo de sus piernas y le da una patada en la espalda, cosa que no le hizo ni cosquillas al lobo.

-okei…. Plan b….- dice el unicornio disparando un rayo contra Shining, pero este responde con otro rayo, generando una explosión- ¡DONDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS GUARDIAS!-

El poni por poco es envestido por Shining, pero este da un brinco y apenas logra evadirlo, Shining da una vuelta rápidamente y le da un fuerte zarpazo al unicornio, este se golpea fuertemente contra los escombros, y antes de que este pudiera levantarse divisa al gigantesco lobo a solo centímetros de caerle encima para lo que el unicornio rueda y apenas logra quitarse del camino del lobo.

-¡estas armaduras parecen de aluminio! ya me abollo el casco- dice el unicornio quitándose el casco y arrojándoselo a Shining dándole justo en el ojo, el lobo negro da un grito de dolor.

-ups…. Pe… perdona…. No fue mi intensión… enserio…- dice el unicornio un tanto temeroso.

-no podremos darle…. si se siguen moviendo tanto- dice Twilight con dificultad.

-yo creo que mejor aprovechemos para escapar- dice Fluttershy.

-así que no quieren que se mueva nada…. Creo tener una idea- dice el unicornio en voz baja y hace brillar su cuerno, este da un brinco y dispara un rayo contra el suelo donde estaba parado Shining, de repente el lobo negro empieza a hundirse en lo que parecían ser arenas movedizas, este se entierra hasta casi llegar a la cabeza, y en eso el unicornio desactiva el hechizo, provocando que el suelo volviera a ser sólido, atrapando a Shining.

-¡AHORA!- grita Bast Bloodstream.

Twilight no lo piensa dos veces y retoma su transformación, y seguido de ella sus amigas, en ese preciso instante Twilight empezó a sentirse mareada.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Ahora!- dice Bast Bloodstream jadeando, pues su último hechizo lo había dejado un poco cansado. El lobo empieza a disparar rayos contra el suelo rompiéndolo y asi ayudarse a liberarse.

-Hay no…- dice Bast Bloodstream.

-¡Twilight! Vamos… estamos listas- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Twilight?- dice Rarity.

-¡hay no creo que se va a….!- dice Applejack. Twilight se deja caer de rodillas, aun con su transformación activada pero esta se estaba desvaneciendo, ella escupe sangre al suelo y empieza a jadear frenéticamente.

-¡Twilight no!- dice Pinkie Pie preocupada.

-¡es demasiado para ella! ¡no lo resistirá!- dice Pinkie Pie.

Twilight mira en dirección hacia Shining, esta veía algo borroso, pero logro distinguir como el lobo poco a poco lograba deshacer su prisión de cristal.

-Shi… Shining…- dice ella con dificultad y en eso recuerda todos sus momentos más significativos de ella y su hermano de potrillos, una serie de recuerdos bombardean su cabeza, todos los grandes momentos que pasaron juntos ellos dos, ellos jugando en el parque, aprendiendo nuevos hechizos, comiendo helado juntos, la boda de Canterlot, cuando el la protegió en las catacumbas del imperio de Cristal.

-Mi Hermano mayor mejor amigo para siempre- dice Twilight con severidad- ¡NO TE PERDEREEEEEEEE!- Grita Twilight generando el rayo arcoíris y disparándolo contra Shining, es envuelto por el Rainbow Power, todo se ilumina, y un fuerte chillido por parte de el lobo se escucha fuertemente antes de que la luz se desvanezca. En su lugar se encontraba un cráter con una serie de escombros.

-lo logramos…- dice Applejack. Tan pronto como termino de decir eso Twilight se deja caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡hay no! ¡Twilight! - dice Fluttershy.

-¡Twilight!- dice Pinkie Pie preocupada.

-yo le ayudo…. Tenemos que llevarla a un médico- dice el unicornio yendo con ellas y ayudando a levantar a Twilight.

-gracias- dice Rainbow Dash.

-de no ser por ti no sé qué nos habría pasado- dice Rarity.

-es mi trabajo- dice el unicornio.

-¿y cuál es tu nombre?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-mi nombre es Bast Bloodstream- responde el unicornio.

-bueno… muchas gracias- dice Rarity.

-¡hay no Cadance!- dice Pinkie Pie, en eso todos entran en cuenta de que ella fue sepultada por los escombros, y justo cuando iban a ir a ayudarla, de repente de entre los escombros surge el gigantesco lobo.

-¡no puede ser!- dice Applejack.

-¡¿pero cómo es posible que no funcionara?!- dice Rarity atónita.

-quizás la princesa Twilight estaba tan débil que no usaron el suficiente poder para detenerlo- dice el unicornio con seriedad, anteponiéndole a las portadoras para protegerlas.

El lobo sale de los escombros, para sorpresa de todos los presentes este ya no era negro como la oscuridad, su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, con algunas partes azules en la cabeza, las puntas de las patas y el lomo, el lobo se levanta muy irritado y gruñendo fuertemente, mirando con rabia a todos los presentes, en eso notan otro cambio, ya no tenía los temibles ojos rojos, si no los ojos azules de su anterior entidad, el lobo se queda inmóvil ante los presentes, mirándolos con seriedad, cuando en eso escucha algo, o quejido tan leve que los presentes no pudieron escuchar, en eso el lobo blanco y azul reacciona y se dirige a una serie de escombros, este empieza a escarbar y saca de entre los escombros el cuerpo de Cadance, este la toma entre sus patas y la mira, en eso nota las marcas de garras en su mejilla y torso, causadas por él, el lobo blanco mira sus patas, observando sus garras, y de entre sus ojos brota una lagrima, el lobo retrocede de Cadance, aun con una expresión triste, este mira de nuevo a las portadoras y nota a Twilight inconsciente entre los casco de Applejack y el unicornio, también ve la sangre que brotaba de su herida que por todo el conflicto se le había vuelto a abrir.

El lobo empieza a respirar frenéticamente, y en eso este siente un fuerte golpe en una de las patas, era una lanza que se le había arrojado, este voltea y ve a docenas de guardias rodeándolo, el lobo da un gruñido y arremete contra los guardias, pero no para matarlos, si no para abrirse paso entre ellos y escapar, corriendo por los pasillos a toda velocidad y salir por una de las ventanas para finalmente escapar del imperio de Cristal.


	12. Chapter 12

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 12. Las sombras en el imperio de Cristal.

La sangre fue derramada en el imperio, la bestia escapo, pero tras de sí dejo a varios muertos y docenas de heridos, entre ellos las princesas Twilight y Cadance, las cuales estaban gravemente heridas y al borde de la muerte, Cadance tenía varios huesos rotos y dos grandes heridas de marcas de garras uno en el rostro y el otro que fue más grabe en el torso, por otro lado estaba Twilight quien pese a tener menor cantidad de heridas que Cadance, estaba también al borde de la muerte, su anterior herida se le había abierto casi a todo lo que daba, e incluso se hizo más grande, perdió demasiada sangre. Ambas princesas estaban en estado de coma, al filo de la muerte, los médicos del imperio de cristal trabajaron toda la noche para lograr estabilizarlas.

Las mane six se encontraban fuera de la enfermería, esperando que todo esté bien, todas se encontraban preocupadas, con un fuerte nudo a la garganta, lograron ahuyentar el mal pero sus amigas aún están en peligro.

-cre… ¿creen que Twilight y Cadance estén bien?- dice Pinkie Pie muy preocupada.

-pe… pero claro que si ¡ambas son poderosas alicornios!- dice Rainbow Dash intentando mantener cierto optimismo en el ambiente de tensión que se generaba en esta habitación.

-sí, Rainbow tiene razón Pinkie, todo saldrá bien- dice Applejack.

-okidoki….- dice Pinkie aun algo preocupada, pues incluso ella sabía que las cosas no iban del todo bien, ambas princesas estaban muy grabes, ahora solo podían esperar un milagro para que todo salga bien.

-si…. Solo podemos desear que Twilight y Cadance se mejoren…. se recuperaran pronto….- dice Rarity con duda en su voz.

-es…. Espero que los bebes estén bien- dice Pinkie Pie con pesar.

Pasan las horas y no hay respuesta de las princesas, y las portadoras de la armonía, solo podían esperar en la sala de espera, finalmente sale el medico a darles noticias.

-¡¿Cómo se encuentran?!- dice Pinkie Pie con un nudo a la garganta.

-¿Cómo siguen?- dice Fluttershy.

-shhhhh ¡dejen que el medico hable!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bueno…. – dice el médico.

-¡si… ya dígalo!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow… tranquila- dice Applejack.

-disculpe la interrupción… ¿Cómo siguen nuestras amigas?- dice Rarity con un tono educado.

-bueno…. Logramos estabilizarlas…. Ambas están muy grabes…. Pero logramos salvarlas- dice el médico, todas dan un suspiro de alivio- me temo que estarán en cama por mucho tiempo…. Y Cadance y Twilight están en coma… pero ya están fuera de peligro.

-¡¿y los bebes?!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Cómo siguen?- dice Fluttershy.

-bueno…. Están en peligro… de que ambos sean abortados….- dice el medico con pesar.

-¡que!- dicen todas.

-¡no….! ¡Por favor no!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-tranquilas…. Están en peligro…. Pero esperemos que con el cuidado necesario logremos salvarlos a ellos también- dice el médico.

-¡tiene que hacerlo! ¡Por favor!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no se preocupen… aremos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance- dice el médico.

Celestia se encontraba en los salones inferiores organizando a los guardias para que monten guardia en toda la ciudad mientras a su vez ella empezaba a entablar una conversación con su hermana Luna enviándose desde canterlot hasta el imperio de Cristal una serie de mensajes por los cuales se comunicaban, en estas conversaciones por medio de los pergaminos, Celestia le contaba todo lo sucedido a Luna mientras al mismo tiempo se encargaba de comandar las tropas de cristal, pese a que la bestia había abandonado los aposentos del imperio y posiblemente ya esté lejos de la ciudad, aun así no podían cometer más errores, si había alguna otra criatura en el imperio, tenían que encontrarla ahora.

-princesa…. Buscamos en los salones inferiores, no encontramos nada- dice un guardia que se reporta con Celestia.

-sigan buscando- dice Celestia con firmeza.

-si mi princesa- dice el guardia retirándose.

-mi princesa, vengo a informarle que ya revisamos el perímetro y los alrededores, no hay rastro de la criatura, creemos que escapo del imperio y se encuentra en los desiertos- dice otro guardia que se fue a reportar con Celestia.

-descansen un poco, en la mañana enviaremos a un grupo de pegasos a buscarlo más halla- dice Celestia al guardia, ella al igual que el anterior se reverencia ante ella y al poco tiempo más guardias llegan, reportándole sus búsquedas y los resultados de las inspecciones mientras al mismo tiempo respondía los mensajes de su hermana.

-si lo que dices es cierto, quizás no es buena idea que las portadoras y tú se mantengan en el imperio de cristal- dice la nota de Luna. Celestia toma con su magia tinta y un nuevo pergamino para escribirle una respuesta a su hermana, mientras hacía esto otro guardia vino a reportar que los pasillos cercanos a la enfermería y la sala de espera estaban asegurados.

Celestia envía el pergamino el cual decía- no podemos abandonar el imperio, Twilight y Cadance están en estados críticos, por lo que no pueden moverse de donde están. Tenemos que retomar el control del imperio de Cristal y solo yo puedo hacerlo-

Al poco tiempo Luna le envía otro pergamino diciéndole que estaba poniendo en peligro a las demás portadoras al retenerlas en el imperio de Cristal, y Celestia le manda otra carta diciéndole que ahora es cuando ellas deben estar más juntas que nunca, solo juntas estarán seguras, si se separan se pondrán vulnerables.

-hermana mientras yo esté a cargo, nada les pasara a las portadoras, yo me encargare de protegerlas a ellas y al imperio- decía la última nota que Celestia le envía a su hermana Luna, esta se encontraba cansada, estaba preocupada por Twilight y Cadance pero no había dormido nada en toda la noche y en un par de horas seria hora de levantar el sol, esta se recuesta en un sofá con el objetivo de solo dormir un par de horas, por suerte para ella, su hermana Luna le dijo por uno de los pergaminos que ella se encargaría de levantar el sol esta vez para que ella pueda descansar, aunque Celestia no esperaba dormir mucho, solo lo suficiente para poder funcionar el día que sigue y ella pues ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a esto, pues cuando su hermana Luna estaba encerrada en la luna, ella era la encargada de levantar el sol y la luna día y noche todos los días, además de que tenía que mantenerse despierta hasta muy tarde en más de una ocasión para mantener todos los reinos en orden, por lo que ya estaba algo acostumbrada a dormir solo un par de horas diarias. Celestia cierra los ojos y duerme.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, se encontraban varios guardias, los cuales fueron heridos por Shining, algunos solo fueron arrojados por él, teniendo huesos rotos, los más grabes ya habían muerto, sin embargo entre algunos de esos heridos, se encontraban algunos que sufrieron rasguños e incluso mordidas del lobo oscuro. Aún era de noche aunque faltaba poco para el amanecer aún estaba oscuro, los que fueron heridos ya había sido atendidos, por lo que solo quedaba dejarlos descansar.

No había ni una sola enfermera o médico en el salón, solo algunos guardias vigilando las entradas. De repente entre las sombras surgen dos ponis, estos a su vez por la misma oscuridad no se lograban distinguir más que sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

-es aquí…. Son ellos- dice uno de los ponis mirando a los ponis en cama.

-son demasiados- dice el otro.

-si…. Lo se…. Hay que terminar con ellos… no queremos a mas lobos aquí- dice uno de los ponis.

-no quisiera hacerlo…. Pero ahora que los veo mejor…. Debo admitir que se ven suculentos- dice el poni rebelando una serie de colmillos brotar de su boca, y con ello un mar de baba.

-neófito, solo a los que fueron mordidos- dice el otro poni.

- si…. Ya se…. Pero…. Huele delicioso- dice el otro ya mostrándose más ansioso.

-uno… dos…. Tres… siete, hay 22 ponis heridos pero solo siete de ellos fueron mordidos por el lobo negro- dice el poni.

-siete…. Aun así…. Creo que me daré un festín- dice el poni sin dejar de babear.

-tranquilízate….. Solo ataca a los que ilumine- dice el poni asiendo brillar sus casco, y es entonces que de entre todos los heridos siete ponis se iluminan con una luz roja- bien ahora nos los llevaremos….- dice el poni.

-¡no! ¡Ya no resisto más!- dice el otro lanzándose contra los ponis que brillaban con el brillo escarlata y empezando a arrancarles gigantescos trozos de carne.

-¡demonios! Maldito neófito- dice el otro poni.

Los gritos de los ponis que estaban siendo devorados no tardaron en despertar a los demás, los cuales inmediatamente alertaron a los guardias, pero de repente todos los ponis se quedan paralizados, incluidos los guardias que estaban por entrar de súbito, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos.

-¡maldito neófito! ¡No me dejas de otra! ¡Termina ahora!- dice el poni con severidad, pues era el, el que mantenía a todos los ponis paralizados, el otro poni igual que un animal se abalanza contra los siete ponis que eran iluminados, y comenzaba a desollarlos, arrancándoles trozos de carne de gran tamaño, devorando sus órganos e intestinos frente a todos los demás ponis que eran conscientes de la masacre.

-se suponía que solo tenía que darles una mordida para envenenarlos, y así en solo cuestión de horas morirán por la combinación de las plagas en sus sistemas, pero ahora los está masacrando, maldito neófito- pensaba el otro poni.

La masacre continúa, los ponis presentes sentían como si estuvieran siendo víctimas de una pesadilla viendo como un monstruo devoraba a sus compañeros de una forma muy brutal y salvaje, entre tanta sangre salpicada, notaban como poco a poco el poni que los atacaba le empezaban a brotar alas y orejas de murciélago, cosa que solo empeoraba las cosas para los desafortunados espectadores, algunos de ellos incluso llegaron a ser salpicados por el baño de sangre , y estos sin siquiera poder moverse o gritar, estaban atrapados en sus propios cuerpos.

-innecesario, eso es muy innecesario, no era necesario tal baño de sangre- dice el otro poni con inexpresividad mientras camina lentamente hasta uno de los ponis que aún no había sido atacado, pero estaba envuelto por ese resplandor escarlata. El poni de sombras toma al pobre soldado por el cuello y lo mira detenidamente con seriedad.

-¡por favor! ¡No me lastimes! ¡Tengo esposa e hijos!- pensaba el guardia pues era incapaz de hablar.

-lo sé, sé que no dices mentiras, y lo siento mucho por tu bella esposa enferma de influenza, tu hijo de 10 años y tu bebita, pero aun así morirás - dice el poni de sombras con frialdad, el guardia queda atónito pues este aparentemente había leído su mente- se tendrán que quedar huérfanos, o tú al final los mataras en la próxima luna llena- dice el poni de sombras mordiendo ferozmente al guardia en el cuello, pero a diferencia del otro poni, este empezó a succionarle toda la sangre dejándolo seco en solo segundos.

-terminamos- dice el poni dejando caer el cuerpo seco del guardia.

-¡no! ¡Aún quedan muchos más!- dice el monstruo mirando a todos los guardias con malas intenciones.

-¡los siete han muerto! ¡Ya te alimentaste! ¡Es suficiente!- dice el poni de sombras con severidad.

-¡no! ¡yo querer más!- dice el monstruo abalanzándose contra otro guardia paralizado, pero antes de que este logre tocarlo, el poni de sombras lo toma por el cuello y lo somete.

-dije, que ya es suficiente- dice el poni de sombras y en eso una espesa cortina de humo negro envuelve a ambos ponis y salen disparados por la ventana en un torbellino de oscuridad y casi al instante todos los ponis que estaban bajo el hechizo del poni de oscuridad fueron liberados.

-¡pero cuanta sangre! ¡Los destazo!-

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-

-¡no lo sé! ¡Solo mira lo que hicieron!-

-¡los destrozaron!-

-¡pero que fue eso!-

-¡ese monstruo estuvo a punto de comerme a mí también!-

-¡oh por Celestia! ¡Que paso aquí!-

-pronto, avísenle a la princesa Celestia-

Un grupo de guardias alterados casi de inmediato fueron a el salón donde Celestia estaba reposando, aun durmiendo, lo primero que escucho fueron los incesantes golpes a su puerta, Celestia aun algo irritada, decidió hacer caso a los llamados y abrir la puerta, los guardias estaban muy alterados y a Celestia le costó trabajo calmarlos para que pudieran contarle lo que paso, estos le contaron lo que vieron, Celestia no podía creer lo que le contaban y decidió verlo por ella misma, dirigiéndose a la enfermería, cuando llego ya todos los ponis se había ido, pues los heridos fueron reubicados y los guardias prohibieron la entrada a esa habitación para los sibiles.

-princesa….- dice uno de los guardias.

-escaparon… otra vez… ¿verdad?- dice Celestia con inexpresividad mientras miraba con indiferencia las manchas de sangre en las sabanas.

-si mi princesa…. Escaparon por la ventana- dice el guardia.

Celestia se dirige a la ventana y mira el oriente notando como el sol empezaba a ascender en lo alto del cielo y abriendo paso al amanecer.

-llego el amanecer….- dice Celestia.

-¿ahora que aremos princesa?- dice uno de los guardias.

-ahora…. ¿las portadoras de la armonía como se encuentran?- dice Celestia.

-por el momento a salvo- dice otro guardia.

-no lo estarán por mucho si se quedan aquí…- dice Celestia- ¡llamen a los mejores médicos y guardias del imperio de cristal!-

-pa… ¿para qué mi princesa?- dice un guardia.

-es evidente que nadie está a salvo aquí, evacuaremos la ciudad, todos los civiles se irán, pero primero quiero fuera de aquí a las portadoras de la armonía ¡y sobre todo a la princesa Cadance y Twilight! ¡Llévenlas a canterlot en el primer tren disponible y que las resguarden los mejores médicos y guardias!-

-si princesa- dicen los guardias retirándose.

Al poco tiempo uno de los médicos encargados del cuidado de las princesas, llega con Celestia, puesto que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella planeaba.

-Princesa…. Ambas… la princesa Twilight y Cadance….. Están muy grabes…. Incluso están bajo riesgo de perder a los bebés que ambas cargan en sus vientres- dice el medico preocupado.

-mejor ellos que ellas- piensa Celestia- no importa, es evidente que no están seguras aquí-

-pero…. No resistirán el viaje….- dice el médico- está arriesgando sus vidas si las obliga a tomar un tren de regreso a Canterlot- dice el médico.

-es evidente que es más peligroso que se queden aquí- dice Celestia con severidad- ¿cuáles son los riesgos?-

-sus cuerpos necesitan estar en reposo…. Un viaje en tren alterara sus sistemas…. Se le pueden abrir las puntadas si el tren da sacudones muy fuertes… eso sin mencionar que necesitan estar conectadas a una serie de aparatos para mantenerlas estables….- dice el médico- necesitan estricto cuidado si queremos que se recuperen-

- tendrían un vagón para ellas solas, todo el equipo que necesiten lo subirán al tren, y usted junto a su mejor equipo de enfermeras y médicos estarán con ellas solo para mantenerlas estables, las quiero en canterlot antes de que llegue el anochecer- dice Celestia con severidad.

-pe… pero aun si logramos estabilizarlas en el tren…. Es poco probable que salvemos a los bebés…. Ahora es cuando ellos son más vulnerables… ¡no resistirán el viaje!- dice el médico.

-no me importan las vidas de dos niños que aún no nacen, solo las vidas de mi estudiante y mi sobrina- dice Celestia con severidad- y si tengo que sacrificarlos para salvarlas… lo hare-


	13. Chapter 13

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 13. La sombra del lobo.

El amanecer ha llegado, luego de una larga y sangrienta noche, llena de asesinatos brutales por parte de demonios de la noche, el sol asciende librando este mundo de la oscuridad, la cual se comienza a ocultar en los confines del mundo para esperar otro momento para salir bajo la seguridad de la noche y la oscuridad nuevamente.

En medio de los desiertos que rodean el imperio de Cristal se encontraba un gigantesco lobo blanco, corriendo entre la arena, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol tocan su piel, en un principio el lobo blanco se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, pero cuando el sol llego al punto más alto es cuando el lobo empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor que le empezó a correr todo el cuerpo, este se deja caer al suelo y comienza a retorcerse violentamente, sus patas de lobo empiezan a deformarse poco a poco, su espina dorsal empieza a reacomodarse nuevamente así como el resto de sus huesos, su cuerpo empieza a encogerse, los colmillos y las garras se ocultan, hasta finalmente tomar la forma de un unicornio blanco con crin azul, se trataba de Shining Armor, una vez que la transformación termina el poni queda inconsciente, a la merced del sol implacable del desierto.

Una serie de imágenes bombardean la mente de Shining violentamente, teniendo visiones de lo que él hizo en su estado de likoi, imágenes de como el atacaba a una serie de guardias, los desmembraba, devoraba sus órganos, arrasaba con ellos, sangre y dolor por parte del prójimo, siendo él el verdugo de muchos ponis. Se ve a sí mismo merodeando por los pasillos del imperio de Cristal asechando a los ponis para matarlos y devorar sus corazones uno por uno, Shining empieza a mostrarse muy inquieto y algo desesperado por estas visiones que lo invadían, pero estas no eran más que su verdad, era todo lo que él hizo esta noche, esta luna sangrienta.

Las visiones no dejaron de bombardearlo, y no falto mucho para que comenzaran las visiones de él y Cadance, es aquí donde el corazón de Shining empezó a latir a mil por hora, empezando por la escena donde el intenta darle un zarpazo a su amada y aunque un elemento externo logra impedírselo, no lo hace del todo y sus garras rasgan la delicada y suave piel del rostro de su esposa, escucha los gritos de dolor de su amor, mientras esta colocaba su casco contra su rostro para intentar parar la hemorragia que le había provocado. Shining a si mismo se maldecía por lo que había hecho pero la cosa no terminaba hay pues luego de un par de visiones más del el, peleando contra los guardias del imperio y la mismísima princesa Celestia, el presencia otra visión de él y Cadance, esta escena por un momento parecía ser más tranquila, siendo que recuerda claramente cómo se perdía en los hermosos ojos de su amada, como entraba una paz indescriptible en su ser, calmando a la bestia que era en su momento, manteniéndose en un estado pacifico, el en su mente deseaba que esto fuese el final de todo, pero por desgracia no fue así , una fuerza, algo que él no podía describir, despertó y enfureció nuevamente la bestia en su ser provocando que el en un arranque de ira, le diera un zarpazo a Cadance. Ese instante pareció ir en cámara lenta para él, presenciando como su sangre brotaba de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que esta iba directo contra una pared con fuerza, escuchando el tronar de los huesos de la pobre yegua, y finalmente cayendo al suelo en seco, con su sangre aun siendo derramada y bañando el suelo donde él se encontraba parado.

-Cadance…. No… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito Shining alteradamente despertando de súbito, aun sudando y agitado, aparentemente todo había sido una pesadilla, o eso creyó en primera instancia pues al mirar su cuerpo noto sangre en su pelaje, y sobre todo en sus cascos.

-¡NO! ¡Pero que hice!- dice Shining alterado.

-no... no... No esto debe ser un error... no... Fue... fue solo una pesadilla... yo nunca... nunca aria tal cosa... Contra mi propia esposa... no... eso fue... solo fue un sueño- pensaba Shining entrando en negación

- do…. ¿Dónde estoy?- dice Shining mirando confundido en todas direcciones, en eso nota que no se encontraba en el imperio de Cristal, ni mucho menos en el desierto donde había quedado inconsciente, sino en una cueva, aparentemente de las montañas cercanas al imperio.

-no te molestes en levantarte, tu cuerpo será resistente, pero aun tienes varios cortes que no han sanado del todo- dice una voz, Shining mira su cuerpo y nota una serie de vendajes a lo largo de este, sobretodo en su torso, luego miran de nuevo en todas direcciones buscando al ser que posiblemente lo esté acompañando en esta cueva.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muéstrate!- dice Shining con un tono severo.

-jeje, tu no Heres nadie para darme ordenes- se escucha.

-¡soy el general de la guardia real y príncipe del imperio de Cristal! ¡Muéstrate ahora!- ordena Shining.

-capitán ¿eh? Bueno, creo que eso ya no puede ser, no después de lo que hiciste- dice un poni encapuchado que aparece de entre las sombras. Shining de repente es bombardeado por una serie de imágenes de la masacre que provoco la noche anterior, este se deja caer de rodillas, mientras el poni encapuchado se acerca a Shining.

-NO... ES MENTIRA- dice Shining alterado, este no podía creer lo que veía en su mente, creía que todo era un truco de ese encapuchado. Shining levanta la mirada y mira al poni frente a él e intenta leer sus pensamientos.

-es de mala educación leer los pensamientos de los demás sin su permiso- piensa el poni encapuchado, cosa que sorprende a Shining.

-qui… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Shining mirando con gran seriedad al poni encapuchado.

-¿Quién soy? Bueno…. Muchos me llaman por varios nombres, dependiendo del rango inferior o superior que los demás tengan, pero mis padres me pusieron un nombre, el cual pocos conocen, me han llamado de tantas formas que ya nadie sabe cuál es mi nombre verdadero, pero tratándose de un simple likoi como tú, puedes llamarme Galben Nevinovat, es el nombre por el que la mayoría me conocían- dice el poni encapuchado.

-¿likoi?- dice Shining un tanto confundido.

-eso mi amigo, es lo que eres ahora- dice el poni encapuchado.

-no se ni de que me estás hablando- dice Shining confundido.

-bueno…. Un likoi no es más que un lobo, un lobo espectral de milenios de años de antigüedad, una de las 10 plagas oscuras, y considerada por muchos la plaga más débil de todas- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-débil- dice Shining.

-si…. O bueno esa es la opinión de muchos, en lo personal para mí, la más débil es el mutagen- dice el poni encapuchado- lo sé muy bien porque en mi infancia me vi obligado a pelear contra likois y mutagens, y eh de admitir que derrotar a los de tu raza me costaba más trabajo- dice Galben Nevinovat caminando de un lado a otro por toda la cueva igual que un espectro, pues este no se mantenía parado en un solo sitio, en lugar de eso caminaba alrededor de Shining.

-no se de lo que me estás hablando- dice Shining irritado.

-bueno…. Mejor dejo de hablar de ese tema… es evidente que no me entiendes ni j, perdona- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-no me has respondido ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- dice Shining irritado.

-¿de ti? Oh, nada, todo lo que podías hacer por mí ya lo hiciste, el ritual se hizo, y no hay motivo por el cual sigas viviendo- dice el poni encapuchado prendiendo sus patas en energía roja listo para atacar a Shining. Este intenta hacer algo, pero en eso se percata que su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, Shining empieza a sentir desesperación, estaba completamente indefenso ante los ataques de este encapuchado.

-puedo matarte si lo deseo, no me será difícil Likoi- dice el poni con un tono siniestro, mirando a Shining a los ojos a través de su capucha- no eres más que un perro que necesita aprender modales- dice creando una espera de energía roja y apuntándola al pecho de Shining.

-ya hazlo de una buena vez- dice Shining con inexpresividad- termina con mi miseria entonces-

-pero…. No lo hare- dice el poni encapuchado desvaneciendo el brillo rojizo de sus cascos- mis órdenes eran deshacerme de ti, pero nunca dijeron como específicamente- pensaba el poni, mas pese a esto, Shining no fue capaz de escuchar este pensamiento del encapuchado.

-no lo hare, no te matare, la noche anterior se derramo demasiada sangre, cosa que veo innecesario- dice Galben Nevinovat con inexpresividad.

-ese olor…. Como no me di cuenta antes…. Ese poni huele a sangre- pensaba Shining- es su aliento... ¿acaso el?-

-al igual que tu… me vi envuelto en una… como decirlo…. festín… pero no te preocupes estoy satisfecho, y no tengo pensado en acabar con tigo devorándote, es más, no te hare daño- dice Galben Nevinovat con indiferencia.

-entonces que es lo que quieres de mi- dice Shining.

-quiero que busques a los demás como tú y les des un mensaje de mi parte- dice Galben Nevinovat tomando a Shining por el cuello.

-¿Cómo yo?- dice Shining.

-los demás likoi, sé que se ocultan en las profundidades del bosque negro, una pequeña manada de los tuyos- dice Galben Nevinovat con seriedad

-no se de quienes me hablas… yo no los conozco…- dice Shining con algo de dificultad pues estaba siendo asfixiado por el poni, este lo suelta y Shining cae fuertemente al suelo.

-no te será difícil, cuando entres a sus terrenos, ellos te buscaran y cuando menos te des cuenta, te encontraran- dice Galben Nevinovat- necesito que busques al líder, creo que le conocen como el herrero, él es el patriarca de esa tribu de likois, quiero que le des un mensaje de mi parte.

-no…. No lo creo, no iré a buscar a nadie… solo a mi esposa- dice Shining colocando sus casco contra su cuello.

-a no…. Que lastima- dice Galben Nevinovat- porque tu esposa, esta al filo de la muerte-

-¡que! ¡Maldito que le hiciste!- dice Shining abalanzándose contra el encapuchado, pero este de repente se paraliza.

-yo no le hice nada, tú fuiste- dice Galben Nevinovat disparando una luz contra Shining y soltándolo, dejándolo caer al suelo. Es en este instante que los recuerdos de él cómo lobo oscuro atacando a Cadance y está en un estado crítico, desangrándose en sus garras lo bombardean una y otra vez, pasando infinidad de veces por su cabeza.

- NO... ¡ES MENTIRA!- dice Shining alterado.

-no lo es- dice el poni encapuchado con seriedad- lo siento pero es verdad, tu fuiste-

-¡no! ¡No! ¡Yo no quería!- dice Shining.

-lo sé, el ser que te mordió, era un likoi del tercera generación de linaje más oscuro, por ende él era capaz de controlarte, el té obligo a atacarla- dice Galben Nevinovat- cuando te purificaron con los elementos de la armonía, te liberaron de su control-

-pero aun soy uno de ellos ¿verdad?- dice Shining con seriedad.

-me temo que sí- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-perfecto…. Usare mis nuevos poderes para cazarlo y arrancarle el corazón- dice Shining con severidad.

-yo no lo veo prudente, quizás nunca lo encuentres- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-por qué lo dices ¿tu? ¿tú los conoces?- dice Shining arremetiendo contra Galben Nevinovat, pero este lo esquiva con facilidad.

-sí, lo conozco, él y yo entrenamos juntos- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-¡te matare!- dice Shining arremetiendo de nuevo contra él, el poni desaparece y reaparece detrás de él y le da un golpe debajo de las costillas, a Shining empiezan a brotarle de nuevo garras, cosa que en un principio lo sorprendió, pero decidió mejor enfocarse en seguir atacando al poni, este estaba tras él, intentando derribarlo con sus garras, sin embargo no lograba darle ni un golpe, y en cambio residía una serie de leves golpes por parte el poni, Shining se transforma en lobo en su totalidad y arremete contra el poni, este nuevamente solo se limita a esquivarlo y le da varios golpes leves en el resto del cuerpo al lobo blanco, de repente, Shining empieza a sentir las extremidades entumidas y cae al suelo completamente paralizado del cuello para abajo, es entonces que el retoma su forma poni, aun paralizado.

-¿qué me hiciste maldito?- dice Shining.

-solo te paralice, no he terminado de hablar con tigo- responde el encapuchado - wow en definitiva, eres un definitivo de likoi, eso me tiene sorprendido- dice Galben Nevinovat caminando ante el inmóvil unicornio blanco- solo así explicaría por qué te pudiste transformar cuando tu ira llego a un nivel muy alto sin necesidad de luna llena, pero ten cuidado, si te transformas por medio de la ira, te será más difícil controlarte a ti mismo, podrías incluso matar a tus seres queridos si no tienes cuidado.

-eres un infeliz- dice Shining con algo de dificultad.

-hollé… solo te estoy advirtiendo de tu condición, eres fuerte, pero si no tienes cuidado, harás cosas de las que seguro te arrepentirás- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-no creo que ya sea necesario que me adviertas…. Ya… ya hice demasiado- dice Shining pensando en su esposa, la cual la última visión que el tenia de ella era de él sosteniéndola entre sus garras, gravemente herida, sangrando, casi al borde de la muerte.

-tu esposa aún está viva- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-¡enserio!- dice Shining.

-por el momento si- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-¡tengo que verla!- dice Shining, pero era inútil, no podía moverse.

-no, no creo que sea buena idea- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-tengo que verla… a ella y también a mi hermana- dice Shining desde el suelo.

-no….- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-tu no evitaras que valla a verlas- dice Shining desde el suelo, pues tenía todo el cuerpo paralizado.

-de acuerdo, ve a verlas, pero debo decirte que no se encuentran en el imperio de Cristal ya, fueron trasladadas a Canterlot, por los peligros que representaban para ellas- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-je, enserio- dice Shining un tanto incrédulo.

-si no me crees puedes verlo por ti mismo, regresando al imperio de Cristal, pero eh de advertirte que desde lo que hiciste, las fuerzas militares se fortalecieron, y la propia princesa Celesta ordeno que acecinen a todo aquel que parezca sospechoso, aun si se trata del propio capitán- dice Galben Nevinovat con seriedad- has lo que quieras, pero te advierto que ahora, las cosas serán muy diferentes para ti, nada será lo mismo, te estoy dando una alternativa, los demás de tu raza, te entenderán y te integraran, siempre y cuando demuestres tu valía ante los demás y respeto al herrero.

-no iré con ellos- dice Shining entre dientes.

-bueno como quieras, yo solo quería ayudarte- dice el encapuchado.

-¿Por qué he de creerte? El que tú quieras ayudarme ¿Por qué he de confiar en ti?- dice Shining con severidad.

-bueno….. mi oferta sigue en pie, nos volveremos a ver cuándo tu cabeza este más calmada y entiendas a lo que te enfrentaras tu solo, el mundo es cruel para que estés tu solo, el tiempo se me acaba y tengo que ir a cumplir con otra tarea… adiós- dice el poni encapuchado desapareciendo en las sombras de la cueva. Pasan unas horas y Shining recobra la movilidad de su cuerpo.

¿Quién era ese poni? ¿Por qué tanto interés por que él se reúna con los demás de su raza? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué nuevos conflictos enfrentara Shining?- era lo que el se preguntaba mientras a su vez salía de la cueva e intentaba orientarse para regresar al imperio de Cristal, para ver a su esposa- pero… si él tenía razón, eso significa que no la encontrara hay, y que posiblemente su vida corra peligro si entra a los terrenos del imperio- pensaba, pero de igual forma el por el momento solo tenía un solo objetivo, el cual era volver a ver a su esposa Mi Amore Cadance una vez más, sentía tanto preocupación como culpa, solo quería verla una vez más y posiblemente, despedirse de ella una última vez, no sabía qué futuro oscuro le esperaba, y ya no le importaba eso, el solo deseaba ver una vez más a su Cadance.


	14. Chapter 14

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 14. Confusión y decisiones.

4 meses han pasado desde el incidente en el imperio de Cristal, actualmente el imperio es habitado por fuerzas militares en su mayoría, solo con algunos ponis de cristal civiles para mantener el poder del corazón de cristal, Celestia actualmente viaja constantemente del imperio de Cristal a Canterlot para encargarse ella misma de algunos asuntos, sin Shining y con Cadance en coma ella es la única que puede mantener el control sobre el imperio y mantenerlo a salvo de los males que lo acechan para obtener su poder, siendo que pasa más tiempo en el imperio de Cristal que en Canterlot.

Últimamente ya no ha habido más incidentes, por ende la paz ha vuelto a los reinos, sin embargo, aún hay algo que perturba a Celestia, no han encontrado aún a los ponis responsables del secuestro de Twilight o a las bestias responsables de la masacre que hubo la luna sangrienta, entre ellos se incluía Shining, el cual estaba siendo buscado igual que un criminal, él fue responsable de la muerte de muchos ponis esa noche, y no solo eso, si no que por su culpa, su esposa la princesa Mi Amore Cadance y Twilight Sparkle estuvieron al borde de la muerte. Se espera que con la recuperación de estas dos princesas el orden se restablezca.

Celestia reviso cielo y tierra, reviso cada rincón del imperio de Cristal y sus alrededores, para asegurarse de que no haya algún otro peligro oculto entre las sombras del imperio, para fortuna o desgracia, no encontró nada de ellos, y eso es lo que más la inquieta, es como si los encapuchados simplemente hubieran desaparecido, no encontró nada que los pueda guiar a ellos o que indique que es lo que ellos planeaban o intentaban hacer, su única pista era el espejo que actualmente ella se encuentra estudiando en canterlot, este parece ser una reliquia sagrada, y aunque tiene algunas sospechas de que es lo que este pueda ser, eso no le sirve de nada, pues en lugar de responder sus preguntas le generan más dudas e intrigas. Celestia continúa investigando, usando todos los recursos a su alcance, pero no es suficiente para resolver este misterio.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, cuando las cosas se calmaron las mane six pudieron regresar a su hogar, con excepción de Twilight quien aún estaba muy grave, y luego del incidente de la luna sangrienta estuvo dos meces en coma, y aunque ya está despierta y mejor, Celestia le prohibió a ella salir de Canterlot, y que siempre estará al cuidado de los mejores guardias, asignados por Celestia y Luna.

Sus amigas la visitan de vez en cuando, con regularidad van a canterlot a ver cómo sigue. Sin embargo, pese a que su salud se recupera con cada día que pasa, está cada vez se plantea más dudas y temores, ahora que se ha enterado de la muerte de Flash Sentry (el padre de su bebé) y el que posiblemente Fue Shining el responsable de su muerte incluso antes de siquiera tener su transformación, le dejaban en claro que su hermano murió hace mucho, el poco apoyo de parte de Celestia y con Cadance aun en coma, la hacen pensar en las peores cosas, que le ha fallado a su hermano, y que nunca podrá recuperarlo, cosa que la sumergía en una fuerte depresión.

En estos 4 meces su vientre ha crecido considerablemente, siendo más notorio su embarazo, pese a que sus amigas están contentas de que el bebé haya sobrevivido, Twilight está del todo segura si quiere seguir con esto, las dudas empiezan a dominarla nuevamente, ella misma no se considera apta para el trabajo de ser madre, y con Flash muerto, Cadance en cosa y su hermano siendo una bestia imparable y acecina, esto no le caí nada bien a su estado.

Con regularidad está bajo cuidados médicos, su herida a estaba cerrada y según los médicos ya puede abandonar Canterlot y regresar a casa, sin embargo Celestia la retiene en Canterlot para su seguridad, si bien está segura de todo mal, su estado emocional va por los suelos, declinando, siendo poco el apoyo que recibe para poder rehabilitarse emocionalmente.

Igual que cada dos semanas, sus amigas han llegado a quedarse un par de días para ver como seguía Twilight, el tren llega y ellas son escoltadas por un pequeño grupo de guardias hasta el castillo de canterlot en donde por fin verían a Twilight.

-¡Twilight¡- dicen todas al verla, Pinkie salta sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Pinkie, jeje, con cuidado, no vayas a lastimar el bebé de Twilight- dice Applejack.

-jeje, lo siento, es que la extrañe- dice Pinkie.

-estoy bien Pinkie- dice Twilight con inexpresividad y una sonrisa fingida.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dice Rarity.

-si… si estoy bien…- dice Twilight.

-que gusto que vinieran- dice Spike.

- bueno… ¿y cuánto falta?- dice Pinkie.

-¿para qué Pinkie?- dice Twilight.

-para que nazca… es que….- dice Fluttershy.

-es que ya está….- dice Pinkie.

-inmenso mi vientre- dice Twilight.

-no quisimos decir eso- dice Fluttershy apenada.

-¡yo sí!- dice Pinkie Pie, y Applejack le da un codazo.

-bueno, jeje, si, lo se…- dice Twilight acariciando su vientre- estoy por cumplir los 8 meces…. Aún falta mes y medio según los médicos-.

-yo juraría que no faltaba tanto- dice Pinkie, pues esta se encontraba algo impaciente para ver el nacimiento.

-bueno… de echo si… si contamos los meces que han pasado, aún falta para que se cumplan los 9 meces- dice Fluttershy algo pensativa.

-hay noticias de Shining- dice Twilight algo seria.

-nosotras íbamos a preguntarte lo mismo- dice Rarity.

-no… no sé nada de el- dice Twilight algo triste.

-Twilight….- dice Applejack.

-no te preocupes…- lo encontraran- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si…- dice Twilight algo desanimada, pues ya había perdido la esperanza desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, desde un balcón se encontraba una figura observando a las yeguas entrar al castillo, este no era otro más que Shining, quien desde hace algunas semanas, por fin había llegado a Canterlot, dado a que actualmente es prófugo, no le fue fácil llegar a canterlot sin ser capturado, teniendo que recurrir a lo más bajo para no ser descubierto y aun con su maldición activa, siendo que cada luna llena se transformaba en ese lobo blanco, y aunque ya no es la bestia sedienta de sangre que fue en su primera trasformación, este aun no podía controlarse, y cada luna llena despertaba en medio de un bosque o un barranco, todo sudado, sucio siempre mirando sus garras para asegurarse de que no mato a nadie durante su transformación, actualmente solo en una ocasión más despertó con sangre en sus cascos, fue hace dos meses cuando luego de su transformación, despertó frente a un cadáver de oso negro, aparentemente el oso lo ataco a el primero, el solo espera que el oso fuera lo único que mato esa noche, pues su pelaje estaba bañado en sangre.

Shining aun incapaz de encarar a su hermana, solo se ha limitado a observarla las últimas semanas, aun triste por lo que paso la última vez, él lo que más desea es estar cerca de su hermana y su esposa, sin embargo, no lo hace por seguridad de ambos, en estos meces a tenido un par de atentados contra él, de cazadores que lo buscan, aparentemente Celestia puso precio a su cabeza el último encuentro que tuvo fue hace dos meces, cuando un grupo de grifos mercenarios fueron en su búsqueda en los barrancos, el los perdió cayendo en un barrancos cuando intentaba escapar de ellos, este callo a un rio y fue arrastrado por la corriente, el no recuerda como escapo, solo que antes de perder el conocimiento, este estaba en el agua luchando por emerger, y antes de perder el conocimiento, este presencio como su casco empezaba a convertirse en una garra de lobo, y su cuerpo empezó a transformarse en medio de la corriente que lo arrastraba.

Él ha pasado por mucho en estos 4 meces, ya no confía en la princesa Celestia o Luna, solo puede confiar en el mismo, pese a ya tener un tiempo oculto en canterlot para ver a su hermana en las noches cuando nadie lo puede encontrar debido a sus poderes, este no se atreve a hablar con su hermana, o alguien cercano a ella, él ha visto como su hermana implora el poder verlo una vez más, y él también quiere hacerlo, pero teme que si lo hace, no solo Celestia se lo impediría, sino que metería en peligro a su hermana, aun mas en su estado actual él no quiere arriesgarla.

-algún día Hermana.… volveremos a ser la familia que éramos antes- pensaba Shining mientras observaba a Twilight con sus amigas, este se oculta entre las sombras mientras seguía bajo distancia a las portadoras de la armonía.

Las portadoras entran a la habitación de Twilight.

-¿Cuándo regresaras con nosotras?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie…. Es obvio que aún está muy delicada- dice Rarity.

-bueno… de echo…. Me dieron de alta desde hace 3 semanas, desde antes de su última visita- dice Twilight- ya mi cicatriz cerro del todo…. Mis niveles de presión arterial ya son normales… y el bebé esta fuera de peligro-

-¿qué?- dice Rainbow Dash confundida.

-entonces…. ¿Por qué no regresas?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si es verdad- dice Applejack extrañada.

-bueno…. Es que…. La princesa Celestia…. No me ha dejado….- dice Twilight- teme que aun halla algún peligro… fuera… esperando a que este de nuevo vulnerable-

-creíamos que solo te mantenían aquí por tu estado de salud- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no de echo… ya era capaz de viajar desde hace algunas semanas- dice Twilight.

-entonces…. ¿eso significa que te quedaras aquí? Pa… ¡para siempre!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no, jeje, no ella solo me dijo que hasta que naciera el bebè, esto es solo una precaución para mantenerme a salvo- dice Twilight.

-bueno… ¿ya pensaste que nombre le pondrás?- dice Pinkie Pie curiosa.

-¡sí! ¡Nos interesa saber!- dice Fluttershy algo ansiosa, cosa que sorprendió a las demás.

-bueno… chicas- dice Twilight suspirando- eh pensado en poner en adopción al bebè cuando nazca-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEE!- dicen todas sorprendidas.

-pe… pe… ¡¿pero por qué?!- dice Pinkie Pie intrigada.

-no estoy lista para ser madre…. Fue una tontería seguir con esto- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-pe… pero…. ¿Dejaras a un bebè solo en un orfanato?- dice Fluttershy.

-no estará solo…. La princesa Celestia dijo que me ayudara a buscar una buena pareja- dice Twilight.

-pe… pero…. ¡Abandonaras a tu bebè al nacer!- dice Pinkie Pie perpleja.

-¿que he de hacer yo? ¡Nunca fui apta para ser madre!… creo que nunca lo seré… este bebè nació por accidente… en un estúpido descuido mío- dice Twilight algo irritada.

-pero sigue siendo tu bebè… no es su culpa…. Nunca fue su culpa- dice Fluttershy.

-¡no lo abandones! ¡Necesitara a su madre! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo abandones!- dice Pinkie Pie suplicante.

-esa criatura no tiene culpa de nada- dice Fluttershy.

-lo sé pero…. ¡ya tome una decisión chicas!- dice Twilight un poco molesta.

-bueno…. No podemos obligarte a cambiar de decisión dulzura… pero prométenos que lo pensaras mejor- dice Applejack.

-ya la tome- dice Twilight un poco obstinada- con Flash muerto, y sin mi hermano no creo poder seguir con esto- pensaba ella, mientras empezaba a sentir ganas de llorar.

-bueno…. Solo prométenos que lo pensaras… aún faltan casi dos meces ¿no?- dice Applejack.

-mes y medio- dice Twilight.

-bueno… aún falta un tiempo, puedes prometernos que lo pensaras mejor- dice Applejack.

-es… está bien chicas…- dice Twilight con un tono melancólico, esta estaba al borde del llanto.

-bueno, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes…. Te apoyaremos- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si…. No te preocupes- dice Rarity.

Siempre desde las sombras, lejos del alcance de la vista de todos, el permanecía, vigilando a su hermana, se encontraba Shining, observando a su hermana y las demás.

-llevas casi un mes aquí- se empieza a escuchar, Shining mira en todas direcciones y no encuentra nada a su alrededor.

-muéstrate- ordena el unicornio.

-de entre las sombras aparece una figura encapuchada, este no era nadie más que Galben Nevinovat.

-¿por qué te escondes en las sombras?- dice Shining de mala gana.

-por la misma razón por la que tú lo haces- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-vete- dice Shining con seriedad.

-me iré… cuando decidas hacer algo- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mí?- dice Shining saliendo por una de las ventanas y caminando por la cornisa del castillo, mirando la altura.

-tú al igual que yo, eres un ente oscuro, si fuiste purificado por los elementos, pero eso solo te quito el control que él tenía sobre ti- dice Galben Nevinovat- la oscuridad de la plaga likoi aun corre en ti, y nunca te salvaras de ella-

-likoi…. No será poni lobo- dice Shining con indiferencia.

-eres más que un simple poni lobo- dice Galben Nevinovat- los likoi gozan de poderes que pocos tienen… estoy seguro que cuando domines esos poderes serás más poderoso que el vástago que te mordió-

-¿Qué es lo que intentas? ¿Quieres que me una a ustedes?- dice Shining irritado y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-no quiero conflicto…. - dice el encapuchado.

-¿enserio? pues me estas mostrando lo contrario- dice Shining con seriedad- solo eso se me ocurre ¿porque más tendrías interés en mí? tu solo quieres que me una a tu gente-

-Nada más lejos de la verdad- dice Galben Nevinovat- al contrario-

-¿qué?- dice Shining confundido.

-hay seres…. Que buscan a ponis con tus cualidades… yo no he hecho más que alejar su atención de ti- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-y ¿Por qué lo arias?- dice Shining desconfiado.

-por que…. Se lo que te esperara si te nos unes…. Dependiendo de cómo seas podrían pasar dos cosas. 1, te domarían y no serias más que un esclavo al servicio de seres de poder infinitamente mayor al tuyo. 2, el poni que antes eras morirá, te convertirás en una máquina de matar, sin corazón, sin sentimientos…- dice Galben Nevinovat con voz temblorosa- he visto a muchos convertirse en verdaderos monstruos, muchos niños…. Convertirse en demonios que solo piensan en matar-

-¿quiénes? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dice Shining.

-no debes saberlo nunca, ¡esta es mi guerra, no tuya! y es por eso que tengo tanto interés en ti, no quiero que te involucres, te estas metiendo en un camino peligroso, si buscas al que te controlo, solo atraerás con tigo muerte y dolor, no solo para ti- dice Galben Nevinovat con seriedad- solo quiero meterte en un camino seguro, un camino del que se no te meterás en más problemas-

-y como me aseguras eso- dice Shining.

-el herrero. Es uno de pocos que logró zafarse de esta guerra… formar una familia y subsistir- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-¿de cuál guerra?- dice Shining.

-una que existe desde hace mucho, una más antigua que tus princesas- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-que… exijo que me digas todo lo que sabes- dice Shining alterado.

- he dicho demasiado… - dice Galben Nevinovat con seriedad -la vida es algo muy vulnerable, te estoy dando la posibilidad de vivir, una vida plena y larga-

-mi vida se acabó- dice Shining.

-no lo creo…. Aun tienes oportunidad… solo espero que decidas, en este punto puedes elegir entre tantas opciones , puedes elegir esconderte bajo la tierra y esperar a que ellos te encuentren, puedes ir con tu hermana y si es que Celestia no te mata, más adelante pondrás a ella y todos los que te importan en peligro, ellos te buscaran y te llevaran. o puedes ir con el herrero, solo con el seguro estarás, él es como tú- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-sí, es un "likoi"- dice Shining de mala gana.

-no me refería a eso, él es alguien que perdió mucho, es alguien tosco, orgulloso, pero sabe cuándo hacer lo correcto, él supo salir adelante, y empezar de nuevo, logro librarse de las garras de "ella"- dice Galben Nevinovat.

Shining se queda pensando por un instante, no sabía si lo que él le decía era verdad, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, no parecía haber mentira en su palabra, por otro lado ¿Por qué ha de confiar en un poni del cual ni siquiera conoce su rostro?

-se lo que piensas de mí, y no te culpo por desconfiar, no culparía a nadie, no dejo que leas mis pensamientos, porque hay cosas de mi que no debes saber- dice Galben Nevinovat- dejare que tu tomes la decisión final, solo espero que analices bien las consecuencias de cada una de ellas, y no solo te dejes guiar por tus sentimientos de amor o rencor-

-parece que eres alguien sincero… aunque no conozco tu rostro- dice Shining.

-je, mi rostro, no lo oculto de ti, si no de los demás, podrían estar observándonos ahora mismo, y no nos daríamos cuenta- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-la verdad…. Ya no sé si creer en lo que me dices- dice Shining.

-esa es tu decisión- dice Galben Nevinovat desapareciendo entre las sombras dejando a Shining en la cornisa del castillo, completamente solo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- piensa Shining mientras mira el cielo nocturno. Este se queda posado por unos minutos, y luego decide buscar a su hermana, esta se encontraba en el gran comedor de Canterlot, cenando con sus amigas y la compañía de las princesas Luna y Celestia, charlando de barias cosas, Twilight no se mostraba muy alegre pese a la visita de sus amigas, pues está aún estaba pensando en si conservar o no el bebè. Shining escuchaba estos cuestionamientos que ella se hacía, y él quería ayudarla de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin exponerse o provocar algo que no quisiera enfrentar.

-por mi culpa has sufrido tanto hermana, y siento que si intento otra cosa, solo empeorare las cosas para ti y las demás ¿estarás a salvo si me voy para siempre? Es algo que me llevo preguntando, si lo que ese poni dice es verdad pronto vendrán por mi más ponis, y eso solo te pondrá en más peligros. Ya has sufrido mucho por mi culpa….. ¿Quizás sea mejor que me valla? Pero…. No dejo de cuestionarme si es lo correcto… por otro lado no tengo el valor de enfrentarte a ti y las demás… no sé si algún día me perdonen…. Mate al padre de tu bebè y por mi culpa Cadance esta… y mi…. Y mi….- pensaba Shining sin lograr evitar soltar una lagrima de tristeza.

Todas estaban por terminar de cenar, ya preparándose para retirase del gran comedor, cuando de repente entra por una de las puertas un guardia un tanto alterado.

-¡mis princesas… les tengo noticias de la enfermería!- dice el guardia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Celestia.

Antes de que este dijera la noticia Shining leyó sus pensamientos, en ese instante sus ojos se abren como platos, una serie de emociones lo invaden, ira, culpa, tristeza, alegría, era lo que el sentía mientras pensaba- ¡mi… mi esposa está despertando!-


	15. Chapter 15

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 15. Sentimientos encontrados.

Todas las portadoras y las princesas se reúnen fuera de la habitación de Cadance, mirando a través de la gran ventana de cristal a la inconsciente princesa, esta se encontraba aun aparentemente inconsciente, aun conectada a barias maquinas que le ayudaban a estabilizarse y marcaban sus signos vitales, tales como varios monitores, intravenosas y un respirador. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban algunos médicos que se encargaban de revisar sus signos vitales, luego de un rato uno de ellos sale de la habitación, yendo con las portadoras.

-¡cómo sigue!- dice Twilight preocupada.

- mejor- dice mientras se quita el cubre bocas- Mucho mejor mis princesas- dice el médico suspirando y dándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¡¿Qué no dijeron que había despertado?!- dice Pinkie Pie algo extrañada.

- de hecho el guardia dijo que estaba despertando- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no, no…. Oh bueno, si…. Después de meces de inactividad. Por fin su cuerpo está reaccionando, creemos que si desconectamos los sedantes…. Quizás despierte pronto- dice el médico.

-entonces…. ¿Está mejor?…- dice Luna.

-si mi princesa, mucho mejor…. – dice el médico.

-qué alivio- dice Celestia suspirando.

-la princesa es fuerte, creemos que despertara pronto- dice el médico. Todos miran por la ventana y ven como poco a poco Cadance empieza a reaccionar, moviéndose un poco desde la cama.

-retiraremos los sedantes…. Creemos que ya no los necesita- dice el médico.

-si…. Adelante- dice Celestia intentando aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad que estaban por brotarle.

En eso llega otro guardia.

-mis princesas…. ¡Tenemos noticias!- dice el guardia algo alterado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Celestia.

-¡otro ataque en el imperio de Cristal!- dice el guardia.

-¡que!- dice Celestia.

-¿qué es lo que paso?- dice Luna.

-nos llegaron noticias de que encontraron dos guardias muertos en el gran salón- dice el guardia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- dice Celestia.

-según la carta…. Fue hace poco…. No… no sabría decirle- dice el guardia.

-envíales una carta diciéndoles que iré de inmediato- dice Celestia.

-si mi princesa- dice el guardia retirándose.

-creí que ya aviamos terminado con eso- le dice Luna a su hermana en voz baja.

-mientras no capturemos a esos psicópatas y las bestias esto no terminara- dice Celestia con seriedad- em…. Disculpen chicas…. Tengo que retirarme- dice Celestia.

-si…. Entendemos princesa- dice Twilight.

-hermana ten cuidado- dice Luna.

-si hermana- dice Celestia con seriedad mientras se retira.

-em… chicas…. Acompañare a mi hermana afuera, regresare en un instante- dice Luna yendo con Celestia.

-sí, está bien- dicen las portadoras.

Luna sigue a su hermana hasta los carruajes.

-es extraño ¿no? Luego de cuatro meces un nuevo ataque- dice Luna.

-no lo es- dice Celestia mirando detrás de ellas.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- dice Luna.

-no ha sido el único ataque- dice Celestia con seriedad una vez que se asegura que no hay nadie a su alrededor.

-¿qué dices?- dice Luna sorprendida.

-en promedio, cada mes hay uno o dos ataques en el imperio- dice Celestia.

-¡que! ¿Enserio hermana?... ¡por qué no lo has anunciado!- dice Luna.

-son ataques pequeños… de uno a tres ponis en cada ataque- dice Celestia.

-pe… pero- dice Luna.

-cada vez que hay un ataque voy a investigar… por eso voy con mucha frecuencia al imperio de Cristal, colaboro con la búsqueda de esa bestia, pero no importa cuánto me quede buscándola, siempre que regreso a Canterlot, al poco tiempo se anuncia un nuevo ataque- dice Celestia.

-pero aun así…. No puedes seguir ocultándolo hermana… no me parece correcto- dice Luna muy insegura.

-Luna…. Se lo que piensas… pero créeme…. Esto es peor de lo que te imaginas…. No es solo la cantidad de homicidios, también la brutalidad con las que son…. Son tan brutales que…. No tengo estomago para describirlos…. Cada uno es tan diferente de otro… pero todos son brutales y en todos…. los cadáveres se les extrae el... Aparentemente fueron devorados sus corazones- dice Celestia.

-pe... Pero qué horror- dice Luna.

-no podemos permitir que esto se sepa. El caos se extendería igual que una enfermedad, en todo el reino- dice Celestia- no podemos permitir que esto se sepa, tenemos que mantener el control- dice con seriedad.

-entiendo hermana- dice Luna.

-desde que Cadance fue…. Los ponis de cristal no son los mismo de siempre… quieren a su princesa a cargo… la necesitan… el corazón de cristal aun no es lo suficientemente poderoso como para repeler los males que aún se ocultan entre los pasillos del castillo- dice Celestia.

-¿pero cómo evitas que los ponis de cristal se enteren de los asesinatos?- dice Luna.

-solo se dan dentro del castillo…. Los muertos… todos son guardias que vigilan o curiosos que entran al castillo- dice Celestia.

-pero…. Si Cadance vuelve… ella estará en peligro- dice Luna preocupada.

-el festival se adelantara un par de meces… cuando ella regrese organizaremos el festival, esperemos que el corazón de cristal obtenga el poder suficiente para expulsar los males, la alegría de los ponis de cristal durante el festival y el regreso de su princesa… sé que el corazón alcanzara el máximo poder de luz- dice Celestia.

-pe… ¿pero que pasara si ese mal no es expulsado?- dice Luna- ni siquiera saben que criaturas se ocultan en el castillo-

-ese día…. Estaré preparada para todo- dice Celestia subiendo al carruaje.

-de acuerdo- dice Luna algo pensativa- pero ten cuidado-

-Luna….- dice Celestia suspirando.

-¿me puedes hacer una promesa?- dice Celestia.

-dime hermana… ¿Qué pasa?- dice Luna un tanto extrañada.

-si un día de estos…. Algo llegara a pasarme…. tomaras mi lugar- dice Celestia con inexpresividad.

-¿Qué? He…. Hermana…. ¿a qué viene eso?- dice Luna un poco asustada.

- LUNA ¡¿tomaras mi lugar si algo me pasa?!- dice Celestia con severidad.

-si hermana pero... ¿por qué dices eso?- dice Luna confundida y algo asustada.

-bien... gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor- dice Celestia.

-pero hermana- dice Luna.

-¡al imperio de Cristal, rápido!- ordena Celestia a sus guardias que arrastraban el carruaje, estos inmediatamente emprenden el vuelo llevándose a Celestia.

-hermana… ¡hermana!- dice Luna intentando seguir el carruaje, pero estos no tardan en dejarla atrás.

-her…. Hermana- dice Luna un poco asustada mirando como el carruaje se alejaba de canterlot, perdiéndose en las nubes del cielo.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, se encontraban las mane six viendo como le retiraban los sedantes a Cadance, desactivándolos.

-¿no le dolerá mucho, mucho, mucho, si ustedes hacen eso?- pregunta Pinkie preocupada.

-en sí, su cuerpo ya se ha recuperado de la mayoría de sus heridas, sentirá un poco de dolor, pero para eso mantendremos los sedantes en una frecuencia baja, solo para anestesiarla un poco, estará cansada, pero si nuestros cálculos no fallan, despertara dentro de poco- explica uno de los médicos.

-qué bueno- dice Fluttershy aliviada.

-¿en cuánto despertara?- pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-bueno, supongo que en solo unos minutos, solo es cosa de que se le baje los sedantes un poco- dice el médico.

-doctor, el sedante ya está solo al 20%- dice una de las enfermeras.

-bien, déjenlo así, aun ha de sentir algo de dolor- dice el médico.

-los signos vitales son normales y no presentan cambios- dice un enfermero.

Cadance empieza a despertar, esta se empezó a notar algo desorientada y con dificultad para respirar.

-¡hay no! ¡No puede respirar!- dice Fluttershy.

-no…. Al contrario- dice el medico con una sonrisa y le quita el respirador a Cadance- creo que esto le estorba mi princesa-

-gra… gracias- dice Cadance un tanto cansada.

-¡Cadance!- dice Twilight preocupada.

-¿Cómo sigues cariño?- dice Applejack.

-¡qué bueno que despertaste! ¿No te duele nada? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres un poco de agua? dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie! No ves que la vas a volver a enfermar- dice Rainbow Dash algo irritada.

-jeje, de hecho, no me caería mal un vaso de agua- dice Cadance con una voz un poco burlona.

-¡Voy por el! ¡ahorita vengo voy y vengo!- dice Pinkie saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

-bueno…. ¿y cómo te sientes cariño?- dice Applejack.

-no lo sé, jeje, a juzgar por el vientre de Twilight, debí estar en cama por varios meces ¿no?- dice Cadance.

-si…. Como 4 meces- dice Twilight algo apenada mientras esta miraba su inmenso vientre.

-¿puedo?- dice Cadance.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Twilight algo confundida.

-acariciar tu vientre… claro… si no te incomoda- dice Cadance.

-oh…. No…. No… adelante- dice Twilight acercándose a Cadance para que esta pueda acariciar su vientre.

-jeje, a juzgar por el tamaño yo diría que no falta mucho ¿verdad?- dice Cadance mientras acariciaba el vientre de Twilight.

-si… no falta mucho- dice Twilight algo avergonzada de sí misma aunque no quería admitirlo, el simple hecho de verse así para ella era recordatorio y marca de una estúpida noche que tuvo hace algunos meces, las consecuencias de ser irresponsable y descuidada.

-no te sientas mal Twilight, esto no es algo para avergonzarse- dice Cadance con una sonrisa.

-si…. Como digas- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-bueno yo…..- dice Cadance acariciando su vientre y en eso lo nota -¡ya no está!- piensa ella con miedo, sintiendo un frio recorrerle la espalda. Cadance se quita de súbito las cobijas y mira su vientre con miedo, ella sabía que el vientre de Twilight era ya inmenso, el de ella debería ser aún mayor, pero nada de eso, este solo no era grande, sino que además tenía una larga cicatriz cosida a lo largo de su vientre, aparentemente por una operación.

-Cadance…. Yo…. Em- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta.

-mi…. Mi bebe….- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

- dulzura… em….- dice Applejack.

-mi bebé….. Ya…. ¿ya nació?- dice Cadance con temor, y una fingida sonrisa- ¿nació mientras estaba dormida?- dice con un nudo a la garganta, aunque ya suponía lo peor, está aún tenía una ligera esperanza de que su bebé este bien.

-Cadance…. No…. No pudieron…- dice Twilight con pesar.

-mi bebé…. ¿Dónde está?- dice Cadance con un nudo a la garganta.

-lo sentimos- dice Rarity con pesar.

-en verdad… lo sentimos mucho- dice Fluttershy sin lograr aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-¡NO! ¡Mi bebé! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI BEBÉ?!- dice Cadance alterada, esta se quita los sensores que indicaban sus signos vitales y sus vendajes.

-¡no Cadance!- dice Twilight.

-QUIERO VER A MI BEBÉ- dice Cadance alterada e intentando levantarse de la cama, pero Applejack y Rainbow Dash la sujetan.

-tranquilízate- dice Rainbow Dash sometiéndola junto a Applejack.

-lo sentimos… pero no puedes hacer esto, te lastimaras- dice Applejack.

-¡NO! ¡MI BEBE! ¡YO QUIERO VER A MI BEBE!- dice Cadance alterada, forcejeando entre los cascos de las yeguas que la sometían.

-¡lo sentimos mucho!- dice Fluttershy entre lágrimas.

-¡tu bebé no pudo salvarse!- dice Pinkie Pie también llorando y abrasando a Fluttershy.

-¡NO, ES MENTIRA!- dice Cadance.

-lo sentimos mucho- dice Twilight con pesar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI BEBE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dice Cadance alterada.

-¡rápido! ¡Tenemos que dormirla otra vez!- dice un médico que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Cadance, un grupo de enfermeras van a ayudar a los médicos, pero Cadance lanza una onda expansiva que golpea a todos, haciendo que todos se estrellen con fuerza contra la pared.

Cadance se levanta y mira a su alrededor, todos la miraban con miedo, Cadance estaba en una tormenta emocional, sentía ira, confusión, tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo, todos por un instante sienten verdadero terror de Cadance, esta parecía que dentro de poco aria algo terrible, pero para fortuna de todos, en ese instante ella empezó a sentirse algo mareada, esta mira detrás de ella y ve que en un costado le habían clavado una jeringa, esta se la quita y observa a un unicornio amarillo con crin rubia rojiza detrás de él, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, esta cae de súbito, rendida por el sedante, pero el unicornio la alcanza a tomar y recostar de nuevo en la cama.

El unicornio era Bast Bloobstrean (después de ayudar a las portadoras a derrotar a Shining Lobo este había sido uno de los guardias que se encargarían de vigilar y proteger a Twilight Sparkle).

-gracias Bast- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no tienen que agradecer- dice Bast Bloobstrean mirando a Cadance inconsciente.

-¡Twilight!- dice Fluttershy, todos voltean a ver a la alicornio morada, esta respiraba agitadamente, el golpe que se había dado por la onda expansiva de Cadance la había alterado a ella y él bebe que tenía en el vientre. Fluttershy ayuda a Twilight a levantarse, esta poco a poco se calma y se estabiliza, respirando hondo una y otra vez mientras sujetaba su vientre con su casco.

-¿estás bien?- dice Applejack preocupada.

-si…. Solo fue el susto para ambos- dice Twilight respirando hondo.

-¿segura?- dice Rainbow Dash algo preocupada.

-si…. Si- dice Twilight dando largas respiraciones y exhalaciones.

-será mejor que la revisen mi princesa, no vaya a ser que le paso algo al bebé- dice Bast Bloobstrean.

-¡si Twilight! Ve a que te revisen- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no…. No…. Estoy bien- dice Twilight- no me paso nada-

-pero ¿y él bebe?- dice Fluttershy.

-¡fue un golpe muy duro!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si dulzura, mejor ve a que te revisen- dice Applejack.

-es… está bien- dice Twilight suspirando.

Mientras tanto, desde las sombras estaba vigilando Shining, quien fue testigo de todo lo ocurrido, este no resiste ver más y sale de la enfermería, posándose en uno de los techos del castillo, este se queda sentado por unos minutos, pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de inquietarlo y empieza a caminar en círculos, aun confundido.

-¿tomaste una decisión?- se escucha, Shining voltea y be a Galben Nevinovat.

-¡sigues aquí!- dice Shining enojado.

-al igual que tu- dice Galben Nevinovat- tú también lo viste ¿verdad?-

-si... ¡Que es lo que le hice!- dice Shining melancólico.

-todo aquel que porta una plaga está destinado a tener una vida con desgracias, no pudiste controlarte, no es tu culpa- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-yo hice que lo perdiera… yo destroce su rostro…. Y su hermoso cuerpo- dice Shining con inexpresividad- todo esto ha sido mi culpa... Mate a mi propio hijo-

-nada de eso fue tu culpa, no estabas consiente de tus acciones- dice Galben Nevinovat mostrándose un tanto comprensivo.

-¡pero yo fui! ¡No importa si estaba consiente o no el punto es que yo le hice esto!- dice Shining alterado, Galben Nevinovat se queda callado mirándolo únicamente a través de su capucha, dominando un silencio largo, solo interrumpido por el cantar de los grillos a la mitad de la noche, y el viento soplando fuertemente a ellos y todo lo que los rodeaba.

-las cosas pasan, la vida y la muerte es lo más natural que existe, nadie pudo prever esto, la fortuna es como la luna, siempre cambiante, ahora estas en el punto más oscuro, pero estoy seguro que pronto las cosas mejoraran- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-cierra la boca- dice Shining con seriedad e inexpresividad.

-ya no puedo seguir observando… ¡no tolero ver más…..!- dice Shining con severidad.

-será mejor que te deje solo- dice Galben Nevinovat dándose media vuelta, a punto de desaparecer entre las sombras.

-espera- dice Shining.

Galben Nevinovat se detiene y se queda mirando a Shining.

-He tomado una decisión…. – dice Shining con seriedad- ¿Dónde dices que vive ese herrero?


	16. Chapter 16

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 16. El género del bebè de Twilight.

Las portadoras se quedan mirando a través de la pared de vidrio de la enfermería, como los médicos acomodaban en la cama a Cadance y revisando que no se halla echo algún daño, esta se encontraba inconsciente por el sedante que le habían dado.

-pobre…. Debió ser horrible para ella, enterarse de la noticia- dice Rarity.

-¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¡Ella perdió al bebé que tanto quería! Creo que su reacción fue la más normal…. Incluso pudo tomárselo mucho peor- dice Rainbow Dash.

-todo fue nuestra culpa…. había pasado tanto que cuando por fin despertó… estábamos tan emocionadas por su despertar que no nos pusimos a pensar en lo que ella sentiría cuando se enterara de su aborto- dice Fluttershy con pesar.

-ahora Cadance está sufriendo- dice Pinkie Pie muy triste.

-con el tiempo se le pasara ¿no?- dice Rarity.

-no lo creo…. Este son el tipo de cosas que nos acompañan el resto de nuestras vidas….- dice Applejack con pesar- perder a un ser querido es lo más duro que un poni puede enfrentar-

-eso es verdad- dice Twilight con seriedad mientras pensaba en su hermano y en Flash.

-Twilight…. Em….- dice Fluttershy.

-si…. ¿qué pasa?- dice Twilight.

-ya son las 8:00…. El medico dijo que te vería a esa hora para ver como seguía el bebé… - dice Fluttershy.

-de acuerdo chicas…. Iré- dice Twilight de mala gana.

Twilight entro al consultorio del médico, este la saludo amablemente, pero Twilight no le recibió el saludo, solo se limitó a avanzar al consultorio.

-disculpe princesa… ¿le pasa algo?- dice el médico.

-no, no me pasa nada… ¿va a?- dice Twilight un tanto indiferente.

-oh… si… disculpe- dice el medico sacando un aparato con el que se mide la presión cardiaca.

-bien primero revisaremos la presión, luego la temperatura y finalmente usaremos un ultrasonido para ver cómo sigue el bebé- dice el medico con amabilidad.

-aja…. Prosiga- dice Twilight indiferente. Mientras el medico realizaba las pruebas de rutina, Twilight solo pensaba en lo horrible que debió ser para Cadance el enterarse de la pérdida de su bebé, y el cómo se sentirá al saber que Shining ya no estaba con ella.

-ahora que lo pienso…. Fue Cadance la que perdió más que todos…. perdió a su esposo… su bebé…. Y también su belleza, esas marcas que tiene en el rostro y pecho…. Son muy horribles… la pobre quedo desfigurada, pero…. Dudo que ese sea el mayor de sus preocupaciones…. Sin duda lo que debió ser más duro para ella fue la pérdida de su bebé…. A diferencia de mi…. Ella estaba ansiosa por ser madre, y ver ese sueño e ilusión desvanecerse de golpe, de la manera más trágica….. Debió ser más de lo que cualquiera puede resistir- pensaba Twilight, luego de un par de procedimientos más y exámenes simples el medico se detiene.

-bien… parece que no recibió ningún daño- dice el médico.

-okei… ¿ya me puedo retirar?- dice Twilight un tanto indiferente, pues no le importaba nada su condición de salud de ella, o del bebé que tenía dentro.

-bueno… aún falta el último examen ¡el ultrasonido! Supongo que ha de estar ansiosa de cómo sigue su bebe, pues ahora podrá verlo- dice el médico.

-si… adelante pues- dice Twilight suspirando.

-bueno….. Por favor recuéstese- dice el medico algo extrañado, Twilight obedece, y el medico acerca la máquina de ultrasonido, este toma un jel, lo unta sobre el vientre de Twilight para luego con el transductor ver la imagen del feto a través del monitor.

-bien… ¡Hay esta!- dice el medico mirando el monitor, Twilight mira hacia el monitor y ve por medio de una imagen no muy clara, la silueta de su bebé, esta se queda algo sorprendida, pues algo en ella despertó, algo que ella no podía describir.

-veamos… parece estar bien… pero creo que mejor miro desde otro Angulo- dice el medico moviendo un poco el transductor, para poder ver el feto desde otra perspectiva.

-ese…. ¿Ese es mi bebé?- dice Twilight algo sorprendida.

-sí, ese es mi princesa, se ve que está sano y el impacto que sufrieron no parece representar alguna amenaza para ambos- dice el médico.

-si…. Ya lo suponía- dice Twilight sin dejar de ver el monitor, en eso ella nota como la silueta del bebe se movía dando una leve patada.

-la… ¡la sentí!…. Acaba de dar una patadita- dice Twilight algo sorprendida mientras mira su vientre, ya antes había sentido las patadas de su bebè, pero nunca les prestaba mucha importancia y siempre las interpretaba como algo molesto e incómodo que pasaban de vez en cuando, nunca se ponía a pensar en lo que estas realmente significaban, el que tenía dentro a una criatura viva que poco a poco iba creciendo.

-disculpe princesa…. Em…. Si lo desea… puedo decirle que será- dice el médico.

-¿Cómo dice?- dice Twilight.

-quizás usted no logre distinguir bien el género por lo oscura de la imagen, pero yo puedo decirle que es, si es niño o niña… claro… si usted lo desea- dice el médico.

-yo em….- dice Twilight insegura, pues ya se había hecho a la idea de darlo en adopción, por lo que no se veía interesada en saber que seria.

-¡CLARO QUE QUIERE SABER!- dice Pinkie Pie saliendo de repente.

-¡Pinkie! ¡Se suponía que esperarías afuera con las demás!- dice Twilight alterada y avergonzada de que la encontraran así.

-lo sentimos, no pudimos detenerla y cuando escuchamos por la puerta lo del género, esta entro de súbito- dice Applejack entrando junto a las demás.

-¡como que escucharon! ¡Todas estaban espiándome!- dice Twilight irritada.

-yo no- dice Rarity quien iba entrando apenas.

-porque fuiste al baño, pero hace 5 minutos como no tenías la oreja clavada a la puerta- dice Pinkie Pie.

-em… bueno….- dice Rarity nerviosa.

-lo sentimos pero teníamos curiosidad- dice Fluttershy.

-yo no, la verdad, no me interesa dado a que ya tomaste tu decisión- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿y por qué estabas tú también con la oreja clavada a la puerta?- dice Applejack con inexpresividad.

-yo solo vi que las demás lo hacían y quería ser popular- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡bueno como sea! ¡¿Qué será?! ¡¿Qué será?! ¡¿QUÉ SERÁ?! ¡niño o niña! ¡niño o niña! ¡niño o niña!- dice Pinkie Pie saltando de la emoción.

-Pinkie tranquilízate por favor- dice Rainbow Dash.

-la verdad… yo también siento curiosidad por saber que será- dice Fluttershy algo tímida.

-bueno…. Solo lo diré si la princesa Twilight lo desea….- dice el médico.

-¡por favor Twilight! Di que siiiiiiiiiiiii- dice Pinkie implorando.

-déjenla en paz, ella es la que tiene que decidir si saberlo ahora oh…..- dice Rarity y en eso recuerda que el bebè se dará en adopción- aunque si me interesa saber que sera- dice Rarity en voz baja.

-¡Por favor Twilight! ¡Me muero por saber si será niño o niña!- dice Pinkie Pie.

Twilight se queda mirando a sus amigas y luego mira su vientre, esta lo acaricia.

-está bien…. Por favor dígame que será- dice Twilight mientras pensaba- de todos modos, no creo volverlo a ver la princesa me dijo que ya tenía un par de parejas que están dispuestas a aceptar a mi bebè-

-bien…. Será…. una niña- dice el médico.

-¡una niña!- dicen todas al unísono.

-sí, sí, sí, ¡una hermosa niña será!- dice Fluttershy emocionada, cosa que sorprende a todas por su repentino y enérgico cambio de actitud.

-¡siiiiiiiii! ¡UNA NIÑA!- dice Pinkie Pie- aunque estaba 75% segura que sería un niño, el otro 25% estaba 100% segura que sería una niña ¡que emoción! ¡Una niña será! ¡si ya quiero que nazca esa criaturita! ¡Hare una! ¡No! Una infinidad de fiestas en su honor, una cada día hasta el día de su nacimiento, y ese día, ¡are la más grande fiesta de todos los tiempos!- dice Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-¡Pinkie!- dice Twilight irritada- ya sabes lo que pasara cuando nazca- dice con severidad.

-oh… si… ya…. Ya recordé….. -dice Pinkie Pie bajándose de la nube, y de repente entrando en un estado triste, su crin se alacía y su piel pierde un poco de color.

-Pinkie…. ¿te encuentras bien?- dice Applejack.

-Pinkie ¿te pasa algo?- dice Twilight.

-¡PORQUE TIENES QUE SER TAN MALA!- dice Pinkie Pie entre lágrimas, ahora que sabía que se trataba de una niña, la emoción que sentía siendo derrumbada al recordar lo que pasara cuando esta nazca, hizo que le pesara más. Pinkie Pie sale corriendo aun llorando.

-Pinkie…. ¡Pinkie espera!- dice Rainbow Dash siguiéndola.

-¿dije algo malo?... ella ya lo sabía…. No sé por qué se pone así- dice Twilight sintiéndose algo culpable.

-supongo que se emocionó demasiado con la noticia…. Y el recordar lo que pasara cuando nazca…. Creo que la golpeo aún más fuerte- dice Fluttershy triste- iré a ver cómo sigue- dice retirandose.

-Fluttershy…. ¿tú también? – dice Twilight.

-no…. Es tu decisión…. Nadie puede obligarte a nada- dice Fluttershy saliendo de la habitación.

-¿por qué se ponen así?- dice Twilight sin dejar de sentirse culpable.

-déjalas…. Se les pasara pronto- dice Rarity.

-¿ustedes dos también?- dice Twilight.

-mira Twilight, al final tu eres la que tomara la decisión definitiva, no podemos obligarte a nada, y sabemos que lo que decidas, será lo que tu consideres correcto para ambos- dice Applejack.

.

Mientras tanto, en el imperio de Cristal, recién había llegado la princesa Celestia para investigar y ver las muertes de los dos pobres desafortunados ponis que fueron víctimas de la bestia encontrada oculta entre los pasillos y pasadizos del castillo de cristal.

Una de las víctimas fue desmembrada con los órganos salidos, mientras el otro cuerpo fue decapitado y en el lugar donde debería ir la cabeza colocaron la cabeza de un perro sin ojos.

-¿los encontraron así? ¿Nadie vio algo más? Como la bestia que hizo esto- dice Celestia.

-me temo que no mi princesa- dice un guardia apenado.

-nadie logro ver nada más, los cuerpos fueron encontrados así hace poco- responde otro guardia.

-con ellos van 33 víctimas desde que todo empezó- dice Celestia con indiferencia.

-¡qué horror! ¡Pero qué clase de bestia aria tal atrocidad!- dice un guardia mostrándose un tanto alterado.

-estoy comenzando a pensar en que no se trata de una bestia…. O por lo menos no una irracional- dice Celestia con severidad mientras observa el cuerpo del soldado cuya cabeza fue remplazada por la de un perro.

-esto es demasiado atroz y sádico para cualquier ser pensante- dice otro guardia.

-tenemos que encontrar lo que sea que hace esto pronto- dice Celestia con severidad.

-si mi princesa, ¿pero qué es lo que vamos a hacer?, no podemos seguir ocultando esto a los ciudadanos del imperio- dice uno de los guardias algo inquieto.

-si les decimos el pánico se extenderá, solo ellos pueden mantener el poder del corazón de cristal- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿pero cómo detendremos estas masacres?-

-hemos buscado por todo el castillo cientos de veces y no hay ni rastro de esa cosa-

-¡¿Cómo los frenaremos?!-

-¡¿Qué pasara si esa bestia sale del castillo a buscar más víctimas en la ciudad?! ¡Hay niños!-

-lo sé, lo sé- dice Celestia -Esta vez…. No me iré del imperio de Cristal hasta no encontrar a los responsables- dice con severidad.

-princesa…. ¿Y que pasara con las demás princesas? Según nos llegó la noticia de que ya ambas han despertado- dice uno de los guardias.

-lo sé, y es por eso que no tengo nada que hacer en Canterlot, todo está bien halla, mi deber está aquí- dice Celestia.

Un silencio se cierne, mientras Celestia inspeccionaba el cuerpo de los dos ponis muertos, en eso nota que a esos les habían abierto el pecho, desparramado sus intestinos, y también les habían robado el corazón.

-a todos los cuerpos se les roba el corazón… ¿verdad?- dice Celestia.

-no importa que tan sádico sea el asesinato, siempre falta el corazón ¿porque?- pensaba Celestia, esta se encontraba muy intrigada- devoran los ojos, desollar a las víctimas, hacen miles de atrocidades diferentes con los cuerpos…. Y lo único que tiene en común es que…. Les roban el corazón ¿para que los quieran? ¿Por qué lo hacen?-

-recojan los cuerpos…. Quémenlos- dice Celestia.

-Si mi princesa- dicen los guardias.

-tengo que frenar esto ahora, ¿pero que he de hacer?- pensaba Celestia mientras miraba los cadáveres siendo quemados en una hoguera detrás de los jardines del castillo- no se puede derramar más sangre de poni, tengo que detenerlo ahora-

-mi princesa…. Los cuerpos ya fueron incinerados- dice un guardia reportándose con Celestia.

-bien…. Un grupo de guardia síganme, iremos a la biblioteca, quiero que monten guardia dentro y fuera mientras investigo- dice Celestia.

.

Pasan las horas, Celestia se encontraba en la biblioteca del imperio de Crista. leyendo un libro tras otro, buscando algo que le explique lo que está pasando, o que sea de utilidad.

-si no termino yo misma con esto aquí, quien sabe hasta donde se extienda estas olas de muerte- pensaba Celestia.

Luego de horas lo único que encuentra es un hechizo avanzado de luz el cual le servía para encontrar lo que sea que se oculte en las sombras, en ese preciso instante que leyó la descripción del hechizo ella se puso a pensar- hemos buscado en cada rincón del imperio de cristal, no hemos encontrado ni rastro de las criaturas que provocan esta masacre, quizás con esto pueda encontrar lo que sea que se oculta en el imperio... pero se supone que ninguna entidad oscura puede pisar las tierras del imperio de Cristal… mucho menos el castillo, sé que se ha debilitado el poder del corazón de cristal por la ausencia de Cadance y la tristeza en los corazones de los ponis de Cristal, pero incluso la luz del sol y la luna le proporcionan poder al corazón de cristal... ¡a menos que!….-

-soldado- dice Celestia llamando al guardia más cercano.

-dígame mi princesa, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- dice un guardia.

-los asesinatos ¿Dónde y cuándo ocurren?- dice Celestia.

-la mayoría son en los pasillos más oscuros del imperio durante la noche, de echo… todos son a la mitad de la noche…. Cuando….- dice el guardia.

-¿cuándo hay luna nueva?…. En aquellas noches en que no hay luna y el cielo está completamente oscuro… ¿verdad?- dice Celestia.

-cre…. Creo que si- dice el guardia- princesa…. ¿Pasa algo?- dice el guardia.

-si no me equivoco…. Cada luna nueva esas bestias salen de sus escondites…. Se ocultan en las entrañas del imperio… pero no salen debido a la luz de la luna, cuando hay luna nueva es cuando el poder del corazón de cristal está más débil dado a que los ponis de cristal no le brindan la suficiente energía positiva .… pero si no me equivoco…. No solo descifre el patrón de ataque…. Hace dos meces hubo más ataques que nunca porque hubo una tormenta que cubrió el imperio, esta tapo la luna del cielo, eso tiene que ser... y si no me equivoco usando este nuevo hechizo podre encontrarlos aun si se ocultan en las sombras-

-quiero que lleven estos libros a mi habitación, los seguiré estudiando- ordena Celestia.

-si mi princesa- dicen los guardias tomando los libros que ella tenía en la mesa.

-si mi teoría es correcta, tendré que usar este hechizo en un día de noche de luna llena, así no importa que sea de noche, la luna de mi hermana me dará cierta ventaja sobre lo que sea que se oculte en el imperio. Jeje, hermana, incluso desde tan lejos, aun sigues apoyándome, siempre estaremos juntas….. No importa lo que pase. Así que tengo hasta entonces para aprender ese hechizo, dos semanas más. No importa si esto termina con mi vida, esto se acabara ya.


	17. Chapter 17

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 17. Los hijos de la oscuridad.

9 días han pasado desde que shining abandono Canterlot e ir en busca del herrero. Adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque Everfree dirigiéndose al noreste, donde supuestamente, se encontraría el bosque negro, lejos de Equestria, lejos del mundo civilizado, es en donde se encontraba ese bosque siniestro donde vive el herrero, pese a ya haber recorrido un largo camino en esta semana de caminata, aún falta un largo camino por recorrer, según las palabras de Galben, el camino le tomaría llegar en d semanas de vuelo consecutivo, pero tratándose de que el al ser un unicornio es incapaz de volar, le tomara varios meces en llegar, el bosque negro es un lugar muy inhóspito y lejano, anteriormente solo creía que se trataba de un mito, pues el bosque negro solo es mencionado en sus leyendas de la época antes de la fundación de Equestria.

Pese a que Galben Nevinovat le dijo que si esperaba un poco podía conseguir que alguien lo llevase, este se negó, Shining la verdad no quiere ir con el herrero, solo quiere estar solo y lejos de todo, pese a las advertencias de Galben sobre los peligros de ir solo, a este no le importó y se negó a ser acompañado por cualquiera, caminando al noreste, en busca de un supuesto asilo, el solo quiere estar solo, no desea la compañía de nadie, incluida la compañía de Galben Nevinovat.

Shining solo llevaba consigo una brújula y una daga negra, echa con un metal que este no pudo reconocer, esta daga negra, era más dura que el acero, pero más liviana que cualquier otro metal que el antes allá conocido, ambos artefactos le fueron entregados por Galben Nevinovat para su recorrido, también le entrego una pequeña botella con una sustancia muy similar al agua, pero según palabras de Galben, solo requiere de una gota y curara cualquier rasguño, esto era una especie de medicina, todo esto lo tenía en un pequeño morral echo con piel de manticora.

Shining seguía caminando, usando la brújula para saber qué camino tomar entre las profundidades del bosque, en eso mira el cielo nocturno, la luna estaba a la mitad, reluciendo entre las estrellas de la oscuridad de la noche, como única fuente de luz para su camino.

-media luna…. Quizás en 4 noches más sea luna llena, para entonces tengo que estar seguro de estar lo más alejado posible de cualquiera de los pueblos, quizás sea mejor que me interne en lo más profundo del bosque y quedarme hay hasta que pase esa noche, si bien soy capaz de transformarme cuando yo quiera, en las noches de luna llena me es más difícil controlarme a mí mismo- pensaba Shining mientras bajaba su mirada y continuaba caminando por el bosque hasta llegar a un sendero.

-aún faltan com noches a lo mucho para la luna llena, tomare este sendero para cortar camino solo por hoy, ya mañana buscare la forma de alejarme lo más posible de los pueblos ponis, hace dos días me topé con Ponyville, tengo que alejarme más- pensaba Shining mientras caminaba por el sendero.

Shining siguió caminando hasta que su agudo oído empezó a escuchar algo, era un sonido como si fuera una carreta, este inmediatamente sale del sendero y se oculta detrás de unos árboles. No pasó mucho antes de que viera una carreta pasar por ese sendero, y esta era arrastrada por nadie más que Trixie.

-pero que año tan mas patético, desde que esa estúpida de Twilight Sparkle me humillo no he tenido más que miserias, como es posible que yo ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie! Se vea rebajada a esto- pensaba la yegua.

-según parece esta yegua conoce a mi hermana, desconozco el por qué la odie tanto pero a juzgar por sus pensamientos, mi hermana la tumbo del teatro- pensaba Shining.

-veamos- dice Trixie sacando un mapa y revisándolo- estoy más o menos aquí…. Ponyville está a 2 días de aquí según veo, si sigo este sendero llegare…..- decía Trixie en voz baja- jajaja, no, no, ni loca regresare a ese pueblo a menos que sea para demostrarle a Twilight quien manda, pero….. Tengo muy poca comida en mi despensa y es el pueblo más cercano….-

-pero que humillación, la gran y poderosa Trixie se ve en la necesidad de arrastrarse de vuelta a Ponyville solo por comida, ni loca, no estoy tan necesitada como para eso, si raciono bien mis provisiones llegare al próximo pueblo sin problema- piensa Trixie mientras guarda el mapa.

-jaja, yo regresar a ese pueblo solo por unos víveres, jajaja, si como no, si un día regreso a ese pueblucho será para humillar a esa presumida de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¡si por que no! Un día de estos le mostrare que yo soy superior a ella en todo, jajaja- pensaba Trixie mientras seguía su camino alejándose de Shining quien aún estaba oculto detrás de los árboles.

-pero que poni tan fastidioso, ahora veo por qué mi hermana la humillo- pensaba Shining mientras salía de entre los árboles y entraba de nuevo al sendero mirando como la carreta se alejaba poco a poco de él.

Shining sigue caminando por el sendero pero en eso escucha.

-¿creíste que te ocultarías de mí?- se empieza a escuchar. Shining escucha esta voz en su mente y la peor parte es que la reconocía perfectamente.

-¡tu! ¡Donde estas! MUÉSTRATE COBARDE- grita Shining.

De entre las sombras aparece un poni encapuchado.

-creo que no es necesario que conserve esta capucha ¿verdad?- dice el poni encapuchado quitándosela, este no era nadie más que el Pegaso rojo que tenían prisionero en el imperio de Cristal, el mismo poni que lo mordió, maldiciéndolo del mal del lobo.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú me convertiste en esta bestia!- dice Shining entre dientes.

-huy, tranquilo viejo, jeje, no es mi culpa que tú también seas un animal- dice el Pegaso rojo.

-eres un infeliz….. Por tu culpa…. Mi vida término… POR TU CULPA MI BEBE ESTÁ MUERTO, MI HERMANA Y MI ESPOSA CASI MUEREN Y ME DETESTAN- dice Shining alterado, ya estando solo a un coraje más de transformarse por la ira contenida en su ser.

-jajajajajaja, deberías ver tu cara, jajajaja- dice el poni burlonamente.

-CÁLLATE- grita Shining, ya empezándole a brotar los colmillos.

-huy, pero que miedo me das, jeje, na, es mentira, solo estoy jugando, jeje, quisiera saber si quieres unírtenos, solo a eso he venido, la verdad, eres muy difícil de encontrar, te busque por todas partes, jeje, eres muy evasivo- dice el Pegaso rojo.

-eres un infeliz….. Antes de matarte quiero que me respondas- dice Shining entre dientes.

-¿si? Te escucho, soy todo oídos- dice el Pegaso rojo burlonamente, y en eso sus orejas se transforman en las orejas negras de un lobo oscuro, pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía siendo de poni.

-eres un enfermo- dice Shining.

-jeje, si, lo sé- dice el pegaso rojo.

-¿por qué me hiciste esto?- pregunta Shining con seriedad.

-¿enserio lo preguntas? Jajajajajaja, debes estar bromeando, ¿o que no te has dado cuenta?- dice el poni burlonamente.

-¡ya cállate y respóndeme!- dice Shining molesto.

-lo hice, porque eres perfecto, jeje, lo supe desde que olfatee tu sangre, son pocos los que tienen lo que tú, la capacidad de ser un likoi definitivo- dice el poni con orejas de lobo.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- dice Shining.

-oh, se ve que estas muy poco informado, lo que quiero decir es que tu sangre, es compatible con la de mi raza, al punto de que eres capaz de dominar todos los poderes y habilidades de mi raza- dice el pegaso rojo.

-¿habilidades?- dice Shining.

-la capacidad de transformarte a voluntad, la fuerza y agilidad que solo los más puros de mi raza conocen, oídos y olfatos más sensibles que cualquier otra criatura, tan sensibles que incluso puedes escuchar los pensamientos de los que te rodean u oler las presencias de los seres que se oculten aun en las sombras, quería convertirte antes de que los malditos Wampira lo hicieran primero, tu mi amigo, tienes el potencial para ser uno de los likoi más poderosos que haya existido jeje, y quiero que te nos unas, los hermanos de sangre han seleccionado a los likois mas resaltantes, y formado su propio escuadrón, jeje – dice el poni rojo.

-no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estas ablando- dice Shining.

-aun no lo entiendes…. Hace tan solo 10 años los likois éramos esclavos de ellos, ahora nos valoran más, ahora los hermanos de sangre nos ven como verdaderos guerreros, necesitamos más ponis como tú, jeje, y demostrar que somos mejores que los Wampira y los mutagen- dice el poni rojo.

-estás loco- dice Shining.

-no te conviene rechazar mi oferta- dice el poni rojo, ahora con más seriedad y frialdad.

-ahora me doy cuenta que eres solo un pobre infeliz, me das lastima, nunca me uniré a un grupo de seres tan repugnantes y retorcidos como los tuyos- dice Shining dándose la media vuelta, pese a que lo que más deseaba era arrancarle la cabeza al ser que arruino su vida, ahora que sabía que había más como el de su lado, se tomó su tiempo para recapacitar y calmarse- si lo ataco es muy probable que otros continúen tras de mí, aún está herido, no se ha recuperado del todo de la paliza que le di, no podrá hacer nada contra mí- pensaba Shining mientras se alejaba.

-jaja, no estaría tan seguro- escucha Shining en su mente, este inmediatamente se voltea.

-puede que aun tenga algunos cortes y marcas en mi piel, pero puedo asegurarte que todos mis huesos han sanado completamente, ahora ya puedo pelear con tigo si lo deseo- dice el poni burlonamente.

-¿encerio? Je, si como no- dice Shining- aun así no creo que puedas tu solo con migo-

-¿Quién dijo que vine solo?- dice el pegaso rojo.

Shining voltea detrás de él y ve a otro encapuchado a lo lejos observando.

-hermanito, este neófito se cree mucho, creo que debemos darle una lección ¿no crees?- dice el encapuchado desapareciendo entre las sombras y apareciendo a solo unos metros de Shining.

-si hermano, podrás ser un definitivo Shining, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender para si quiera superar mi nivel, pues jeje, el nivel de mi hermano, es superior al mío- dice el poni rojo con una sonrisa.

-no intentes escapar, no hay donde esconderse de nosotros- dice el encapuchado quitándose la capucha, y rebelado que se trataba de un pegaso rojo oscuro y crin amarillo pálido, este era más alto que el otro pegaso, y tenía una compleción más similar a la de Shining.

- 2 contra uno ¿eh?, no me parece nada justo- dice Shining mostrándose indiferente, aunque en el fondo estaba nervioso.

-no intentes aparentar seguridad, sabemos lo que estás pensando- escucha Shining en su cabeza.

-malnacidos- piensa Shining- ahora no me dejan opción, tendré que pelear si quiero salir vivo de esta- piensa Shining.

-exactamente- vuelve a escuchar Shining en su mente.

-hollé hermano, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Pude olerte desde antes, lo que significa que te encontrabas cerca desde hace varios minutos? ¿Qué te entretuvo?- le dice el poni rojo al rojo oscuro.

-oh, jeje, me encontré con un bocadillo en el camino, una yegua descuidada- dice el rojo oscuro.

-oh, que malo eres Gheare, nunca me guardas nada- dice el poni rojo.

-no te molestes Urla, solo le di una simple mordida para divertirme, jeje, olfateé a un grupo de ponis cercas de ella, no tardaran en encontrarla y llevarla a su pueblo- dice Gheare con una sonrisa siniestra.

-oh ya entendí jeje- dice Urla mirando el cielo, Shining mira y en eso recuerda que en solo unos días será luna llena.

-Trixie….. oh no… ¡el pueblo del que hablan es Ponyville y si no me equivoco las amigas de Twilight ya regresaron! – Pensaba Shining- SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS SIN CORAZÓN- dice Shining con severidad.

-jajaja ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo unos cuantos ponis morirán y esa yegua quizás también muera cuando la capturen los soldados jeje- dice Urla.

-si, jeje, será muy divertido observar esa masacre- piensa Gheare.

-hay no…. Hermano esta luna llena estaremos ocupados en el imperio de Cristal- piensa Urla.

-hay no, lo olvide, es verdad, tenemos que proteger la gema sangrienta- pensaba Gheare dándose un zape en la cabeza.

-bueno, ni modo- dice Gheare con sumisión- yo quería ver el baño de sangre-

-sí, habría estado bueno verlo con unas palomitas y un filete de poni a la ranchera- dice Urla.

-sí, jeje- dice Gheare con baba en la boca- que tal con un tarro de sidra-

-estos dos ya se olvidaron de mi…. Creo que es mejor que aproveche para escabullirme- pensaba Shining retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¡oh es verdad! Gracias por recordárnoslo- dice Gheare con una sonrisa, mirando a Shining con una mirada siniestra.

-es hora de que sepas quien es el que manda- dice Urla transformándose en un lobo negro gigantesco.

-aunque aún puedes unírtenos, solo así te perdonaremos la vida- dice Gheare a punto de transformares en un lobo negro aún más grande.

-eso ni loco- pensaba Shining poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-es tu decisión- dicen los dos lobos negros arremetiendo contra Shining y este último se transforma en un lobo blanco y azul casi instantáneamente. Shining da un aullido y se impone ante los dos lobos, pero estos no se notan intimidados y vuelven a arremeter contra él, este apenas logra esquivarlos, pero no tarda en recibir un zarpazo por parte del lobo más grande y se estrella con fuerza contra un árbol, Shining se levanta en sus cuatro patas, e intenta seguir peleando contra los dos lobos oscuros a la vez, pero pronto este comenzaron a superarlo, dándoles bastantes dificultados a la hora de mantener su defensa, pues recibir zarpazos y mordidas con frecuencias, siendo más el daño que el recibía de él que él lograba darles a ellos, no tardo mucho para que el lobo más grande lo derribara y le mordiera la yugular a Shining mientras el lobo más pequeño lo mordía en una de sus patas delanteras y dando un fuerte sacudón, no solo logró arrancarle un gran pedazo de carne, si no también romperle la pata delantera casi por completo. El lobo blanco da un fuerte y desgarrador chillido.

-esto no te estaría pasando si hubieras aceptado neófito de mierda- dice uno de los lobos, Shining ya no sabía quién era quien, solo sabía que estaba a solo minutos de morir desangrado o segundos si le hacen un daño aún más grabe.

-así termina todo…. Así moriré…. En cascos de un par de idiotas- pensaba Shining ya estando a punto de perder el conocimiento.

-jeje, este infeliz aún mantiene su actitud irrespetuosa ante sus superiores- dice uno de los lobos.

-ya no importa, pronto morirá desangrado- dice el otro volviendo a su forma poni.

-si yo fuera ustedes regresaría a mi forma lobo- se empieza a escuchar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice Urla.

-muéstrate- ordena Gheare.

De entre las sombras aparece un poni encapuchado, este era Galben Nevinovat.

-pero que es esto…. Ese aroma a sangre…. Solo oculta su verdadero aroma- piensa Gheare- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué ocultas tu verdadero aroma?-

-oh lo notaste, jeje- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-no puedo ni leer sus pensamientos—piensa Gheare- quítate esa capucha y muestra quien eres cobarde- ordena Gheare.

-quitarme la capucha…. – dice el encapuchado -bien, Shining ya está inconsciente- piensa el- Está bien… lo hare- dice Galben Nevinovat a punto de quitarse la capucha, esta se la quita de un solo jalón, y para antes de que la capucha rebelara su verdadero rostro, este se transforma, su cuerpo toma una tonalidad gris purpura, le brotan alas de murciélago, la metamorfosis termina rebelando a un ser alto y delgado, muy similar a un murciélago monstruoso, con garras del tamaño de ganchos de carnicería y colmillos tan largos como navajas.

-¡es un maldito Wampira!- dice Urla un poco temeroso.

-je, un Wampira, eso no importa, siempre quise despellejar a uno- dice Gheare con una sonrisa.

-veo que no me temen… oh por lo menos uno de ellos… no quería… pero tendré que pelear- piensa Galben Nevinovat.

-BIEN VENGAN POR UN TROZO DE MI CARNE SI TANTO LO DESEAN- dice Galben Nevinovat con un tono demoniaco.

Los dos lobos arremeten contra Galben, este emprende el vuelo pero dado a que los dos lobos eran pegasos, ambos pudieron seguirle el paso, generando una pelea bastante pareja, Galben podía mantener una pelea contra los dos hermanos, pero el mayor se notaba con más experiencia en combate generándole algunas dificultades a Galben.

El murciélago usos sus garras para herir de gravedad al hermano menor, pero este aunque herido, arremetió contra el murciélago, abalanzándose sobre él y arrancándole un pedazo de carne del cuello, en ese instante el hermano mayor le llega por la espalda y de un zarpazo logra herir las alas del murciélago haciendo que este caiga.

Los dos lobos aterrizan colocándose enfrente del murciélago mal herido, el más grande arremete contra Galben mordiéndolo en el cuello y sacudiéndolo con gran ferocidad como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo y luego lo arroja contra un árbol con tal fuerza que lo derrumba. El Wampira estaba gravemente herido, pero aun así se pone de pie ante los dos lobos oscuros.

-je, que débil, y te haces llamar un Wampira- dice Gheare.

-yo nunca pedí serlo- dice Galben con seriedad mientras mira sus heridas. -deberían irse antes de que decida matarlos- dice Galben con seriedad.

-tu matarnos, jaja, si ya te hemos sometido- dice Urla.

-es evidente que no puedes contra nosotros- dice Gheare.

- es verdad jeje, yo no puedo contra ustedes, pero si mi otro yo- dice el murciélago con una sonrisa mirando hacia el oriente, notando que faltaba poco para el amanecer.

-de que hablas- dice Gheare.

-años de entrenamiento y tortura me doblegaron, y para mantener mi cordura se creó una segunda personalidad en mi- dice el murciélago sosteniendo sus garras contra la herida de su cuello para evitar desangrarse.

-es hora de que salgas a jugar- dice Galben con una sonrisa macabra en eso sus ojos rojos se vuelven completamente negros, su musculatura aumenta un poco y empieza a gruñir igual que un animal.

-es hora de comer- dice el murciélago con una voz aún más siniestra y arremete contra los dos lobos oscuros, estos intentan esquivarlo, pero el lobo menor que estaba herido fue atravesado por las garras del murciélago.

El lobo más grande le brinca en la espalda e intenta derribar al murciélago, pero este se da la vuelta y con sus alas le da un zarpazo al lobo negro, este se impacta con fuerza contra el suelo, pero logra reponerse rápidamente, apenas logrando esquivar otro ataque con las garras del murciélago, a este no le es nada fácil eludir al monstruoso murciélago, era como si no solo la fuerza y la ferocidad de la criatura haya aumentado, sino también su velocidad.

-pero que es esto, antes no podía leer los pensamientos de este Wampira, pero ahora…. Si puedo….. Solo piensa en matarme…. Y si no hago algo pronto lo lograra- pensaba el lobo oscuro con temor mientras intentaba escapar del murciélago gigante, y no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo y clavarle sus garras en el estómago, el murciélago lo arroja con fuerza contra un árbol, este se levanta ya bastante adolorido mirando como el murciélago corría hasta él.

-Estoy muy cansado…. Mis piernas… mis piernas… No podre eludirlo esta vez- pensaba el lobo mientras venia llegar al Wampira.

Pero de repente, este es empujado por el lobo más pequeño, este recibe el zarpazo del murciélago, provocándole una gran herida en el torso y el rostro.

-¡Urla!- dice el lobo, este usando sus últimas energías intenta arremeter contra el murciélago, pero este prevé su ataque y toma al lobo más pequeño y lo arroja contra él, ambos lobos caen con fuerza contra el suelo.

Ya ambos gravemente heridos, ya al borde de la muerte miran al murciélago acercarse a ellos.

-termina de una vez- dice el lobo más grande con dificultad, Urla no lo resiste más y queda inconsciente retomado su forma de poni rojo- ¡Urla! despierta hermano-

La bestia alada estaba por darles a ambos el golpe final, el lobo al ver que este era el final para ellos abrasa a su hermano inconsciente y cierra los ojos, pero en eso los rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar el bosque, y la criatura para su ataque en seco.

El lobo abre los ojos, en eso nota como los ojos negros de la bestia cambian a ser rojos. El murciélago se aleja de ellos.

-pe… pero como…- dice el lobo perplejo, y en eso nota que el sol a salido.

-no lo entiendo…. Si eres un Wampira…. ¿Por qué no te afecta el sol?- dice el lobo confundido.

-claro que lo hace- dice el murciélago- lárguense de aquí, la próxima vez que los vea en mi territorio los matare-

-maldito Wampira- dice el lobo negro colocando a su hermano en su lomo y escapando con este.

El murciélago mira su apariencia con inexpresividad- odio tener que transformarme, y aún más dejar salir a mi otro yo, por poco los mato, suerte que el sol estuvo de mi lado- este mira sus heridas y empieza a lamerlas, en eso sus heridas una vez que eran bañadas por sus saliva se curaban por si solas, el murciélago se dirige a donde estaba Shining aun inconsciente, este antes de siquiera retomar su forma poni, toma su capucha en el suelo, y una vez que su cuerpo se encoje lo suficiente, se pone de nuevo la capucha.

Ya con su forma poni, este se dirige cojeando, pues estaba muy agotado, hacía con Shining y toma el frasco que tenía Shining en su morral y se le queda mirando.

-Este frasco contiene mi saliva, la cual tiene propiedades curativas dado a que soy un pura sangre de los Wampira, jeje, así no tendré que lamerte a ti también- piensa Galben mientras vierte unas gotas sobre las heridas de Shining, estas se curan en cuestión de segundos, y despierta al poco tiempo.

-gal… Galben- dice Shining despertando dando una fuerte exhalación- por favor dime que no me besaste-

-no jeje- dice Galben suspirando- te dije que te buscarían-

-si lo se…. – dice Shining con inexpresividad.

-sé que estás cansado pero…. no tenemos mucho tiempo- dice Galben Nevinovat ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dice Shining confundido.

-según la información de tu mente, ellos planean atacar el imperio de Cristal- dice Galben con seriedad.

-si….- dice Shining- tenemos que hacer algo pronto-

-estoy muy débil como para detenerlos…. Sé que ellos no son los únicos que estarán en el imperio, por lo que yo iré a advertirles a las princesas, pero necesito que tu vallas por el otro likoi- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-¿qué?- dice Shining.

-en 3 días será luna llena, según escuche, ellos mordieron a alguien, él se transformara en 3 noches, y matara a todo lo que se le ponga enfrente necesito que tú lo detengas, me tomara 3 días ir y venir de Canterlot por mi estado, cuando termine mi asunto regresare a ayudarte- dice Galben Nevinovat.

-si… entiendo…- dice Shining pensando en la conversación que los hermanos tuvieron antes de empezar el combate- si no la detengo…. Ella matara a muchos ponis, y al final ella también morirá en cascos de los soldados que Celestia envió a proteger Ponyville- piensa Shining.

-ambos estamos muy débiles por este combate, pero solo nosotros podremos detener esta catástrofe- dice Galben Nevinovat suspirando -estás listo… ve a Ponyville, en tu estado te tomara poco más de 2 días en llegar- dice Galben.

-si….- dice Shining- no quería regresar… pero no tengo opción-

Ambos ponis se separan, uno yendo a Ponyville y el otro a Canterlot, grandes tragedias estaban por suceder, y solo ellos podían evitarlas.


	18. Chapter 18

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 18. Lo que se oculta entre las sombras.

En el hospital de Ponyville, se encontraba Trixie quien había sido encontrada gravemente herida e inconsciente ya hace tres días en las profundidades del bosque.

Luego de tres días de inconciencia por fin despierta, esta empieza a divisar a su alrededor, al principio no podía distinguir nada, pero pronto entro en cuenta de que se encontraba en un hospital, aunque aún no, de que pueblo.

-¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que me paso?- dice Trixie mirando a su alrededor, en eso nota las vendas que tenía en el cuello y el toro, esta sentía una leve picazón debajo de sus vendajes que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte, y no pudo aguantar las ganas de rascarse, en eso se da cuenta que fue la picazón la que la despertó.

-por favor no se rasque- escucha Trixie, esta voltea y ve aúna enfermera.

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, yo la gran y poderosa Trixie siento mucha picazón y si yo quiero me rascare- dice Trixie un tanto obstinada rascándose los vendajes.

-por favor no lo haga- dice la enfermera.

-yo hago lo que me plazca- dice Trixie irritada y dando un leve gruñido que no parecía ser de poni, cosa que exalto un poco a la enfermera, ya que incluso creyó por un instante ver brillar los ojos de Trixie, pero así como fue de repentino, igual desapareció el brillo, haciendo creer a la enfermera que se trataba de su imaginación.

-i…. iré por el medico….- dice la enfermera algo temerosa.

-pero que comezón, pero que comezón- pensaba Trixie mordiéndose los labios, mientras no dejaba de rascarse frenéticamente, desgarrando los vendajes haciendo que estos se le comenzaran a caer.

-valla veo que usted ya despertó...- dice el medico entrando a la habitación de Trixie.

-je "que inteligente es usted"- dice Trixie sin dejar de rascarse los vendajes.

-por favor no haga eso, recibió heridas muy grabes….- dice el médico y en eso los vendajes de Trixie se caen rebelando sus heridas, pese a estar abiertas, estas no sangraban, de echo parecía que ya estaban cicatrizadas, pese a haber sido excesivamente grandes, Trixie tenía una marca de tres garras a lo largo de su pecho, y una marca de mordida en el cuello.

-no… ¿no le duele?- dice el medico extrañado, acercándosele para revisar su herida.

-¡no! ¡Solo pica como el demonio!- dice Trixie mordiéndose los labios sin dejar de rascarse.

-por favor no lo haga…. Iré por una crema que calmara su picazón- dice el médico.

-lo que sea pero haga que pare- dice Trixie, ya sus marcas comenzaron a presentar un tono rojizo porque ella se estaba rascando muy fuerte.

-enfermera traiga la crema humectante, un desinfectante… y un nuevo paquete de vendas- dice el medico sin dejar de mirar a Trixie.

-si- dice la enfermera saliendo.

-¡¿qué me mira?!- dice Trixie irritada.

-na... nada... disculpe... por favor…. Pare… solo empeorara si se sigue rascando- dice el medico deteniendo a Trixie del casco.

-mire…. ¡Hasta que no haga algo para quitarme esta picazón del demonio me seguiré rascando!- dice Trixie irritada- suelte mi brazo o se lo arrancare- dice con frialdad.

-si…. Perdone….- dice el médico.

-señor aquí esta lo que me pidió- dice la enfermera.

-gracias- dice el médico- ahora, señorita…. Em, me permite ponerle esto- le dice a Trixie, esta se le queda mirando con seriedad- le prometo que esto le ayudara con la picazón-

-adelante, pero tenga cuidado en donde pones sus cascos- dice Trixie con un tono amenazante.

-mejor yo lo hago- dice la enfermera tomando las cosas. Esta empieza primero colocando el desinfectante sobre las heridas de Trixie, esta inmediatamente reacciono violentamente por el gran ardor que sintió.

-perdone… pero cuando se rasco sus heridas se quitó las costras y se le pueden infectar- dice la enfermera.

-¡sí! Ya me di cuenta- dice Trixie mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. La enfermera una vez que termina de desinfectar las heridas de Trixie, esta paso a aplicar la crema, la cual al entrar al contacto con la piel de Trixie está casi instantáneamente sintió un alivio al no solo detenerse el ardor, si no al sentir fresco calmando su picazón. Una vez que termino de aplicar la crema, la enfermera coloco de nuevo una capa de vendas cubriendo las heridas de Trixie.

-listo doctor- dice la enfermera.

-me sorprende la rapidez con la que cicatrizo- dice el medico en voz baja, pues este mientras la enfermera atendía a Trixie, este estaba pensando algunas cosas, con respecto a lo rápido que fue la cicatrización de las grandes heridas que Trixie tenía a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-tiene que darme un frasco de esa crema cuando salga de aquí, en verdad funciona- dice Trixie suspirando y relajándose en la cama.

-si…. Em…- dice el médico.

-ahora que ya se paró mi horrible picazón de los infiernos…. ¿Cómo termine aquí?- dice Trixie confundida.

-la trajeran aquí- dice el médico.

-si…. Pero…. ¿Qué es lo que me paso?- dice Trixie.

-no lo sabemos, hace 2 días, un par de guardias que regresaban de un pequeño recorrido por el bosque, dijeron que la encontraron junto a una carreta en llamas, mal herida e inconsciente, a juzgar por sus heridas diría que un animal la ataco- dice el médico- ¿usted recuerda algo?-

-creo... creo que no- dice Trixie confundida- ¿Dónde estoy?-

-en el hospital- dice la enfermera.

-eso ya lo sé, yo pregunto, en que pueblo o ciudad- dice Trixie irritada.

-bueno…. Está en Ponyville- dice el médico.

-¡que! Demonios- dice Trixie entre dientes- me voy- dice ella levantándose.

-espere… aún no está bien- dice el médico y la enfermera deteniéndola.

-no pienso pasar una noche más aquí- dice Trixie.

- pero…. ¿Si quiera tienes a dónde ir?- dice la enfermera recordando que según lo que dijeron los guardias que la encontraron la carreta con la que ella venia se estaba quemando, de echo es por eso que lograron encontrarla tan pronto.

-aún no está bien, sus heridas no han sanado del todo, y tenemos que hacerle observación y algunos análisis antes de dejarla ir- dice el médico.

-mis heridas ya cerraron, solo denme un frasco de esa crema y poder irme sin problemas- dice Trixie.

-¿pero a dónde ira?, esa carreta no era lo único que usted tenia… ¿tiene algún pariente con el que pueda acudir?- dice la enfermera.

-¿quizás la poni que dejo todas esas cosas?- dice el médico.

Trixie voltea y ubica una mesa llena de globos de helio, barias tarjetas de recupérate y algunas cajas de dulces, Trixie extrañada y sorprendida por quien le haya dejado todo eso, levita con su magia una de las tarjetas y se pone a leerla.

-¡hola! Cuando supe que estabas aquí no pude evitar sentirme mal por ti, espero que despiertes pronto, y deseo que te mejores aunque mis amigas no piensan lo mismo yo por otro lado iré a visitarte cada día de 1:00 a 5:00 con la esperanza de encontrarte despierta o de verte despertar. Mejórate, te desea lo mejor tu amiga Pinkie Pie.

PD, espero que te gusten los dulces que te deje, se que cuando despiertes tendrás mucha hambre, yo la tendría después de dormir tanto jeje ¿en qué me quede? Oh si, disfrútalos.

-de 1:00 a 5:00 ¿eh?- dice Trixie mirando un reloj en la pared, este marcaba las 8:31.

-jeje, esta vez ella se fue a las 8:00 tuvimos que correrla, pues ya no eran horas de visita en esta área del hospital, aunque, creo que aún sigue en el edificio, quizás en la sala de espera ¿quiere que valla a buscarla?- dice la enfermera.

-¡no!- dice Trixie- necesito irme… em…. La gran y poderosa Trixie tendrá un evento muy importante….en…. ¡en Canterlot!... si en Canterlot…. el… ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-lunes- dice la enfermera.

-el evento será el miércoles, tengo que partir hoy si quiero llegar a tiempo- dice Trixie.

-podemos avisar a Canterlot que no podrá llegar- dice el médico.

-pero es importante….- dice Trixie inquieta.

-pero tenemos que hacerle algunos exámenes y observar sus signos vitales esta noche- dice el médico.

-¡en verdad es importante que me valla ahora!- dice Trixie desesperada.

-de… de acuerdo… la daremos de alta- dice el médico.

-pero doctor ella…- dice la enfermera.

-gracias… muchas gracias- dice Trixie.

-mañana- dice el médico.

-¿qué?- dice Trixie.

-la dejaremos ir mañana en la tarde, hare que le consigan los boletos a Canterlot para el tren de las 5:30, si lo toma llegara a Canterlot el miércoles en la mañana- dice el medico con seriedad.

-¡Usted no puede obligarme a nada! ¡no puede obligar a la gran y poderosa Trixie a quedarse!- dice Trixie alterada.

-claro que puedo, intente ser amable con usted, pero veo que usted no entiende, por lo que si usted intenta resistirse a los exámenes, no solo no se ira mañana, si no que llamare a unos ponis que la aten a la cama y no se ira hasta que no se recupere del todo- dice el médico.

-¡usted no puede!- dice Trixie.

-claro que puedo, solo mírese, cualquiera en su sano juicio notaria que usted no está nada bien de la cabeza, está en shock, así que a falta de parientes, yo soy el responsable sobre lo que es correcto para usted…. ¿o quiere que llamemos a la poni rosa? se ve que son grandes amigas- dice el médico.

-no... no lo haga- dice Trixie.

-pase lo que pase, se tendrá que quedar aquí al menos una noche más, pero si no quiere hacer esto por las buenas, se me temo que se quedara aquí hasta que no desaparezcan esas marcas en su trozo- dice el médico.

-¿Qué es lo que decide?- dice el medico con una sonrisa.

Trixie se queda pensando muy seria, aparentemente no tenía opción.

-una noche, eso será todo lo que la gran y poderosa Trixie se quedara aquí, me iré mañana en ese tren a Canterlot- dice Trixie con seriedad.

-de acuerdo- dice el médico con una sonrisa- que descanse, ya está oscureciendo- dice el medico retirándose con la enfermera.

-como odio a los doctores, sé creen mejores que la gran y poderosa Trixie- piensa la yegua cruzándose de cascos, y levitando con su magia una charola con panqueques y toma uno para comérselo.

-que te mejores, espero que te gusten estos panqueques que te hice- decía una tarjeta junto a ellos.

-si lo que digas- dice Trixie tirando la nota y comiéndose los parquecillos.

-tengo que salir de aquí antes de que se entere que desperté, ningún doctor le ganara a LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE - piensa ella- estos panqueques están deliciosos-

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal.

Llega el atardecer, la luna llena empieza a ascender predominando en el cielo nocturno.

-llego el momento- dice Celestia con seriedad mientras contempla el cielo nocturno, está avanza hasta un grupo de 50 ponis- ustedes entraran con migo, el resto se quedara vigilando los pasillos y los alrededores, ahora entraremos a las profundidades del castillo, en los pasillos y túneles secretos- dice con firmeza.

-disculpe princesa… puedo preguntarle algo- dice un guardia un tanto tímido.

-sí, diga soldado- dice Celestia.

-¿porque no hacemos esto en la noche? ¿no era mejor hacerlo a la luz del día?- pregunta el guardia un tanto nervioso.

-por qué el toque de queda de los pobladores del imperio de Cristal no es hasta las 8:00, y no quiero que nadie más interfiera, si algo pasa en el castillo, nosotros lo manejaremos sin curiosos a nuestro alrededor- dice Celestia.

-entiendo… disculpe princesa…- dice el guardia.

-bien, todos….- dice Celestia.

-¡mi princesa llego un mensaje de su hermana Luna!- dice un guardia que va llegando entregándole un pergamino a Celestia.

-no tengo tiempo para esto soldado, luego veré esos asuntos con mi hermana- dice Celestia con seriedad.

- pero princesa, dice la carta que no puede seguir con esto, y que ella viene en camino- dice el guardia.

-el tiempo que nos proporciona la luna llena es limitado, no puedo esperarla- dice Celestia.

-pero…. Ella dice que no es buena idea que tu bajes hay sin su apoyo- dice el guardia.

-no estoy sola- dice mirando a sus guardias- ¡Síganme!- dice Celestia con autoridad, el grupo de 50 guardias reales entran al castillo, Celestia los lleva hasta el salón del trono y es entonces que ella hace brillar su cuerno con magia oscura, y dispara un rayo oscuro contra el cristal sobre el trono, rebelando las escaleras secretas que llevara a los aposentos secretos del imperio de cristal, todos descienden por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del abismo.

-todo aquello que se esconde en las sombras, con los poderes de la luz, yo os obligo a rebelarce, TODO AQUELLO QUE SE OCULTE EN LAS SOMBRAS, YO ORDENO APAREZCAN AHORA- recita Celestia mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con una intensa luz blanca y una onda expansiva es disparada cubriendo toda la habitación, de repente la puerta que yacía serradas frente a ellos se habré por si sola, y no solo eso, sino que también su entorno cambia por completo mostrándoles los huesos de barias criaturas tiradas a su alrededor. Todos los guardias se exaltan.

-no se preocupen, estos huesos son tan antiguos como el imperio de Cristal- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo princesa?- dice un guardia.

-he rebelado lo que se esconde en el limbo de las sombras- dice Celestia- todos prepárense, no sabemos que nos espere adentro- dice Celestia entrando por la puerta, esta sin siquiera voltear a otro sitio sigue su camino hasta la trampilla por la que ellos entraron hace 5 meces, la misma que los llevo a la prisión de Twilight, entrando a él gran salón en tinieblas, aun se encontraban el circulo de velas consumidas rodeando una estrella grabada en el suelo.

- se ve que nada ha cambiado desde nuestra última visita princesa- dice un guardia.

-no lo creo ¡estén todos listos! no sabemos que este oculto en las sombras de este salón- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¡si princesa!- dicen los guardias al unísono poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-todo aquello que se esconde en las sombras, con los poderes de la luz, yo os obligo a rebelarce, TODO AQUELLO QUE SE OCULTE EN LAS SOMBRAS, YO ORDENO APAREZCAN AHORA- recita Celestia mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con una intensa luz blanca y una onda expansiva es disparada, provocando que lo que se oculta en las sombras aparezca frente a ellos.

-bienvenidos…. Al mundo tras las sombras- dice Celestia contemplando lo que su hechizo ha rebelado, en lo alto brotaba un chorro de sangre que caía como cascada al centro de la habitación, recorriendo la estrella grabada en el suelo del salón, las velas apagadas que se encontraban en la habitación estaban encendidas pero no con un fuego común, este era un fuego negro muy siniestro. Una serie de huesos antiguos se encontraban tirados y regados por toda la habitación entre los que se destacaban cráneos de todas las razas de seres que habitan equestria.

-mi hechizo no es aun lo suficientemente fuerte, solo pude rebelar lo que hay en este salón, pero aún faltan los pasillos, quien sabe que es lo que oculten cada uno de ellos- dice Celestia.

-¿quiere que nos separemos y busquemos?- dice un guardia.

-no, todos iremos juntos esta vez, revisaremos un pasillo a la vez- dice Celestia- pero primero busquen en este salón, quizás haiga indicios de los seres que se ocultan aquí, pero tengan cuidado, no se alejen- dice Celestia con seriedad mientras observa las velas de fuego negro, en eso ella mira el chorro de sangre que brotaba del techo y caía a un pequeño estanque que recorría como rio todo el símbolo de estrella en el suelo. Celestia sigue el rio y en eso nota que más allá de formar la marca de la estrella este seguía su camino hasta uno de los pasillos, Celestia lo sigue, y en eso nota que el pequeño rio de sangre desaparece, pues era el final del perímetro de su hechizo.

-no puedo creer que esto haya estado oculto aquí todo el tiempo-

-¡¿acaso eso es sangre?!-

-¡este lugar es demasiado horrible!-

-yo diría tétrico-

-¡creo que voy a desmallarme! No tolero ver sangre-

-¿todos serán cráneos reales?-

-son demasiados caminos-

-nos tomara toda la noche recorrerlos todos-

-¿Qué es lo que se ocultara en las sombras?-

-¿con cuál camino debemos de empezar primero?- era lo que decían y murmuraban los guardias mientras Celestia inspeccionaba un poco más el salón, y luego miraba el camino de sangre.

-¡TODOS! tomaremos este camino- dice Celestia con seriedad, esta entra al pasillo donde seguía el rio de sangre y los guardias aunque no todos se mostraban muy seguros, todos la siguieron, estando detrás de ella.

-todo aquello que se esconde en las sombras, con los poderes de la luz, yo os obligo a rebelarce, TODO AQUELLO QUE SE OCULTE EN LAS SOMBRAS, YO ORDENO APAREZCAN AHORA- vuelve a recitar Celestia y esta vez dispara la onda expansiva en dirección al pasillo, rebelando el camino del rio de sangre.

-sigamos ese rio- dice Celestia con seriedad- todos estén preparados, no quiero que se distraigan- dice siendo ella la primera en adentrarse en el pasillo.

.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, era de noche y Shining por fin había llegado al pueblo, este había llegado unas horas antes, pero en el camino se encontró con unos guardias y caza recompensas que lo estaban buscando y dado a que aún estaba cansado, este se vio en la necesidad de rodearlos. Este mira directo al reloj de la alcaldía, eran las 11:15.

-¡no! ¡Tengo solo poco más de media hora para llegar!- piensa Shining mirando el cielo nocturno, contemplando la luna llena relucir en lo alto- debo llegar con ella antes de las 12:00- piensa el mientras olfatea el aire buscando el rastro de Trixie, no le llevo mucho encontrarlo dado a que se esperaba que fuera cerca de donde está el hospital, este corre lo más rápido que puede hasta llegar al hospital.

-este llega, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, menos la del lovi, donde siempre hay alguien en caso de que haya alguna emergencia.

-todos estos aromas mesclados de medicamentos y desinfectantes, confunden mi olfato…. solo sé que está aquí y se me agota el tiempo- pensaba Shining entrando al lovi, encontrándose con la secretaria de turno, esta se encontraba algo adormilada.

-¡disculpe! ¡Disculpe!- dice Shining alterado despertando a la secretaria.

-¡ah! ¡¿Qué?! Perdone… ¿cuál es su emergencia?- dice la enfermera.

-disculpe pero…. Hace como dos días llego una yegua que fue atacada por un animal….. Su…. Em…. Su nombre era Trixie- dice Shining- ¿puede decirme en que habitación se quedó?

-disculpe pero la hora de visitas ya paso, pero si tiene tanta urgencia puede quedarse sentado como aquella yegua que está dormida- dice la enfermera señalando a Pinkie Pie dormida en uno de los sofás- o puede volver mañana a las 10:00-

-no entiende es urgente- dice Shining con un tono de voz más bajo, pues no quería que Pinkie despertara y lo viera, este se queda mirando un reloj que estaba detrás de la secretaria, este marcaba las 11:47- por favor tengo que verla-

-¿es acaso un pariente de ella?- dice la secretaria algo incrédula- no le encuentro mucho parecido a esa yegua, pero para que él se ponga así, debe ser algo más íntimo, quizás un hermano lo cual dudo mucho oh….- piensa la secretaria y Shining escucha esto con sus agudos oídos de poni lobo.

-¡sí! Lo admito… yo…. Soy….. Su…. Pro… prometido- Dice Shining con un nudo a la garganta, pues solo así parecía justificar que él estuviera si de desesperado por verla- soy su prometido… por favor déjeme verla estoy muy preocupado- dice Shining.

Esto logro tentar el corazón de la secretaria quien inmediatamente busco en los registros la habitación de Trixie.

-es la habitación A115- dice la secretaria- solo tenga cuidado, que no lo vea el guardia o lo sacara- dice ella.

-¡gracias!- dice Shining, saliendo corriendo al pasillo y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, este empieza a sentir un dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, su transformación estaba empezando.

-¡NO! ¡No me transformare! ¡no ahora!- dice Shining mientras se retorcía en el suelo, le comenzaron a brotar las garras y los colmillos, este empezó a deformarse.

-¡NO ME TRANSFORMARE AHORA!- dice Shining mientras se retorcía, y de repente, sus garras se ocultan y su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad.

-lo... lo logre…- dice el jadeando- logre no transformarme jeje, justo como lo dijo Galben- dice Shining levantándose, pero el gusto no le duraría mucho, pues no tardo en escuchar un aullido, pero no era él el que lo produjo.

-¡Trixie!- dice Shining corriendo lo más rápido que puede, pero al poco tiempo se escucha un fuerte impacto, seguido de un grito, Shining sigue corriendo y no tarda en encontrarse al guardia nocturno muerto, completamente destazado, con una serie de marcas de mordidas y rasguños en todo el cuerpo.

-no….- dice Shining intentando ubicar el olor de Trixie, este sigue corriendo hasta llegar a un cuarto en donde aparentemente, Trixie acecino a su segunda víctima, uno de los pacientes del hospital, a este se le fue arrancada la cabeza, y toda la habitación estaba bañada en sangre, Shining estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta que había un rastro de marcas de patas de lobo dirigiéndose a una ventana abierta, esta había salido del hospital.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal.

Celestia sigue el rastro de sangre por un pasillo bastante largo, adentrándose a las profundidades del mundo, descendiendo cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a una habitación sin salida.

-aquí termina mi princesa- dice un guardia.

-no lo creo….- dice Celestia, notando como el rio de sangre sigue fluyendo aun con una pared de por medio.

-todo aquello que se esconde en las sombras, con los poderes de la luz, yo os obligo a rebelarce, TODO AQUELLO QUE SE OCULTE EN LAS SOMBRAS, YO ORDENO APAREZCAN AHORA- dice disparando otra onda expansiva y esta vez rebela una puerta de gran tamaño frente a ellos, Celestia y los demás guardias entran a un nuevo gran salón, esta vez, todos, incluidos Celestia, quedaron impactados ante lo que sus ojos veían, un gran salón con un lago de sangre en el centro, y dentro una pequeña isla donde se encontraba un pedestal, en el pedestal se encontraba una pequeña gema roja como la sangre, esto no era lo más increíble, si no que en el lago de sangre donde desbordaba el pequeño rio se encontraban los corazones de lo que parecian ser todos los ponis acecinados, flotando, y no solo eso, también igual que si se trataran de las venas de un ser vivo, había una serie de marcas en el pedestal por el que fluia la sangre y se dirigía a la gema que estaba en el centro, como si esta fuera el corazón de toda la habitación, siendo bañada por la sangre una y otra vez.

-¿pero que es esta cosa?-

-¡oh por Celestia!-

-¡¿de dónde salió tanta sangre?! no se suponía que fueran tantas las víctimas ¿o sí?-

-creo que voy a vomitar-

-¡no puede ser posible! ¡Debe ser una ilusión!-

-¡no! ¡NO! ¡ESTO NO ES REAL!-

-no imagino que ser haya sido capaz de esto- era lo que decían los guardias, todos estaban atónitos ante tal lago de sangre.

Celestia avanza unos pasos aun sorprendida ante tal baño de sangre que yacía debajo del imperio de Cristal.

-¿Cómo es posible que esto haya estado oculto debajo del imperio de cristal?- pensaba Celestia mientras miraba el lago de sangre, observando los corazones flotando, y en eso prestando especial atención en la gema que estaba en el centro de todo- esa gema, puedo sentir un poder maligno muy fuerte emanar de ella…. ¡se está alimentando! ¡se alimenta de este lago de sangre y así se hace más fuerte!- piensa Celestia con una combinación de repulsión y miedo.

-muy inteligente princesa Celestia, lo dedujo, pero me temo que su camino acaba aquí y ahora jeje- se escucha en forma de eco por toda la habitación, todos los guardias se ponen en posición de defensa, rodeando a Celestia.

-¡¿Dónde están?!-

-no los veo- dicen los guardias atónitos y temerosos.

-aún están ocultos en las sombras- dice Celestia entre dientes.

-¿qué?- dice un guardia confundido.

-TODOS PREPÁRENSE- ordena Celestia y comienza a recitar el conjuro- TODO AQUELLO QUE SE ESCONDE EN LAS SOMBRAS, CON LOS PODERES DE LA LUZ, YO OS OBLIGO A REBELARSE, TODO AQUELLO QUE SE OCULTE EN LAS SOMBRAS, YO ORDENO APAREZCAN AHORA-

La onda expansiva rebela lo que sería una serie de monstruos deformes muy similares a los alicornios pero más grandes y con cuerpos delgados, con la piel negra rojiza, con alas de murciélagos, colas largas de serpiente que terminaban en un aguijón tipo punta de flecha, dos cuernos grandes en la cabeza, y unos rostros deformes y monstruosos con unas bocas llenas de colmillos.

-SU FIN HA LLEGADO PRINCESA CELESTIA, FUE MUY ESTÚPIDA AL VENIR A NUESTRA TELARAÑA-


	19. Chapter 19

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 19. La noche de los Demons.

Celestia y los guardias estaban completamente rodeados por un pequeño ejército de esos demonios repugnantes, los guardias pese a intentar mostrarse firmes, todos o por lo menos la mayoría estaban muriéndose del miedo. Todos menos Celestia quien mantenía cierta seriedad mesclada con un poco de repulsión ante las criaturas.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?-

-jajaja, se están muriendo de miedo-

-están rodeados, no intenten nada-

-jajaja, todos van a morir-

-su fin ha llegado, todos ustedes alimentaran a la gema sangrienta- era lo que decían las bestias, los guardias no pudieron evitar mostrarse cada vez más intimidados, no solo eran más que ellos, sino que también eran criaturas mucho más grandes que ellos y al parecer más poderosos, con grandes colmillos y garras que podrían destazarlos en solo segundos.

-todos manténganse calmados, esas cosas huelen el miedo, el miedo es su mayor arma- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí, según parece la princesa Celestia no nos teme, jeje- dice una de las criaturas de mayor tamaño- ¿Qué dicen si le demostramos que somos seres a los cuales temer?- dice y todas las bestias comienzan a dar un gruñido.

-jeje, el miedo los alimenta, eso solo me dice una cosa, que ustedes son criaturas débiles- dice Celestia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta yegua? ¿Por qué no nos teme igual que los demás?- piensa la criatura- débiles ¿eh?, tú serás la última en morir, después de que acabemos con todos tus acompañantes- dice la criatura con seriedad.

-no moriremos sin pelear, ahora sé que ustedes no son más que basuras, lo sé por la presencia de esa jema oscura, poderosa sí, pero se ve que es lo único que les permite mantenerse aquí, lo que significa que sin esa gema, ustedes no podrían pisar estas tierras- dice Celestia disparando un poderoso rayo de luz contra la gema, un grupo de los monstruos se interpone en el camino del rayo, pero el rayo fue tan potente que no solo desintegro a las bestias que se interpusieron, sino que también destruyó el pedestal donde estaba la gema.

-lo logre- piensa Celestia con una sonrisa jadeando puesto que el rayo que ella disparo fue muy poderoso, agotándola bastante, esta mira a su alrededor, y nota que todas las bestias aún seguían hay, ilesas, ella mira en dirección a la explosión y nota a la gema tirada en el suelo, esta seguía intacta, la gema sangrienta seguía en una sola pieza.

-demonios no fue lo suficiente mente poderoso mi ataque pese a haber usado todo mi poder, pero el que esas cosas hayan intentado protegerla me lo confirma, esa cosa es lo que les permite continuar en estas tierras sagradas.

-no lo volverás a intentar ¡DEMONS! ¡MATENLOS A TODOS!- dice la bestia, y es entonces que el combate comienza.

-¡todos repliéguense! ¡Todos vengan con migo! ¡Ahora!- le ordena Celestia a sus guardias mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y cargaba un hechizo, todos los guardias se juntan rodeándola, las bestias estaban por llegarles por todas partes- ¡agáchense!- ordena Celestia, todos los guardias se agachan y es entonces que Celestia dispara una poderosa onda expansiva que golpea a todos los Demons, cayendo y golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo y las paredes, y desorientándolos a todos.

-¡ahora! ¡Acabemos con ellos!- dice Celestia cual grito de guerra, y los guardias comienzan el ataque contra los Demons.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, Shining se encontraba siguiendo el rastro que Trixie había dejado tras de sí, para su desgracia, este no se alejaba de Ponyville si no al contrario, se adentraba más en el pueblo.

-¡tengo que encontrarla pronto, antes de que ella!….- decía Shining mientras corría a toda velocidad, sus galopes ya no se escuchaban, dado a que aunque él no se había dado cuenta, él estaba en un estado de semi-transformación, sus cascos habían sido recubiertos por unas almohadillas muy comunes en los canes, las cuales le permitían correr más rápido sin necesidad de hacer tanto ruido, también sus patas se habían deformado un poco para darle más libertad para correr, al punto de que este era más rápido que un caballo de carrera.

-¡no la encontrare a tiempo… no puede haber más sangre derramada!- dice Shining mientras de un salto llega a un techo de una de las casas y comienza a trepar por este, en el proceso tumbo un par de masetas cosa que despertó al dueño de esta casa quien se asomó por la ventana un tanto confundido.

-donde estas Trixie- se decía Shining a sí mismo.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una gigantesca loba negra, este era Trixie, el cual estaba merodeando por la plaza central de Ponyville, con una cabeza de poni en la boca, mascándola, arrancándole los pellejos, la cabeza era del poni que mato antes de salir del hospital, esta se detiene, y con su pata trasera se rasca una comezón que tenía en la oreja, mientras se queda observando todas las casas, todas con las luces apagadas, dado a que ya todos los ponis estaban durmiendo en la comodidad de sus camas, pero pese a no mostrar signos de señal de vida en los alrededores, ella sabía que los ponis estaban hay, por que podía olerlos.

Trixie se recuesta en el suelo y se pone a mascar la cabeza del poni, quitándole todos los pellejos y mordisqueando los huesos. Todos los ponis estaban dormidos en sus casas, si percatarse del peligro que se encontraba afuera en las calles.

en eso Trixie siente algo, una presencia muy familiar para lo que esta se pone a gruñir, esta se levanta, aun con la cabeza del poni en su hocicó, y se pone a merodear por las calles de Ponyville, hasta llegar a una fuente donde se detiene para beber un poco de agua dejando la cabeza del poni que esta cargaba.

-te encontré- se escucha, Trixie lobo voltea y ve a Shining sobre un techo.

Esta empieza a gruñirle, Shining de un brinco llega con ella.

-Trixie…. Eres… ¿eres tú?- dice Shining acercándose a ella, esta se muestra algo agresiva ante su presencia, y toma la cabeza del poni que ella había dejado para beber agua, y se pone en posición de defensa.

-mío- se escucha, a Shining esto al principio saco de onda, pero en eso se dio cuenta que era ella.

-¡Trixie! Em…. ¿Tú fuiste?... ¿puedes entenderme?- dice Shining intentando hacer que ella entre en razón.

-ALÉJATE DE MÍ- se escucha, era un simple pensamiento de Trixie como lobo, la verdad es que ella no era consciente de lo que pasaba, y Shining podía escuchar incluso los pensamientos de la bestia, pero esta no era Trixie, al menos no del todo.

-Trixie…. Puedo ayudarte….- dice Shining.

-VETE- piensa la bestia mientras da un tremendo gruñido y se pone en posición de ataque con las orejas para atrás, mostrándole a Shining sus largos colmillos.

-TE MATARE SI NO TE VAS- piensa la bestia, Shining escucha fuerte y claro la amenaza.

-no quiero…. Hacerte daño- piensa Shining, para intentar comunicarse con ella a tal vez por medio del pensamiento.

-Mátalo- se escucha en la mente de Trixie, pero no era ella si no otra voz, Shining apenas pudo escucharlo, pero supo inmediatamente de quien era esta voz.

-GHEARE- dice Shining entre dientes. Gheare fue el poni que mordió a Trixie hace 4 días, y ahora era el quien estaba perturbando la mente de la nueva likoi para provocarla a una masacre.

-mátalo, mátalos a todos, mata a todos los que se te pongan en frente- se escucha en la cabeza de Trixie.

-¡no! ¡Trixie no los escuches!- piensa Shining, mientras intentaba entrar a la mente de Trixie para poder bloquear los mensajes de Gheare, pero al poco tiempo es Shining quien es bloqueado y no puede ver más los pensamientos de Trixie.

-¡Trixie! ¡No lo escuches!- Dice Shining al ya no poder entrar más a los pensamientos de la loba, Trixie empieza a mostrarse un tanto desorientada, intentando no hacer caso a los pensamientos que la bombardeaban, pero para su desgracias, estos eran mucho más fuertes que ella.

-Trixie… no los escuches- dice Shining.

-la loba deja de moverse, quedándose en una pose firme, mirando con seriedad a Shining.

-Trixie….- dice Shining. Como respuesta la loba únicamente da un fuerte aullido muy fuerte que se escucha por todo el pueblo, y es entonces que esta arremete contra Shining.

-no….- dice Shining Transformándose en el lobo blanco y azul, ambas bestias colisionan, Shining aun convertido en lobo, era capaz de mantener su control, aunque no del todo, puesto que algunas de sus acciones las hace por mero instinto, pero aun así, su mayor prioridad era someter a Trixie, mientras que ella por otro lado, solo pensaba en arrancarle la cabeza.

Trixie lobo empuja a Shining hasta una casa, derrumbando una de las paredes, es entonces que se escucha el primer grito de terror por parte de los ponis, era el dueño de la casa quien presencio como dos lobos peleaban en su sala, este estaba aterrado, y no supo que hacer más que Gritar, al poco tiempo más ponis se asomaban por sus ventanas, presenciando la pelea de las dos bestias, Trixie le daba de mordidas y zarpazos a Shining mientras que el solo intentaba someterla, Shining toma a Trixie por el cuello usando su mandíbula, pero no generando mucha presión en los dientes para no lastimarla (así es como los perro someten a otros perro) este logra hacer que Trixie se deje caer al suelo, atrapada por la mandíbula de Shining , usando la fuerza de su mandíbula, pero sin emplear presión al mismo tiempo en los dientes contra el cuello, logra someter a Trixie.

-la tengo, si hago esto por un par de minutos más quedara inconsciente- pensaba Shining mientras seguía sometiendo a Trixie por el cuello.

-¿acaso dejaras que el té venza? ¿No eres la gran y poderosa Trixie?- escucha Trixie en su cabeza, cosa que enfurece a la bestia, esta da de fuertes sacudones con la cabeza, mientras no dejaba de gruñir, intentando soltarse del agarre de Shining.

-si continuas así te vas a romper el cuello- pensaba Shining lobo.

Trixie loba da un sacudón aún más fuerte pero no logra soltarse del fuerte agarre de Shining, es entonces que ella hace brillar su cuerno y crea una pequeña onda expansiva que golpea a Shining obligándolo a soltarla.

-demonios… me olvide que aun transformada somos capases de usar magia- pensaba Shining mientras intentaba recobrar la orientación, pero antes de que pudiera estar en sus 5 sentidos, Trixie se le abalanza y le da un fuerte zarpazo en el ojo, y seguido de eso lo enviste y lo tira al suelo, teniendo a Shining a sus pies.

-arráncale los ojos- escucha Trixie en su mente. Esta se le queda mirando a Shining, empezándole a gruñir, es entonces que ella muerde a Shining en la cara y de un tirón le arranca el ojo derecho y se lo come. El lobo blanco da un fuerte y desgarrador chillido, que hace que todos los ponis que presenciaban la pelea desde sus casas, sientan un frio recorrerles la espalda de solo escucharlo, Shining intenta quitársela de encima, pero Trixie logra inmovilizarlo con su peso, esta estaba a punto de arrancarle el otro ojo, pero Shining logra zafar una de sus patas y la usa para cubrirse, Trixie lobo muerde la pata de Shining con ferocidad, y comienza a agitarla una y otra vez, como si esta fuera un pedazo de trapo.

-no tengo más opción…. Si no la mato yo primero… ella me matara- pensaba Shining, preparando su cuerno para disparar un potente rayo contra la cabeza de Trixie, dado a que la tenía muy cerca el golpe seria letal, pero antes de que el disparara el ataque, Trixie lo suelta dando un fuerte chillido, esta se quita de encima de Shining. Fueron unos guardias que estaban encargados de proteger Ponyville bajo el mandato de la princesa Celestia, los cuales hirieron a Trixie con una lanza.

-MATEN A LOS MONSTRUOS- ordena un poni que aparentemente era uno de los generales que comandaba a esos guardias.

-estos disparan una ráfaga de flechas contra ambos lobos, Trixie y Shining reciben algunas de ellas, pero ambos logran escapar yéndose cada quien por su lado.

-VALLAN POR LOS LOBOS MÁTENLOS- ordena el general- TODOS LOS CIVILES VUELVAN A SUS CASAS NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ESTO-

-¡pero mi casa, mi casa fue destruida!- dice el poni dueño de la casa cuya pared fue derribada.

-¡TODOS ENTREN A SUS CASAS O SERÁN ARRESTADOS!- dice el general.

Es entonces que todos los ponis civiles entran a sus casas (incluido el que no tiene casa XD) y los guardias se separan para cazar y matar a los dos lobos que aún se encontraban en el pueblo.

-no dejen a los lobos con vida, son ordenes de la princesa Celestia-

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal.

El combate continua, una serie de hechizos y rayos son disparados en ambos bandos, dado a que los Demons no solo eran bestias fuertes y ajiles, sino que también eran capases de manipular magia, para suerte de ellos a Celestia no le tomo mucho en descubrir que son vulnerables a la luz, por lo que ella y los guardias se valieron de ese elemento para continuar peleando.

Sin embargo, pese al gran esfuerzo que ellos daban en el combate, las bestias no parecían acabarse nunca, sin importar a cuantos maten, Celestia y los guardias se encontraban en dificultades, pese a que han logrado mantenerse con vida debajo de los túneles del imperio de Cristal, no ha podido avanzar más, están atascados en un solo sitio, incapaces de avanzar de regreso a la superficie, puesto a que están rodeados por cientos de esos demonios que les obstrullen la salida.

-estos infelices… lo que quieren es retenernos aquí- piensa Celestia mientras con una lanza atravesaba a uno de los Demons.

-Así es princesa, jeje- se escucha y de entre las sombras surgen una poni encapuchada en lo alto de una cornisa de el gran salón, esta traía puesta consigo una máscara de porcelana, blanca con la forma de una sonrisa muy siniestra.

-hola princesa Celestia, ¿disfruta del espectáculo?- dice la yegua.

-¿Quién eres?- dice Celestia entre dientes.

-oh, ya me olvidaste, jeje, eso me deprime, no puedo creer que me haya olvidado, en especial cuando yo fui la yegua que intento matar a su queridísima estudiante Twilight- dice la yegua con un fingido tono de tristeza, es en eso que Celestia recuerda lo que paso hace 5 meces.

-¡tú! ¡Tú fuiste la que casi mata a mi estudiante!- dice Celestia entre dientes.

-casi- remarca ella- ¡lo sabía jeje, me recuerdas!- dice la yegua- mi nombre es Death Smiles, pero puedes decirme solo, Smiles jeje-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dice Celestia entre dientes mientras levita un escudo y lo usa para cubrirse de un ataque de uno de los Demons.

-¿yo? Bueno, solo estoy observando el pequeño espectáculo- dice Death Smiles mirando todo el derramamiento de sangre, como el suelo del gran salón estaba siendo bañado tanto por sangre de Demon y de poni, en eso ella voltea a ver la gema tirada en el suelo, esta empieza emitir un parpadeo muy similar a el latido de un corazón.

Perfecto, aun tratándose de sangre de Demon, la gema sangrienta sigue alimentándose pese a no estar en el pedestal, dado a la cantidad de sangre derramada a su alrededor, esa crueldad, el asesinato, los destazamientos, el miedo y la desolación alimentan a la gema- piensa Death Smiles dando una leve sonrisa.

-esa gema…. Ya veo…. Nuestra lucha la está alimentando más- piensa Celestia.

-¡repliéguense! ¡Repliéguense!- ordena Celestia, todos los guardias se reúnen y se dirigen a la salida, todos juntos pese al gran número de bestias que los detenían.

-o no, yo no lo creo, jeje, suelten a los perros- dice Death Smiles, y de repente por la puerta donde iban a salir los ponis entran un alrededor de 5 lobos negros de gran tamaño y tras de ellos docenas de lobos negros, pero estos eran más pequeños, los cuales arremeten contra los guardias.

-pronto ¡lanzas al frente!- dice Celestia, los lobos grandes se detienen a medio camino, pero el resto siguió adelante arremetiendo contra los ponis, varios de los lobos fueron atravesados por las lanzas, pero el resto logro pasar la barrera y comenzar el ataque contra los guardias, derribando a varios de los ponis, y acecinando a varios de ellos.

-eso es, jeje, sigan matándose los unos a los otros, su sangre y su odio alimenta a la gema sangrienta- pensaba Death Smiles dando una sonrisa a través de su máscara.

-no se molestan en aniquilarnos…. De hecho parece que quieren que los matemos a todos, solo quieren que le demos más poder a esa gema- piensa Celestia mordiéndose los labios y en eso nota como el resplandor rojizo de la gema se hacía cada vez más intenso- no importa si queremos escapar, ellos nos mantienen aquí sin importar a cuántos de ellos matemos-

-exacto Celestia ¿Qué harás?- escucha ella en su mente y voltea a ver hasta con Death Smiles quien solo se limitaba a ver el baño de sangre.

-usted guardia… tome esa piedra y tráigala ante mí- le ordena Celestia a uno de sus guardias, este la obedece y va por la gema, pero al tomarla, este empieza a ser consumido por la gema quedando en los puros huesos.

-creo que no funciono Celestia- dice Death Smiles con indiferencia- la gema es demasiado poderosa como para que simples mortales la toquen- dice ella dando una fuerte carcajada, la cual retumbaba en los oídos de Celestia.

-¡TÚ CIERRA LA BOCA!- dice Celestia con gran rabia disparando un poderoso rayo contra Death Smiles, este impacta directo en su cabeza haciéndola estallar en miles de pedazos, el cuerpo de la yegua cae de súbito contra el suelo derramando litros y litros de su sangre, quizás mas de la que un solo poni pueda guardar en su cuerpo.

-no puedo creer…. Ella… pudo esquivarlo…. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?- piensa Celestia mientras observaba el cuerpo de la yegua, y ve la máscara de porcelana quebrada, pero aun así, un gran trozo de esta estaba casi completa, representando medio rostro sonriente de la máscara.

-¡princesa! ¡Son demasiados y cada vez somos menos!- dice uno de los guardias exaltado.

-todos… ¡cúbranme!- dice Celestia yendo a donde estaba la gema tirada, pero en vez de tomarla con el casco igual que lo hizo el desafortunado guardia, esta levita un escudo, y usando su magia lo deforma y moldea para convertirlo en un contenedor, Celestia introduce la gema dentro de el contenedor esférico que ella había creado con ese escudo, aparentemente, el poder de la gema solo afecta a lo orgánico. Celestia cella el recipiente y recita un hechizo para crear un pequeño escudo de luz sobre el recipiente para contener los poderes oscuros de la gema.

-aun me quedan pocas energías… y creo saber en qué usarlas- piensa Celestia con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba el recipiente donde tenía la gema.

-¡todos al suelo!- dice Celestia, los guardias se agachan en eso Celestia es envuelta por una poderosa onda de energía, los ojos de Celestia brillan intensamente, un estremecer se sienten, y de repente esta expulsa una poderosa onda de energía de luz que desintegra a la gran mayoría de los Demons, sin embargos esto solo hace que los lobos sean golpeados con fuerza, repeliéndolos de ellos, Celestia cae de súbito al suelo esta se encontraba exhausta, uso casi todas sus energías en este último ataque.

-¡princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!- dice uno de los guardias ayudándola a levantarse.

-solo estoy un poco cansada… ¡rápido! ¡Tenemos que salir ahora!- dice Celestia levantándose, pero de repente frente a ellos se presentan los 5 lobos negros de gran tamaño, de los cuales 3 de ellos eran unicornios, el resto aparentemente eran pegasos a juzgar por sus alas, y además esos dos tenían marcas de heridas muy grabes a lo largo de sus cuerpos.

-no saldrán- se escucha, los lobos negros aúllan y con eso una manada aún más grande de lobos entran y arremeten contra los pocos guardias que quedaban de pie.

El final estaba cerca, pronto todos sucumbirían ante los lobos negros, y no solo eso, sino que al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar más Demons, sin importar cuanto peleen, al final serán derrotados si no hacen algo pronto, Celestia estaba consciente de la pelea, pero ella estaba exhausta y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus soldados, de hecho, estaba tan agotada que ellos eran los que tenían que protegerla, pues ella ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

De repente una intensa luz golpea a todos los lobos oscuros y desintegra a la gran mayoría de los Demons, todo se ilumina haciendo que las bestias retrocedan.

-¡hermana!- se escucha, todos voltean y ven a la princesa Luna, y tras de ella a Discord, y un grupo de guardias aún más grande que con el que Celestia había entrado, inmediatamente los guardias que la acompañaban entran al gran salón y comienzan a encargarse de las bestias que aún quedaban, usando una serie de flechas y lanzas contra los Demons y los lobos negros, sin embargo, los 5 lobos más grandes, desaparecen entre las sombras, huyendo de la escena.

-¡hermana!- dice Luna abrasándola.

-¡Luna! ¡Que…. Que haces aquí!- dice Celestia atónita, pues no se esperaba ver a su hermana- ¡es muy peligroso! ¡por que estas aquí!-

-tenía un mal presentimiento... te dije por el pergamino que vendría ¡por qué no me esperaste!- dice Luna molesta, mientras revisaba que su hermana no este gravemente herida.

-¡¿hermana te duele algo?!- dice Luna preocupada.

-¡luna estoy bien! No como….- dice Celestia mirando los cuerpos de los guardias cuidos, guardias que la acompañaron, y que no tuvieron la misma suerte que los demás-

-¡te dije que me esperaras! ¡solo mira lo que paso aquí! ¡pudiste morir tu también si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo!- dice Luna molesta.

-perdóname hermana…- dice Celestia.

-¿qué dijiste?- dice Luna atónita, y coloca su casco contra la frente de Celestia- esto no está bien, veré si tienes fiebre-

-Luna... déjalo... no tengo fiebre- dice Celestia.

-pe... pero...- dice Luna atónita.

-gracias…. admito que me equivoque - dice Celestia con inexpresividad- gracias por siempre estar cuidando de mi- dice abrasándola.

-pero…. ¿qué?- dice Luna extrañada.

-¡WOW! NUNCA CREÍ VER EL DÍA EN QUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA SE DISCULPE y ADMITIENDO QUE SE HA EQUIVOCADO- dice Discord, Celestia por un momento se había olvidado de que el las acompañaba.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?- dice Celestia un poco irritada.

-¡yo no lo traje! ¡Él se coló!- dice Luna.

-¡¿qué?! ¿Acaso uno no puede ser un caballero de brillante armadura?- dice Discord sacando de pronto una armadura de cuerpo entero y una lanza de plástico.

Las dos princesas se le quedan viendo con inexpresividad.

-¡¿Qué me miran?!- dice Discord apuntando con un dedo a un grupo de lobos disparando un rayo contra ellos y convirtiéndolos a todos en cachorritos, como un intento de que ellas dejaran de mirarlo con esos ojos.

-¿qué? Ya, okei, okei, solo vine porque tenía curiosidad- dice Discord.

-¿solo eso?- dice Luna con una sonrisa.

-si, solo curiosidad- dice Discord.

-jeje, no será que estabas preocupado de mi hermana, jeje- dice Luna con un tono picaron.

Discord aparece un vaso de agua y lo bebe y luego escupe- ¡que, noooo!-

-¡Luna como se te ocurren esas cosas!- dice Celestia sonrojada.

–jeje, he visto como se miran jeje- dice Luna.

-¡que! No, como crees- dice Celestia irritada.

-princesas ya terminamos con todos- dice un guardia reportándose.

-gracias- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-mmmmm la verdad jeje, se nota al leguas, jeje, y me gustaría hablar más de este tema…. pero creo que este no es un buen lugar para hablar de esas cosas jeje- dice Luna.

-si…. En eso estoy de acuerdo con tigo, este no es un buen lugar- dice Celestia muy sería mientras mira el recipiente donde tenía la gema sangrienta.

-huy… tan pronto se acabó la diversión… yo esperaba divertirme un poco con ustedes- dice Discord mirando un cadáver de Demon.

-todos… tenemos que irnos ahora- ordena Celestia- a los heridos cárguenlos y llévenlos de inmediato a la enfermería-

-si princesa- dicen los guardias.

-¡hay canijo! ¡La muerta se levantó!- dice Discord exaltado, en eso todos voltean y ven a Death Smiles, ya con cabeza, aunque con su rostro bañado en sangre, esta las miraba con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¿se van tan pronto? pero si la fiesta apenas esta comenzando- dice ella con una sonrisa muy macabra- ¡QUE ENTREN LOS SPLINTERS!


	20. Chapter 20

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 20. Purificación.

En Ponyville, todos los ponis fueron obligados a encerrarse en sus casas, mientras los guardias reales se encargaban de la cacería de los dos lobos que se ocultaban entre los callejones del pequeño pueblo.

Shining retomo su forma poni, este se encontraba gravemente herido, pero ahora, aun con luna llena resplandeciendo en el cielo nocturno, era capaz de controlar sus transformaciones, este merodea por los callejones, buscando algo, su morral, este se le había caído cuando se transformó, y tenía que recuperarlo pronto, antes de que la pérdida de sangre haga que se desmalle.

-debo darme prisa…. Tengo que buscar el frasco que me dio Galben…- pensaba Shining mientras sostenía sus cascos contra sus heridas para detener la hemorragia. Este camina por los callejones, le era muy difícil mantenerse en si, cada vez perdía más y más sangre.

Shining se deja caer al suelo y comienza a escupir sangre con fuerza.

-¿se encuentra usted bien?- se escucha, Shining se voltea y divisa a un guardia real.

-¡por Celestia! ¡¿Qué le paso?!- dice el guardia alterado mientras veía la serie de mordidas y rasguños que Shining tenía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, este no puede seguir más y se deja caer, el guardia va a auxiliarlo.

-esa perra me mordio ¿no se nota?- dice Shining algo irritado mientras miraba al guardia.

-¡lo llevare a la enfermería!- dice el guardia ayudándolo a levantarse.

-deja a ese pobre infeliz, solo míralo, ya no le queda mucho de vida- dice otro guardia que va llegando.

-pe… pero no podemos dejarlo…- dice el otro.

-va… váyanse…. Yo estaré bien…- dice Shining.

-no podemos dejarte aquí….- dice el guardia.

-dejémoslo…. No podemos hacer ya nada por él, tenemos que encargarnos de dos lobos- dice el guardia con tono irritado.

-pero….- dice el otro, en eso se escucha un aullido.

-Trixie…. No estas lejos….- dice Shining en voz baja.

-¡tenemos que avisar a los demás!- dice el guardia más serio.

-váyanse…. Yo estaré bien…- dice Shining.

-rápido…. No podemos dejarlos escapar- dice el guardia, pero de repente de entre las sombras surge la loba oscura, y arremete contra el guardia tomándolo por el cuello y agitándolo igual que un muñeco de trapo, el otro guardia que estaba frente a Shining entra en shock, pero Shining inmediatamente al ver al lobo oscuro ir contra ellos, este toma al guardia y lo avienta con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que este entre por una ventana con fuerza, la loba arremete contra Shining. Este apenas logra moverse para evitar ser apresado por sus mandíbulas y tomarla por el cuello, intentando mantener a Trixie atrapada bajo una llave, pero no logra durar mucho tiempo, pues Trixie logra tomarlo por la pierna y de un sacudón avienta a Shining contra unos botes de basura.

Trixie estaba por acercársele para darle el golpe de gracia y arrancarle la cabeza a Shining, pero para su suerte, el escándalo que provocaron alertaron a los demás guardias, quienes al poco tiempo llegan al callejón, rodeando a la loba, y justo cuando estos estaban por disparar sus rayos y flechas contra ella, esta da un brinco y escala uno de los edificios escapando del resto de los guardias. Los guardias pasan junto a Shining, pero no se molestan en ver como él seguía, pues lo consideraban un caso perdido dado a su estado decadente.

-tenemos que matarlos a ambos-

-no encontramos el lobo blanco, es como si hubiera desaparecido-

-quizás él es más listo y decidió escapar al bosque Everfree, luego nos encargaremos de buscarlo y matarlo-

-RÁPIDO NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESCAPEN-

Era lo que decían los guardias que pasaban a un lado de Shining como si este no estuviera hay, una vez que todos los guardias dejan el callejón Shining se pone de pie y continua su camino por los callejones, buscando su morral, pero cada vez le era más difícil seguir adelante, finalmente este ya no lo resiste más y se deja caer al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento gracias a su perdida excesiva de sangre.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del imperio de Cristal, Discord, Celestia, Luna y un grupo de guardias se encontraban ante la figura de Death Smiles, esta se reía histéricamente, causando intimidación y un poco de miedo ante los presentes.

-su hora ha llegado- dice Death Smiles con una sonrisa- ¡que entren los Splinters!- dice ella, su voz se esparce por todos los túneles en forma de eco, un retumbar se siente por todas partes.

-prepárense para morir- dice Death Smiles con una siniestra sonrisa y es entonces que su cuerpo se desvanece entre las sombras, sin antes dejar tras de sí el sonido de su risa resonando en los oídos de todos.

-¿Splinters?- dice Luna- ¿Qué es un Splinter?- pregunta algo temerosa.

-no lo sé hermana…. Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre- dice Celestia.

-a mí no me miren, yo esperaba que alguna de ustedes lo supiera- dice Discord, un fuerte estremecer se siente cada vez más y más cerca, seguido de un gruñido, seguido de un rugido muy potente

-no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo- dice Luna, de repente se escucha un estremecer metálico, como si una enorme jaula hubiera sido abierta.

-ese sonido…. Es igual al que escuchamos antes de que…..- piensa Celestia nerviosa- ti…. tienes razón hermana….¡Todos rápido, salgamos de los túneles!- dice Celestia.

-no esperen, je, según parece no son demasiados- dice Discord con una sonrisa mientras revisaba los resultados de un sismógrafo- según mis cálculos son 7- dice haciendo unos cálculos con una calculadora científica y un ábaco.

-jeje, puede que mis poderes no sean tan grandes aquí abajo por la influencia del corazón de cristal, pero sigo siendo más fuerte que esas cosas- dice Discord muy confiado (la influencia del corazón de Cristal impedía que Discord al ser un ente del caos, pueda usar todos sus poderes dado a que este los purificaba, limitándolo bastante)

-Discord esto no es un juego tenemos que irnos- dice Celestia alterada.

-her…. Hermana ¿te encuentras bien?- dice Luna algo preocupada, de repente se escucha un fuerte rugido.

-son solo 7, podremos con ellos- dice Discord.

-¡no! ¡Todos! ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que escapar ahora que podemos!- dice Celestia exaltada. Todos le hacen caso, y ahora con el camino libre todos salen del gran salón donde se encontraban, corriendo por el pasillo rápidamente. De todos los presentas la única que era consciente de que criatura los seguía, era Celestia, quien al escuchar el rugido pudo recordar un incidente de no hace mucho, y sabe que si uno fue muy difícil de matar, mucho más será matar a más de esas cosas, no importa si no son demasiadas, un pequeño grupo de esas cosas es suficiente para terminar con ellos.

-no lo entiendo ¿por qué tanta exaltación Celestia?- dice Discord volando al paso de Celestia.

-Discord, esto en verdad es serio… si no me equívoco…. Ni tus poderes serán rivales ante esas cosas- dice Celestia.

-¿qué? Jajaja. Bromeas ¿cierto?- dice Discord divertido, para lo que Celestia se mantuvo seria.

Un estremecer y movimiento de rocas se siente.

-sea lo que sea que nos sigue se acerca a nosotros rápidamente por debajo de la tierra- dice Luna.

-si lo se….- dice Celestia.

De repente frente a ellos surge un levantamiento entre las rocas y surge una figura negra que arremete contra tres de los guardias que estaba más adelante e igual que un tiburón, lo arrastra a las profundidades de la tierra.

-¡ALTO!- dice Celestia, todos se detienen, pero de repente otra criatura surge de entre la tierra y se lleva consigo a dos ponis más. De repente del frente son disparadas una fuerte ráfaga de lo que parecían ser estacas negras, hiriendo de gravedad a algunos guardias más.

-¡todos repliéguense! ¡Repliéguense!- dice Celestia todos se reúnen- ESCUDOS, RÁPIDO, ESCUDOS- dice ella, todos se reúnen y usan los escudos al frente de ellos para formar una especie de coraza que los proteja de la ráfaga de estacas negras.

-¡¿hermana que aremos?!- dice Luna.

-no debieron haber venido… no debieron haber venido- dice Celestia con seriedad.

Se siente un estremecer, y el primero en sentirlo es Discord- Hay no…..- dice Discord chasqueando los dedos y en eso todos los ponis empiezan a flotar.

-¡Discord Que Haces!- dice Celestia irritada mientras ella junto a los demás ponis flotaban en la cueva, de repente una serie de espinas empieza a brotar del suelo, cubriendo una gran parte del suelo de espinas negras.

-¡por todos los cielos! ¡Pudimos ser nosotras!- dice Luna atónita mirando el montículo de espinas negras, Discord los había salvado a todos de morir empalados por esas estacas negras.

-Discord yo.. no sé qué decir.- dice Celestia al ver tal acción de dios de caos.

-se puede ahorrar las condecoraciones cuando las saque de aquí.- dice Discord tele transportando a todos lejos de las estacas.

Pero en eso, del techo se abre un boquete y algo sale disparado en dirección al grupo, Discord entonces hace aparecer un enorme bate de béisbol y golpea la figura que iba hacia ellos, esta es lanzada contra los muros.

Pero de inmediato se levanta mostrando a una enorme criatura con una coraza cubierta de espinas negras, su aspecto recordaba al de un Pegaso por la figura equina y las alas de murciélago, la criatura da un rugido y expulsa de su cuerpo varias espinas negras que se clavaron a si alrededor.

-o vaya esta debe ser una nueva categoría en la historia de la fealdad.- dice Discord a la criatura, lo cual hace que esta fije su atención en él.

-! Discord ten cuidado, había una criatura como ella la noche que Twilight desapareció!- dice Celestia al draconequus.

No te preocupes esta se arregla enseguida.- dice Discord y chasque los dedos, no ocurre nada lo cual Discord se queda extrañado.

-¿que se supone que debió pasar?- pregunta Luna extrañada-

-se supone que las espinas debieron desaparecer de su cuerpo y ser reemplazadas por chispas de chocolate.- dice Discord atónito, aun sin comprender que es lo que pasaba.

-la magia no le afecta, esto ya paso la noche del secuestro de Twilight, no le afecta la magia de ningún tipo.- dice Celestia levantándose.

En ese momento la criatura se lanza contra ellos, pero Discord salta al frente y se pone unos guantes de box de metal y golpea a la criatura, pero esta resiste el golpe de forma sobrenatural y esta estira sus espinas de enfrente tratando de empalar a Discord.

El draconequus esquiva el ataque por los pelos, entonces convierte el techo en cemento de secado rápido, el cual le cae al splinter, quedando atrapado temporalmente.

-¿cómo demonios se detiene a esa cosa?- dice Discord mostrándose estupefacto ante la fuerza y resistencia de la criatura.

-hasta donde sé, el fuego es lo único capaz de herirlo.- dice Celestia y hace brillar su cuerno.

El Splinter se libera de su prisión con sus espinas pero ya es tarde, Celestia lanza una llamarada de fuego de su cuerno y la criatura recibe de lleno el ataque.

El splinter grita de dolor y se retuerce en el suelo antes de salir corriendo, adentrándose de nuevo en el túnel

-ya se ha acabado todo?- pregunta Luna avanzando al frente, pero entonces dos agujeros nuevos se abren, dejando ver a otros dos Splinters, y los ponis comienzan a ser bombardeados con cientos de espinas negras, Discord crea un levantamiento de rocas que bloquea el camino de los proyectiles, pero estos comienzan a llegarles por todas partes, Celestia dispara una llamarada de fuego contra la fuente de los proyectiles, se escucha un fuerte chillido, eran las bestias que estaban quemándose, esta comienzan escapar del fuego, deteniendo el ataque por unos instantes, pero al poco tiempo más espinas empiezan a bombardearlos.

Mientras tanto, pasan las horas en Ponyville, la sangre es derramada, pese al número de guardias que vigilan el pueblo, Trixie se las ha ingeniado para evadirlos a todos y no solo eso, si no emboscarlos, esta se oculta en las sombras de la noche esperando a que uno o dos guardias estén solos y es entonces que ella aparece tras ellos y los acecina ferozmente, ya sea arrancándoles la cabeza de un solo zarpazo, o aferrarse a ellos con sus mandíbulas y darles de sacudones violentos y fuertes que termina rompiéndoles todos los huesos, son cada vez más los ponis que mueren ante sus garras, cosa que hace que estos se desesperen y comiencen a atacar a todos los que se le ponga en frente, sin importar de que o quien sea.

Mero instinto de la bestia, o alguna especie de estrategia influenciada por un ser que la controla, no importara, el resultado es el mismo, ella está terminando con este grupo de guardias uno por uno, y parece que lo disfruta, disfruta llegarles por sorpresa, y aunque algunos han logrado hacerle daño, no es suficiente para detenerla, ella continuara acabando con todos, si no hacen algo para pararla ya, aún faltan algunas horas para el amanecer por lo que si no le ponen un alto a la loba oscura, ella los matara a todos para entonces.

Shining se encontraba tirado a la mitad de un callejón inconsciente, la pérdida de sangre había terminado con él, de repente de entre las sombras aparece una figura encapuchada, este era Galben Nevinovat.

-llegue muy tarde- dice el encapuchado- tengo que encargarme de la yegua- dice Galben ya a punto de dejar a Shining, cuando en eso nota que este aun respira.

-¡increíble! Jeje, en verdad me sorprendes- dice Galben con una sonrisa- pero…. ¿Dónde está tú morral?...-

-mierda…. No tengo tiempo para buscarlo…. No puedo dejar que se derrame más sangré innecesariamente- dice Galben un poco irritado- lo bueno es que estas inconsciente- dice empezando algo que no le parecía èl halgo agradable, pero tenía que hacerlo, empezó a lamer las heridas de Shining, pasando su lengua por cada mordida y rasguño, al poco tiempo la saliva de Galben Nevinovat hizo efecto, curando las heridas de Shining en solo segundos, este despierta dando una fuerte bocanada de aire.

-pero qué asco... me trague algunos pelos... hay tendré sabor a perro mojado en la boca por una semana- piensa Galben asqueado.

- Galben….- Dice Shining al verlo.

-tenemos que correr, tenemos que detenerla- dice el encapuchado ayudando a Shining a levantarse.

-no funcionara… ella no razona, ya lo intente, y por hacerlo mira como acabe- dice Shining.

-estas seguro…- dice Galben con un tono temeroso- ella no tenía nada que ver en esto…. MALDITOS HERMANOS LIKOI- piensa Galben con rabia.

-yo tampoco quisiera matarla…. Pero es lo que tenemos que hacer- dice Shining.

-si lo se…..- dice Galben pero en eso el siente algo- espera…. siento una presencia…. Si…. Una presencia pura….- dice el mirando en direcciona a la plaza, este de un brinco sube a uno de los tejados y se queda observando el castillo de la armonía.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- dice Galben, Shining lo sigue y mira en dirección a donde el miraba.

-es el castillo de la armonía….- dice Shining.

-siento una presencia pura…. Similar a la del corazón de cristal…. Aunque no tan fuerte….. No…. No se le compara al corazón de cristal…. Pero creo que servirá- dice Galben con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Shining.

-tengo un plan- dice Galben con seriedad.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del imperio de Cristal, la lucha continua, cada vez les es más difícil esquivar los ataques de los splinters que los acechaban.

-para ser solo 7 causan demasiados problemas- dice Discord.

-te lo dije- dice Celestia jadeando frenéticamente, pues cada vez esta se agotaba más y más.

-¡todos al suelo!- grita Celestia, esta se envuelve en energía, su crin se vuelve fuego y dispara una onda de fuego que se expande por todos los túneles, un fuerte alarido se escucha por parte de las criaturas.

Celestia se deja caer, pero Discord la detiene.

-¡cómo se te ocurre gastar tus energías así, si de por sí ya estas demasiado agotada!- dice Luna.

-perdona…. Pero… solo el fuego los para…- dice Celestia- Discord… ya puedes soltarme- dice esta apenada.

-perdona…. Jeje- dice Discord.

-tenemos que aprovechar e irnos ahora- dice Celestia tomando la esfera de metal donde contenía la gema sangrienta. De repente se escucha un fuerte levantamiento de rocas, y aparecen dos Splinters más que van contra Luna.

-¡LUNA CUIDADO!- dice Celestia y esta inmediatamente se tele transporta rápido hacia su hermana y la quita de en medio de un empujón, pero ella no corre la misma suerte, las criaturas de espinas la golpean fuertemente, lastimándola gravemente en las patas y el ala derecha fracturándola, luego una de ellas la toma por el casco y la arroja con fuerza contra las rocas.

-¡HERMANA!- dice Luna alterada, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

Los guardias intentan ayudar a Celestia pero un nuevo Splinter aparece y disparan sus espinas y matan a dos guardias en el proceso, impidiendo el avance del resto, quienes solo podían cubrirse con sus escudos, para no se atravesados por los proyectiles. El mismo Splinter que había envestido a Celestia, estaba dirigiéndose hasta con ella, para darle el golpe final a la agonizante Celestia, Luna no podía permitir que esa cosa le hiciera algo más a su hermana, así que levita dos escudos y los usa para protegerse e ir con su hermana para ayudarla, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo, esa cosa estaba a punto de caerle encima cuando de repente unas gruesas cadenas al rojo vivo salieron de las paredes, apresando a los dos Splinters y quemándoles el cuerpo, estos dan un fuerte alarido antes de desintegrarse.

Era Discord quien le había salvado la vida a Celestia, quien se quedó atónito al ver tal acto.

-ASI QUE NO LES GUSTA LO CALIENTE ¿EH?- dice Discord con un tono severo y bastante molesto. El draconequus va a donde la princesa y la toma en brazos.

-SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ.- dice Discord muy serio, pero un segundo después grita de dolor, un tercer Splinter había salido por debajo de ellos y le había mordido una pierna al draconequus, para colmo un cuarto salía justo encima de ellos y estaba a punto de saltarles encima.

El de inmediato lanza a la princesa a los guardias, quienes la atrapan en el vuelo, pero Discord fue atacado por las dos nuevas amenazas por arriba y por abajo.

Una serie de espinas son disparadas contra él, y no logra esquivarlas, recibiendo de lleno una gran cantidad de espinas. El draconequus escupe sangre, estaba gravemente herido, y empieza a concentrar su poder e hizo un agujero en el suelo, los tres cayeron en él, entonces Discord hizo que ambas paredes salieran ríos de lava, logra zafarse de sus agresores volviéndose intangible y vuela fuera de ahí, quedando los Splinters atrapados en la lava.

Discord cae de rodillas, estaba exhausto, el cae al piso pero Luna logra evitar que se golpee y lo lleva junto a Celestia.

Se escuchan múltiples rugidos cada vez más cerca, eran los Demons que venían hacia ellos, y por si fuera poco empezaron a aparecer grietas a lo largo de la cueva, lo cual indicaba Splinters aproximándose.

-hay vienen más….- dice uno de los guardias alterados.

-no lo harán…- dice Discord levantándose con dificultad.

-Dices que el fuego los mata ¿no?- dice Discord muy serio.

-si…..- dice Luna.

-bien….- dice Discord haciendo brillar sus garras y en eso el dispara un rayo al frente creando una especie de escudo.

-¡todos corran por ese camino! ¡Mi escudo los protegerá de la mayoría de las bestias!- dice Discord muy serio.

-pe…. Pero Discord- dice Luna. Este se les acerca y se queda viendo a Celestia inconsciente, este acaricia su crin.

-váyanse…. Pónganse a salvo- dice Discord muy serio- yo los entretendré… vallan rápido-

-retirada, salgamos de estas cuevas cuanto antes.- dice Luna y todos emprenden la huida, cargando a la malherida Celestia, tomando el camino que Discord les había señalado, es entonces que se siente un fuerte temblor era Discord, quien usaba todos los poderes que era capaz de usar dado a la influencia del corazón de Cristal, este estaba provocando que la lava surgiera de cada uno de los pasillos, derrumbando todos los túneles e inundándolos con lava, el escudo que Discord había creado para señalar el camino de salida de los túneles, no solo era para protegerlos de las bestias y que pudieran salir más fácilmente, sino también para protegerlos de sus propios poderes. Mientras los guardias escapaban por el pasillo corriendo a toda velocidad, estos presenciaban como cada uno de los túneles era inundado por lava ardiente, no tardó mucho en comenzarse a escuchar los gritos y chillidos de las bestias que quedaron atrapadas en el mar de lava que iba ascendiendo, un estremecer se siente con gran intensidad, un rugido proveniente del suelo quebrándose y liberando mares y mares de lava estremece todo, al punto que incluso en la superficie se sentía el fuerte temblor que azotaba el imperio de cristal, los ponis despiertan de su letargo muy exaltados por el temblor que estremece el imperio.

-creo….. Que lo logre….- dice Discord agotado, respirando con dificultad y con su sangre siendo derramada por sus heridas aún más abiertas, ese se queda mirando el Armagedón que había provocado. Finalmente Discord quien ya había usado todas su energías, dado a que sus heridas provocaron que este se agotara más pronto, se deja caer a la lava inconsciente, cayendo hasta su inevitable muerte.

Pero antes de que el tocara la lava, una figura azul logra llegar a tiempo y tomarlo, era Luna, quien decidió regresar por él una vez que se aseguró que su hermana estuviera a salvo.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville.

Shining ya recuperado de sus heridas retoma su forma de lobo, y esta vez en vez de buscar a Trixie, va por los guardias, llamando la atención de todos los guardias que se encontraban en el pueblo, haciendo que todos lo sigan a él y solo a él, llevándolos a un sitio apartado mientras Galben iba por Trixie, este no tarda en encontrarla en un callejón oscuro, Trixie al verlo inmediatamente sale para atacarlo, pero Galben al instante usa sus poderes para inmovilizarla.

-no quieres acabar con migo, quieres acabar con Twilight Sparkle ¿no?- escucha Trixie en su mente, era Galben, Y se queda paralizada mirándolo.

-¿quieres que ella sufra no? ¿Por qué no destruyes lo que ella ama?- escucha Trixie en su mente, la loba empieza a gruñir fuertemente y en eso sale corriendo, usando su olfato para encontrar a Twilight, pero ella no se encontraba en el pueblo, sin embargo su olor aunque muy leve, estaba aún presente en el pueblo Trixie sigue el rastro hasta el castillo de la armonía, dándose cuenta que la mayor concentración de aroma de Twilight se encontraba en ese castillo.

-¿quieres hacerla sufrir no? Por qué no destruyes su casa, piensa en lo desolada que ella se sentiría al ver su casa echa ruinas, vamos, entra, destruye los libros, muerde los muebles, desgarras sus cosas- escucha Trixie en su mente. Esta da un aullido y es entonces que arremete contra el castillo de la armonía, pero un escudo de luz la golpea repeliéndola, esta se estrella con fuerza contra el piso.

-oh vamos, no vas a dejar que un patético escudo detenga a la gran y poderosa Trixie ¿no?- escucha ella en su mente, esta se enfurece aún más y vuelve a arremeter contra el castillo, pero el escudó mágico seguía repeliéndola, Trixie seguía intentando, esta vez usando su magia para intentar destruir el castillo, pero un escudo lo protegió.

-entra a la casa y destrúyelo todo- escucha Trixie en su mente, la loba negra se enfurece aún más, esta hace brillar su cuerno, creando un campo de energía que la cubre por completo, y es entonces que ella corre nuevamente contra el castillo, y esta vez logra atravesar la puerta, rompiéndola en miles de pedazos y entrando al castillo, Trixie inmediatamente se levanta y se prepara para destruir todo lo que este dentro de la casa cuando de repente todo el castillo se ilumina y una poderosa luz envuelve a Trixie, golpeándola fuerte mente, dándole de lleno, la loba da un fuerte y penetrante gemido de dolor, su pelaje negro se desvanece y en su lugar aparece uno azul claro, cuando el cambio sucede la loba es expulsada del castillo estrellándose con fuerza contra una casa. Trixie al igual que Shining con los elementos, había sido purificada de la oscuridad de su maldición.

-¡funciono!- dice Galben, yendo con ella y tomando a la loba azul para cargarla.

Shining se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, aun transformado en lobo cuando de repente escucha en su mente la voz de Galben- ¡funciono!... escapa de ellos nos veremos en el bosque-

-Entendido- dice Shining eludiendo los guardias.

En el imperio de Cristal, se sentía un gran estremecer, habían pasado varios minutos de que Luna bajo por Discord, y no volvía, y lo que era peor la lava empezó a brotar por el salón de las escaleras, y si no cerraban el pasadizo mágico pronto, estaban arriesgando el imperio a ser destruido por la lava.

Celestia quien había despertado, se había negado a ser llevada a la enfermería hasta no ver que su hermana regresara, por lo que unos médicos habían ido al salón del trono a atenderla, mientras desinfectaban y vendaban sus heridas esta mantenía la vista fija en las escaleras secretas.

-mi princesa…. La lava está comenzando a llegar… tiene que cerrar el pasadizo o todos moriremos- dice un guardia.

-está cerca… mi hermana…. Esta cerca- dice Celestia con seriedad. De repente una explosión surge en el fondo del abismo, una cascada de lava entra haciendo que la inundación sea más rápido.

-¡princesa a este paso el abismo se desbordara en solo minutos!- dice un guardia alterado.

-¡aquí viene!- dice Celestia, todos miran al fondo y notan que lo que causo la explosión fue Luna quien al no encontrar una salida tubo que crear una, esta llevaba cargando consigo a Discord inconsciente, volando lo más rápido que podía, ella al llegar a la superficie Celestia inmediatamente cella el pasadizo.

Luna deja caer a Discord y ella se recuesta en el suelo jadeando.

-hermana….. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dice Celestia.

-se los debía a ambos- dice Luna jadeando dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Celestia.

-rápido…. Llévenla a la enfermería- ordena Celestia y un grupo de guardias se llevan al inconsciente Discord.

-hermana ¿termino?- dice Luna.

-me temo que aún no- dice Celestia mirando el recipiente metálico donde estaba la gema.

-¿por qué no lo arrojaste a la lava?- pregunta Luna.

-por que dudo que el fuego le haga algo… es un objeto maligno de gran poder… me temo que solo los elementos de la armonía podrán destruirlo- dice Celestia.

-entiendo hermana- dice Luna. Los guardias se retiran dejando a las princesas solas, es entonces que Celestia abrasa a Luna de pronto.

-¡creí que… no vuelvas a asustarme!- dice Celestia entre lágrimas.

-si…. Perdona…. Tú también me asustaste…- dice Luna.

-me asustaste- dice Celestia entre lágrimas.

-tú también a mi…. Y no quería provocarte este mal estar pero…. Él nos salvó….- dice Luna- y se lo mucho que tú lo quieres aunque aún no te atrevas a admitirlo- piensa Luna.

-si lo se…. Él nos salvó…. Gracias hermana- dice Celestia.

-tenemos que llevarte a un médico… no estás muy bien hermana- dice Luna mirando los cortes y vendajes de Celestia.

-si… a ti también tienen que revisarte- dice Celestia levantándose.

De repente un pergamino se materializa con el fuego mágico de Spike frente a ellas.

Luna lo abre y lo lee.

-hay…. ¡No puede ser!…- dice Luna sorprendida- ¡pero creí que aún faltaba un mes!-

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Celestia.

-Twilight…. Está dando a luz ahora mismo-


	21. Chapter 21

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 21. La bebé de Twilight.

Shining y Galben se encontraban en medio del bosque Everfree, charlando mientras en lo alto de una colina se encontraba Trixie mirando en dirección a Ponyville.

-lleva dos días así…- dice Shining.

-la primera transformación siempre es la más traumante de todas- dice Galben Nevinovat con seriedad.

-si…. Ahora recuerdo- dice Shining con seriedad.

Cuando un likoi tiene su primera transformación, este empieza a ser bombardeado por sus recuerdos de lo que hizo aquella noche de su primera luna llena, una serie de recuerdos los golpean, no solo en sus sueños si no también despiertos, el mal que hicieron, a todos los que mataron, ellos los reviven en sus mentes por el resto de sus vidas, y con forme pasa el tiempo, si el likoi no logra controlar sus transformaciones, seguirá teniendo esas pesadillas de a todos los que a acecinado, los únicos que logran superar este mal, son aquellos que no sienten pena ni culpa de los ponis que han acecinado, y de echo disfrutan acecinar a otros seres vivos, ya no como alimento, si no como diversión.

-¿crees que algún día supere lo que ella hizo….?- dice Shining preocupado.

-¿tu lograste superarlo?- le pregunta Galben muy serio.

-no…. No del todo…. Solo aprendí a aceptar que paso… y prometerme a mí mismo que nunca volverá a pasar….- dice Shining con melancolía, pues recordaba aun lo que él se atrevió a hacerle a Cadance, a su esposa embarazada y que por su culpa, su esposa lo odia y que por él, perdieron a su bebé.

-francamente…. Dudo que ella algún día logre perdonarse lo que hizo, mato a muchos ponis en una sola noche- dice Galben con seriedad- pero…. Si recibe el apoyo necesario…. Quizás algún día…. No lo sé…. Solo el tiempo lo dirá-

-su mundo ha cambiado completamente desde esa noche- dice Shining.

-igual que el tuyo- dice Galben suspirando.

-No puedo seguir con ustedes…. Si continuo con ustedes me buscaran…. supuestamente estoy cumpliendo con algo que ellos me ordenaron, i no me ven halla, vendrán a buscarme... Y ellos vendrán por ustedes- dice Galben.

-sé que no me quieres decir… pero ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dice Galben.

-ellos…. Son los responsables de todo esto…. Ellos son…. nunca los busques…. No solo te mataran… irán por tu familia y quien sea que te importe- dice Galben con seriedad, en eso este saca algo de su capucha, un dije de oro blanco.

-toma- dice Galben entregándoselo- ustedes lo necesitaran más que yo-

-¿Qué es esto?- dice Shining.

-es un dije sagrado, perteneciente a los tesoros de los astrales, tiene la habilidad de ocultar tu presencia de tus enemigos, así les será casi imposible encontrarlos - dice Galben- con este dije, ellos nunca los encontraran mientras lo conserven-

-pero….- dice Shining confundido- ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-lo encontré hacía tiempo- responde Galben.

-no, no puedo tenerlo…- dice Shining.

- consérvalo…. me tengo que ir…. Ya no nos volveremos a ver…. Adiós- dice Galben desapareciendo en las sombras del bosque.

-¡espera!- dice Shining, pero ya era tarde, este se había ido, Shining se queda pensando por un rato y luego mira en dirección a Trixie.

-aléjate de mí- escucha Shining en su mente antes de siquiera llegar con Trixie.

-lo siento pero….- dice Shining.

-lárgate de mí vista y déjame sola- dice Trixie con severidad.

-si quieres puedo darte tu espacio… pero me temo que no puedo dejarte sola- dice Shining muy serio.

-aja ¿y por qué no?- dice Trixie seriamente.

-por qué no quiero que nada de lo que paso esa noche…. Se repita- dice Shining, en eso Trixie voltea a verlo.

-lo recuerdas ¿no? Lo que paso esa noche- dice Shining.

-no sé de qué me hablas- dice Trixie.

-lo que paso esa noche en Ponyville- dice Shining.

-solo recuerdo sentir un intenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo…. Luego de eso solo veo imágenes que me bombardean y perturban sobre…..- piensa Trixie y en eso una serie de imágenes de ella peleando contra un lobo blanco y luego arrancándole el ojo la bombardean.

-eras tú…. El lobo blanco ¿verdad?- dice Trixie.

-si…. – dice Shining, Trixie lo mira y en eso nota que este no tenía un ojo, acto seguido ella recuerda como le arrancaba el ojo a un lobo blanco.

-sé que lo recuerdas- dice Shining.

¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Que yo la gran y poderosa Trixie se disculpe con tigo!- dice Trixie irritada- ¡si está bien! No lo recuerdo bien pero… si veo imágenes de mi peleando contra un lobo blanco pero…. ¿Cómo no sé, qué tú me atacaste primero? RECUERDO ESTAR RECOSTADA JUNTO A UNA FUENTE HASTA QUE TU LLEGASTE-

-no…. No lo entiendes…. Yo no quiero que te disculpes con migo- dice Shining.

-¡¿entonces qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- dice Trixie.

-solo quiero que entiendas…. Y que esto no se vuelva a repetir- dice Shining.

-déjame en paz ¡yo se cuidarme sola!- dice Trixie y en eso piensa- siempre eh estado sola-

- sé que si te dejo sola…. Esto se repetirá- dice Shining- además es mi culpa-

-¿qué?- dice Trixie confundida-

-por mi…. Sufres la misma maldición que yo…. Y según me dijo Galben…. A ti te será más difícil que a mi controlarte en lo que hagas transformada…. Esas visiones…. No son un mal sueño, fueron reales… y sé que se repetirán si te dejo sola… o peor- dice Shining.

-vete….- dice Trixie ahora mostrándose deprimida.

-perdóname…. Pero…. Por mi culpa estas así…. Y lo siento mucho- dice Shining.

-yo no te había visto en mi vida hasta esa noche…. No me debes nada, al contrario…. Evitaste que matara a mas ponis… ya lárgate- dice Trixie.

-mira…. Te guste o no eres mi responsabilidad ahora…. Sé que si te dejo sola…. Quizás esta vez te encamines a cosas mucho peores- dice Shining- déjame ayudarte-

-aja... si yo te dejo ayudarme... ¿ qué es lo que haremos ahora?- dice Trixie inexpresiva.

-se dé un lugar…. Donde hay más como nosotros…- dice Shining.

-je, mas como nosotros "suena fantástico"- dice Trixie inexpresiva.

-es nuestra mejor opción para empezar de 0- dice Shining- ya no podemos estar en Equestria…. Y después de lo que paso…. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en el bosque- dice Shining.

-como sea, adelante pues, guíame a ese lugar, pero tu cargaras todas las cosas se ve que eres muy fuerte, por lo que no te será muy difícil- dice Trixie con autoridad.

-¿Cuáles cosas?- dice Shining.

Dos semanas han pasado desde el incidente, y de que la bebé de Twilight halla nacido, dado a el ataque de los lobos y la batalla en el imperio de Cristal, ni las princesas ni el resto de las mane six, estuvieron presente en el parto de la bebé de Twilight, con ella en canterlot, los únicos que estuvieron presentes fueron Spike y Cadance.

Ahora que las cosas se calmaron las mane six viajan de Ponyville a Canterlot, solo para ver a la bebé de Twilight. Una mayor sorpresa fue para ellas al no verla con la niña y aun en cama.

-¿Dónde está la bebé?- pregunta Pinkie algo temerosa, pues de su mente no podía sacarse la idea de que ella ya entrego a la bebé.

-está en observación, no se preocupen, está bien- dice Twilight inexpresiva, todas dan un suspiro de alivio, y en eso notan que Twilight tenía una gran cicatriz de lado a lado en su vientre.

-¿pero qué te paso?- dice Fluttershy.

-¿no fue un parto natural?- dice Applejack.

-¿no faltaba un mes para que naciera?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-tuve una complicación muy sebera…. Estaba durmiendo y de repente….. Sentí un fuerte dolor a lo largo de mi cuerpo….. Tuvieron que operarme o si no la perdería- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-¡hay cariño pero….!- dice Applejack preocupada.

-estoy bien… la bebè está bien…. Está en la sala de maternidad si quieren verla- dice Twilight inexpresiva.

-¡vamos!- dice Pinkie Pie quien ya estaba ansiosa por ver a la niña.

-¿no vienes Twilight?- dice Fluttershy.

-ya la vi- dice Twilight muy seria- ustedes vallan aquí las espero…. Pero por favor regresen pronto que tenemos que ver un asunto importante con ustedes y la princesa Celestia-

-okidokiloki- dice Pinkie Pie saliendo de la habitación saltando alegremente.

-¿para qué nos quera la princesa Celestia?- se pregunta Applejack.

-¡qué importa! ¡Vamos a ver a la bebita!- dice Fluttershy emocionada.

Todas salieron de la habitación de Twilight, dirigiéndose a la sala donde tenían a la bebè.

Twilight se quedó sola en la habitación, esta se dirige a la ventana y se queda mirando el cielo.

-princesa…. Perdone mi intromisión pero…. E notado que nunca ha ido a ver cómo sigue su hija, dice un guardia que va entrando, este era Bast Bloodstream.

-Bast…. No quiero hablar de eso… por favor déjame sola- dice Twilight.

-desde que me asignaron a protegerla he notado como usted…. Sé que está asustada y confundida…. Pero no cree que tomo esta decisión demasiado pronto- dice Bast.

-tuve 5 meces para pensarlo- dice Twilight seriamente.

-disculpe- dice Bast.

-no... no tienes nada por que disculparte... has sido un buen amigo, quizás algo más, pero debes respetar mis decisiones- dice Twilight con seriedad.

-lo siento princesa…- dice Bast tímido ya yéndose a la salida.

-Twilight….- dice ella.

-¿perdone?- dice Bast confundido.

-solo dime Twilight… Bast- dice ella sonriéndole.

Mientras tanto en la sala donde tenían a los recién nacidos, se encontraban las portadoras mirando a todos los bebes, y buscando a la pequeña hija de Twilight.

-¡hay muchos bebes! ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es?- dice Pinkie Pie mirando a través del vidrio a todos los bebes.

-supongo que la única en la sala que tiene alas y cuerno- dice Rainbow Dash, apuntando a una potrilla en medio de la habitación, la cual era una alicornio blanco de crin negra y ojos morados muy similares a los de su madre.

-¡ahí se parece más a su abuela!- dice Pinkie Pie con ternura y pensando en la madre de Twilight.

-¡es una bebita muy, muy hermosa y adorable!- dice Fluttershy.

-es una ternurita- dice Rarity.

-es una dulzura- dice Applejack.

-¿Por qué Twilight no quiso venir con nosotras?- dice Fluttershy.

-no lo sé…. Supongo que aún le dolerá la cicatriz ¿no?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-esta preciosa su hija, no sé cómo se puede perder esto aun así- dice Fluttershy.

-oigan pero…. ¿Por qué la niña está aquí? ¿no debería estar con Twilight?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-supongo que la potrilla aún debe estar delicada- dice Applejack.

-nada de eso, fue Twilight quien no quiso que mudaran la cuna de la niña con ella- dice una vos con severidad, todas voltean y ven a Cadance y a un lado de ella a Spike.

-luego nos vemos Spike- dice Cadance retirándose.

-si…. Nos vemos luego…..- dice él bebe dragón despidiéndose- ¡hola chicas! Que gusto de volverlas a ver-

-hola Spike- dice Applejack.

-¡HOLAAAA!- dice Pinkie Pie muy alegre.

-¿ya hablaron con Twilight?- dice el bebè dragón.

-ella se ve un poco….- dice Rainbow Dash.

-rara- dice Applejack.

-perturbada- dice Rarity.

-confundida- dice Fluttershy.

-loquita- dice Pinkie Pie.

-si lo se…. Desde que nació la bebè….. Ella no ha ido a verla ni una vez…. Se muestra muy distante- dice Spike con pena.

-¡pero si es su hija!- dice Fluttershy indignada.

-lo sé pero…. No quiere hablar con nadie sobre el tema, ella me corrió de su habitación por que no dejaba de tocar ese tema- dice Spike- creo que no siente ningún afecto por la niña- dice con tristeza.

-no digas eso….- dice Applejack.

-nadie puede ser tan frio- dice Pinkie Pie- ¿o sí?-

-desde que la niña nació…. Ella no se ha acercado a ella… no la ha abrasado una vez siquiera, ayer llego la princesa Celestia y lo primero que le dijo Twilight al verla es ¿Cuáles eran las parejas que cuidarían de la niña?- dice Spike con tristeza.

-¡pero qué mala madre!- dice Pinkie Pie molesta.

-¡ella no puede hacerle eso a su hija!- dice Fluttershy molesta.

-chicas…. No podemos obligarla a nada- dice Applejack.

-¡pero si ella!- dice Fluttershy molesta.

-no podemos interferir con su decisión…. Ella ha decidido- dice Applejack con seriedad.

-la princesa Celestia dijo que por lo sucedido en el imperio de Cristal, no ha tenido tiempo de contactar a las parejas, y que no hará nada más, hasta no terminar con un asunto más serio e importante- dice Spike.

-¿Qué asunto?- dice Applejack.

Mientras tanto en un salón privado de Celestia, esta estaba estudiando la gema que extrajo de las profundidades del imperio de Cristal.

-hermana, las portadoras han llegado- dice Luna.

-bien…. – dice Celestia sin despegar los ojos de la gema sangrienta.

-¿has descubierto algo?- dice Luna.

-solo que esta cosa es como el corazón de cristal…. Solo que este se alimenta de las desgracias de los ponis- dice Celestia.

-¿es como si fuera su opuesto?- dice Luna.

-algo así…. Pero…. Ahora esta cosa tiene un poder muy grande…. No quiero ni imaginar el poder que tendría si hubiéramos dejado que se completara- dice Celestia con preocupación.

-tenemos que destruirla ahora- dice Luna.

- si…. Hoy será destruida, Solo los elementos de la armonía podrán destruir este mal para siempre- dice Celestia- en dos horas llama a las portadoras, supongo que querrán ver a la bebe de Twilight, dejémoslas- dice Celestia.

-enserio dejaras que Twilight entregue a su bebè- dice Luna.

-ella decidió no hacerse cargo de la pequeña- dice Celestia.

-es tu estudiante…. Ella te respeta ¿no puedes hablar con ella?- dice Luna.

-debo respetar su decisión, aunque…. Creo que noto algo de duda en ella, el que no quiera ver a la bebè, significa que no quiere encariñarse con la niña antes de dejarla ir, tiene miedo y duda en su ser- dice Celestia.

-eso es bueno ¿no?- dice Luna.

-depende, es mi estudiante, pero ni yo puedo obligarla, solo podemos esperar que ella decida lo mejor para ella y su hija- dice Celestia.

-okei hermana…. Entiendo- dice Luna.

-¿Cómo sigue Discord?- dice Celestia.

Más tarde en la habitación de Twilight. Esta se encontraba mirando su cicatriz a lo largo de su vientre, ella aún se sentía confundida, y aunque ya había tomado la decisión de entregar a la niña, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que esa era la peor idea que jamás se le haya ocurrido, en eso ella recuerda cuando su hija nació.

Flashback.

Era de noche, Twilight y Spike se encontraban dormidos hasta que de repente, Twilight da un fuerte grito de dolor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡el bebè ya viene!- dice Spike alterado.

-¡no! Es solo…- dice Twilight pero antes de terminar la oración vomita sangre y se cae de la cama convulsionándose.

- ¡Auxilio!- dice Spike desesperado.

Fin del Flashback.

No se supo por que fue este ataque, pero este causo que el cordón del bebè se enredara a su cuello fuertemente, y si no hacían que este naciera ahora, podría morir en unos días, Cadance fue la que tomo la decisión, y la cesaría se hizo.

Ahora aparentemente la pequeña estaba fuera de peligro, pese a que nació antes, aparentemente está sana.

Twilight no deja de mirar su cicatriz en el vientre y luego se pone a acariciarla levemente.

-no quieres entregarla verdad- se escucha, Twilight voltea y ve a Cadance a su puerta.

-Cadance…. ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dice Twilight.

-¿enserio quieres dejarla?- dice Cadance.

-fuera de mi habitación…. No quiero hablar de ese tema- dice Twilight.

-no puedes correrme Twilight- dice Cadance.

-no te estoy corriendo….- dice Twilight.

-¿sabes lo que yo habría hecho porque mi bebè siguiera vivo?- dice Cadance.

-¿por qué me lo preguntas?- dice Twilight.

-habría dado hasta mi vida porque mi bebè siguiera respirando- dice Cadance con inexpresividad.

-lo siento…. Sé que tu si querías ser madre….- dice Twilight apenada- Cadance…. He pensado en muchas cosas…. Y me he dado cuenta que de todas nosotras tu fuiste la que más sufrió….. Con lo de...-

-no lo digas- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-¿quiero entregarte a mi hija?- dice Twilight.

-¿qué?- dice Cadance.

-sé que nunca podre remplazar a tu bebè…. Pero me gustaría… que si he de entregar mi bebè a alguien fueras tú- dice Twilight.

-Twilight….- dice Cadance.

-por favor Cadance- dice Twilight.

-¿Por qué quieres que yo me haga cargo de tu hija?- dice Cadance.

-sé que nadie más que tú le dará el amor que yo nunca podre darle- dice Twilight.

-Twilight… no- dice Cadance.

- pero….- dice Twilight

-no- dice Cadance con seriedad.

-pe… pero ¿Por qué no?- dice Twilight.

-porque con esto me has demostrado que ni tu sabes bien si abandonar o no a tu hija, has demostrado preocupación por ella aunque no lo admitas, si quieres que yo me haga cargo de ella mientras aclaras tu mente lo hare, pero no me quedare con ella, es tu hija, y tiene que estar con su madre- dice Cadance.

-pe… pero….- dice Twilight entrando en llanto- no es que no la quiera…. Es que no me considero apta para ser madre…. No soy capaz de….- dice Twilight.

-nadie nace sabiendo ser madre o padre, el amor que sientas por tu hija te guiara a tomar las decisiones correctas, sé que la amas, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta- dice Cadance retirándose de la habitación, ya estando por la puerta esta dice- la princesa Celestia solicitó tu presencia, es hora de destruir esa piedra maligna-

.

Al poco tiempo las mane six se reúnen a donde estaba Celestia, quien les explica lo que se tiene que hacer.

-entonces, para destruir este mal para siempre, tienen que destruir esta piedra con sus poderes- dice Celestia.

-wow, que brillante- dice Pinkie acercándose a la gema.

-no la toques- dice Celestia con severidad.

-es increíble que esa cosa haya estado oculta en el imperio de Cristal- dice Applejack.

-solo su poder combinado podrá purificar este mal- dice Celestia- lo mejor es hacerlo ahora-

-si princesa… lo aremos- dice Twilight- listas chicas-

-supongo que si- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡porque tienes que ser tan mala con tu bebè!- dice Pinkie molesta.

-Pinkie…. Este no es momento para eso- dice Applejack.

-lo siento pero es que…..- dice Pinkie molesta.

-olvídalo cariño- dice Rarity.

-si tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ¿no Twilight?- dice Fluttershy con un tono severo.

-chicas por favor…. Luego discutiremos ese asunto- dice Twilight algo abergonsada y apenada.

-si como sea, adelante- dice Fluttershy indiferente.

-¿listas?- dice Twilight algo incomoda.

-si- responden todas.

-¡prepárense!- dice Twilight y en eso todas toman sus transformaciones, preparando el rayo arcoíris para ser disparado contra la gema sangrienta, el rayo es disparado con gran potencia contra la gema, esta inmediatamente crea un escudo para protegerse, pero no le dura mucho, el poder de los elementos era muy grande para ella, por lo que el escudo se rompe y la gema es cubierta por el rayo arcoíris.

-eso es ¡falta poco continúen así!- dice Celestia.

-¡¿Twilight que te pasa?!- dice Spike quien empezó a notar como cada vez Twilight se notaba cada vez más y más cansada.

La gema se agrieta y justo cuando parecía que esta estaba por ser desintegrada por el rayo arcoíris, la transformación desaparece en todas.

-¿pero qué paso?- dice Rainbow Dash extrañada- la gema aún sigue hay-

Twilight se deja caer al suelo de súbito, esta empieza a vomitar sangre a montón y luego se convulsiona frente a todas.

-¡pero qué es lo que le pasa!- dice Fluttershy atónita.

Todas las presentes van a auxiliar a Twilight quien no reaccionaba y seguía azotándole fuertemente.

-¡Twilight, Twilight reacciona!- dice Applejack.

-¡que es lo que tienes!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡¿Twilight que te pasa?! – dice Pinkie Pie asustada.

-¡no otra vez! ¡No otra vez!- dice Spike muy asustado.

-¡llévense a Spike de aquí! ¡Pinkie llévatelo de aquí rápido!- dice Applejack.

-¡sí! ¡Sí!... vamos Spike- dice Pinkie reaccionado y llevándose al bebè dragona consigo.

-rápido, sostengan su cabeza- dice Fluttershy -¡alguien deme algo, un lápiz o un trapo, no podemos dejar que se muerda la lengua!-

En eso todas se exaltan al ver como el charco de sangre que Twilight había vomitado empieza a moverse por sí solo, y se desliza hasta llegar a la gema, bañando y fusionándose con la piedra un resplandor rojo brota, y cuando este se desvanece la ruptura que la gema tenia dado al poder de los elementos, había desaparecido por completo.


	22. Chapter 22

La sombra del crepúsculo.

Capítulo 22. El retorno de la princesa del amor y la decisión de Twilight.

(Un nombre muy largo para un capitulo muy corto ¡oh sí!)

Twilight fue hospitalizada nuevamente, se puso bajo observación y se le hicieron varios exámenes para ver qué es lo que ella tenía, pero no se encontró nada malo en su sistema, mientras los médicos revisaban a Twilight Celestia hizo un nuevo estudio a la gema sangrienta, llegando a una conclusión la cual pronto seria confirmada por Spike, Celestia mando a llamar a Spike preguntándole que es lo que pasó la noche que nació la bebé de Twilight, este le respondió diciéndole que exactamente lo mismo que paso hoy, y que por eso se tuvo que adelantar el alumbramiento de la pequeña.

-es lo que me temía…- piensa Celestia- gracias…. Puedes regresar a la sala de espera con las demás- le dice al bebé dragón.

-si princesa… pero…. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Twilight?- dice Spike preocupado.

-no te preocupes no le volverá a pasar…. Estoy segura que se recuperara pronto Spike…. Ve con ella- dice Celestia con un tono tranquilizador.

-si princesa….- dice Spike yéndose.

-hermana…. Sabes lo que paso ¿verdad?- dice Luna muy seria.

-esa noche…. Antes de que tú llegaras…. Ataque la gema con todo mi poder…. Yo provoque que el parto sea prematuro- dice Celestia con un nudo a la garganta.

-¿quieres decir que….?- dice Luna.

-si hubiéramos logrado destruir esa gema Twilight habría muerto también…. Están conectados….- dice Celestia con pesar.

-¡¿pero cómo puede ser?!... ¡pero esa gema es muy peligrosa….! ¡No puede seguir existiendo!- dice Luna.

-lo se… pero si la destruimos… Twilight morirá- dice Celestia con tristeza- eso es lo que debieron haberle hecho cuando la secuestraron…. Conectaron su vida a esa gema para no destruirla…. Para garantizar su existencia-

-¿Qué haremos hermana?- dice Luna.

-hasta no encontrar la forma de destruir la gema sin arriesgar la vida de Twilight…. Me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es esconder la gema… resguardarla y protegerla de todo mal- dice Celestia.

-pero nos estamos arriesgando a que el mal siga vivo…- dice Luna.

-lo se… pero no matare a mi estudiante- dice Celestia con tristeza.

Más tarde en la enfermería de Canterlot. Twilight se encontraba recostada en una cama de enfermería, ahora ya estaba estabilizada, solo cansada, y en cualquier momento despertaría.

Twilight despierta luego de algunas horas de inconciencia, esta lo primero que distingue es a sus amigas y Spike frente a ella.

-chi…. Chicas….. Spike…- dice ella despertando.

-nos asustaste- dice Rarity.

-no…. No sé lo que me paso….- dice Twilight.

-nosotras tampoco…. De repente te colapsaste- dice Rainbow Dash preocupada.

-¡no te levantes!- dice Pinkie Pie deteniéndola- vas a tumbar a la bebè-

-¡que!- dice Twilight, esta mira a su lado, acurrucada entre unas sábanas yacía dormida la hija de Twilight.

-por… porque está aquí…- dice Twilight.

-Pinkie la trajo- dice Rainbow Dash.

-lo hice porque Fluttershy me dijo- dice Pinkie Pie.

-bueno…. Es tu hija…. Creo que si vas a dejarla…. Por lo menos ella tiene derecho a estar con su madre una vez- dice Fluttershy.

-no debieron…- dice Twilight.

-¿no la has visto verdad?- dice Fluttershy- desde que nació no la has visto ¿Por qué si es tu hija?-

-No quería que fuera más difícil- dice Twilight en voz baja.

-pero…. Si es tu bebè…. No puedes abandonarla- dice Fluttershy.

-lo sé pero…..- dice Twilight con un nudo a la garganta- lo siento chicas… no puedo…. No puedo…. Flash murió y Shining….. No soporto más esto- dice entre lágrimas.

-pero esto es una alegría…. Tu bebè es una bendición- dice Fluttershy.

-lo sé pero…. Yo no…. Nunca me….- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-Pinkie…. Llévate a la niña- dice Applejack.

-pero….- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no podemos seguirla castigando- dice Applejack- lo sentimos Twilight…. Nunca nos pusimos a pensar lo que esto significaba para ti.

-ahora que lo dices…. yo... Lamento haber actuado así…. Me apeno mucho…- dice Fluttershy- lo... lo siento Twilight.

-no…. En parte tenías razón….- dice Twilight, tomando a su hija en cascos para entregársela a Pinkie, pero en eso la potrilla despierta.

-despertó….- dice Pinkie Pie, la potrilla se queda viendo a Twilight, y esta la mira perdiéndose en su mirada, en eso la potrilla le sonríe a Twilight.

-¿quieres que me la lleve?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no…. Déjala… como dijiste Fluttershy…. Ella merece estar con migo por lo menos una vez ¿no?- dice Twilight poniéndola entre sus cascos, abrasándola por primera vez.

-es una niña…. El medico tenía razón…- dice Twilight, la potrilla se acurruca entre los cascos de Twilight abrazándola, esta última se le queda mirando algo extrañada y confundida, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación.

-es tan… pequeña…- dice Twilight.

-pues obvio que es muy pequeña es una bebè- dice Pinkie Pie, y en eso Applejack y Rainbow Dash le dan un codazo, cada quien por su lado.

- ¡hay! ¿Qué dije?- dice Pinkie confundida.

-es muy linda….- dice Twilight y en eso la potrilla con su pequeño casco toca la frente de Twilight y comienza a reír, todas las presentes incluida Twilight sienten gran ternura ante la escena.

-¿aun quieres dejarla?- dice Cadance quien iba entrando.

-la verdad... no lo sé- dice Twilight suspirando.

-eres joven lo sé, pero esa criaturita podría significar algo más grande, un nuevo comienzo para ti…. Una nueva razón para vivir… sé que tienes miedo, pero no hay nada de que temer Twilight- dice Cadance.

-te ayudaremos- dice Fluttershy.

-somos amigas, todas te apoyaremos- dice Applejack.

-¡es una criaturita muy hermosa, claro que te ayudare, seré la mejor tía que la potrilla tenga!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-jeje, tendrá muchas tías entonces- dice Rarity.

-todas estaremos con tigo- dice Rainbow Dash.

-bueno…. Gracias amigas- dice Twilight.

-¡entonces! ¡¿Qué decides?! ¡¿Te quedaras con la niña?!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pinkie!- dicen todas.

-¡¿y ahora que es lo que dije?!- dice Pinkie extrañada.

-jeje, tranquila… bueno…. Supongo que si… si ustedes me apoyaran con esto… creo no tengo nada de que temer ¿verdad?- dice Twilight un poco insegura, pero a su vez mas convencida gracias al apoyo de sus amigas.

-pero claro, para eso están las amigas- dice Pinkie Pie.

Mientras tanto desde la puerta de entrada se encontraba Celestia observándolas a todas, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-sé que serás una buena madre- piensa Celestia mientras observa a las demás, en eso ella decide dejarlas, y se dirige a otra habitación, esta entra y se encuentra con Discord, el cual se encontraba vendado y enyesado en todo el cuerpo.

-no exageres Discord- dice Celestia.

-jeje, perdona- dice Discord desapareciendo la mayor parte de las vendas.

-¿cómo sigues?- dice Celestia.

-¡mejor que ayer! - dice con una sonrisa- ¿y tú?- dice un poco más serio.

-bueno ya solo tengo algunos rasguños y marcas en mi cuerpo… pero ya estoy mejor- dice Celestia.

-perdóname- dice Discord.

-¿por qué?- dice Celestia confundida.

-si no me hubiera puesto a jugar… nada de esto te habría pasado…. Habría acabado con ellos en solo segundos- dice Discord muy serio.

-oh Discord…. No tienes que pedirme perdón… al contrario yo tengo que agradecerte… de no ser por ti… quizás ya no estaría aquí- dice Celestia.

-de todos modos… si no me hubiera puesto a jugar… tu delicado cuerpo no habría recibido ningún daño- dice Discord levantándose de la cama y mirando a Celestia.

-no te preocupes…. Pronto estaré bien… tú por otro lado aun tienes muchos cortes que no han sanado del todo a lo largo de tu cuerpo- dice Celestia.

-soy muy resistente, se necesita más que esto para derrotarme- dice Discord con una sonrisa, este toma a Celestia por el casco.

-ni el poder infinito del caos se compara a la belleza de tu persona- dice Discord.

-Discord… yo….- dice Celestia apenada, y en eso esta se separa de él y se dirige a la puerta ya a punto de salir, pero se queda parada junto a la puerta por unos segundos.

-Celestia daría hasta mi vida por ti…. porque yo te…. Te… amo….- dice Discord, este se le queda mirando, mientras Celestia le daba la espalda a un lado de la puerta, completamente inmóvil, mirando por el pasillo, y en eso está cierra la puerta, luego se da media vuelta y va con Discord, besándolo apasionadamente mientras Discord la abrasaba.

-yo también….- dice ella.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Twilight.

-creo que ya pensé en un nombre….- dice Twilight mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

-¡enserio! ¡Cual, cual!- dice Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-se llamara…. Lúthien…. Lúthien Sparkle- dice ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Lúthien?- dice Pinkie Pie extrañada.

-jeje, curioso nombre del Sindarin, jeje, si supieran lo que significa- dice Cadance dando una leve risa.

-¿Qué significa?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-hija del Crepúsculo- responde ella.

Los días pasan, la gema sangrienta dado a no poder ser destruida, fue sellada en una bóveda especial, hechizada por los poderes de Celestia, Luna y Discord, para que nadie la obtenga nunca.

Finalmente luego de varios días de rehabilitación por fin la princesa Mi Amore Cadence regresa al imperio de Cristal, y ese mismo día se organizó el festival del imperio de Cristal, ahora con su princesa de vuelta, y el festival del imperio, el corazón de cristal brilla más que nunca, expandiendo sus poderes de la luz por toda Equestria, cobijándola y manteniéndola bajo su protección de los poderes oscuros. En este festival las portadoras asistieron, junto a la pequeña Lúthien.

Este era un día de mucho calor, el sol azotaba fuertemente el imperio.

-no creen que pudieron escoger un día en el que no hiciera tanto calor- dice Rainbow Dash.

-estamos en pleno verano Dashie- dice Pinkie Pie comiendo 5 helados al mismo tiempo, dos los tenía en los cascos, y los otros tres los sostenía con la cola y la crin, cada uno de un sabor diferente.

-lo sé, pero es demasiado calor- dice Dashie- no pudieron escoger otro día-

-quizás con un helado se te quite el calor como a mí- dice pinkie Pie, mientras le da una lamida a un helado de chocolate que sostenía con su crin.

-si…. Creo que iré por uno- dice Rainbow Dash yéndose.

-¿y tú quieres un helado cariño?- dice Twilight asomándose por la carriola de la potrilla.

-se ve algo cansada- dice Fluttershy, al notar a la pequeña algo somnolienta.

-qué raro… acaba de dormir una siesta- dice Twilight sacando a la potrilla de la carriola, en eso lo siente- ¡hay no está ardiendo en fiebre!-

-¡que!- dice Fluttershy colocando su casco contra la frente de la potrilla- ¿pero cómo puede estar tan caliente si ni siquiera está sudando?- en eso la potrilla empieza a sacudirse fuertemente.

-¡acaso ella!- dice Twilight asustada.

-¡hay no!- dice Fluttershy con un nudo a la garganta-¡tenemos que llevarla a un médico rápido se está convulsionando!-

**FIN DEL LIBRO 1.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia, gracias a los que me acompañaron y siguieron este Fanfic.**

**Esta historia continuara próximamente en el fanfic Lasos de Sangre.**


End file.
